Seductor Insano
by Soulxphantom
Summary: Llevado por la intención de cuidar a su hermana, Yuuichirou se ve involucrado con un playboy de primera, que le pedirá ciertos favores muy comprometedores a cambio de dejarla en paz, viéndose arrastrado por un plan demente y la seducción malsana de esos ojos color zafiro. [Modern AU] [MikaYuu] [Romance]
1. Cazador

**Advertencia:** Esta historia es BL, es decir Chico x Chico, si no te gusta este tipo de tramas por favor no lo leas. Futuro Lemon.

 **Nota:** Esta historia está ambientada en época moderna sin hacer referencia al entorno del Anime/Manga.

Inspirada en la canción "Scream" de Thousand Foot Krutch

* * *

 _ **SCREAM**_

 _No puedo ocultarlo más_

 _Me sigue a todas partes_

 _Es como una máscara que no quiero usar nunca más_

 _Creo que he encontrado una manera en que podre liberarme_

 _Pero aún es demasiado pronto para saberlo con seguridad_

 _Daría todo lo que soy para simplemente sentir algo_

 _¿Puedes sentirlo?_

 _¡Grito! Cuando la presión me rompe_

 _Cuando es demasiado difícil ver_

 _Cuando me siento como si estuviera al final de una cuerda_

 _¡Grito! Cuando el fuego me quema_

 _Cuando es difícil liberarme_

 _Cuando me siento como si estuviera parado en el borde_

 _En todo este tiempo_

 _No puedo soportarlo más_

 _Esto es como una inundación_

 _Justo antes de llover, se derrama_

 _No quiero nadar sobre esto nunca más_

 _Creo que he encontrado una manera liberarme_

 _No lo sé, nunca me he sentido así antes_

 _Pero con todo lo que soy_

 _Simplemente me dejo llevar_

 _Quiero gritar, sólo quiero gritar_

 _Esto no es un juego_

 _Me he sentido arruinado como tú te sientes_

 _He sentido los sentimientos que has estado sintiendo_

 _He pasado por las mismas cosas que estás pasando_

 _Y sé lo difícil que es sentir que estas solo_

 _Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad_

 _Pero la elección de tomarla es solo nuestra._

* * *

 **S** **eductor Insano capítulo I:**

 _~ Cazador ~_

 _-¿Quién podría querer a alguien como tú? No eres más que un miserable bastardo.-_

Despertando con la respiración exaltada, aun con la voz de sus viejos recuerdos resonando en su cabeza, un joven de tez clara y cabellera rubia, se levantó apresurado abriendo el cajón del buro junto a su cama, para tomar alguno de los móviles que tenía guardados en él, sin parar de mover sus manos como un esquizofrénico hasta entrar a alguna de las redes sociales a las que pertenecía y observar un pequeño circulo verde que le devolvió el aliento.

La clase de sueños vagos que tenía, eran demasiado recurrentes. Ni siquiera el tratar de dormir cuando estaba cansado en exceso como para tomarse la molestia de cambiar de ropa, lo hacía caer rendido. Una ligera punzada en su pecho le recordaba el sabor amargo de la vida que trataba de disfrazar.

Echándose hacia atrás golpeando su cabeza en la comodidad de su almohada, iniciaría un par de conversaciones desde su teléfono móvil antes de dignarse a salir, ya que el insomnio evidentemente no lo dejaría en paz, como en todas sus noches. La tranquilidad solo era alcanzada hasta saciar aquella adicción enferma que se adueñaba de su cuerpo.

Debía contar corderos antes de ir a la cama.

* * *

 ** _Mika Vampire:_** _Corderito, no sabes cuánto te extraño ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?_

 ** _Akane Hyakuya:_** _No lo sé, no puedo estar escapando muy seguido de casa, si Yuu-nii se entera me llamaran la atención._

 ** _Mika Vampire:_** _¿Eh? Pero tu hermano no tiene ningún derecho sobre ti, vamos mi lindo cordero solo unos minutos, necesito verte._

 ** _Akane Hyakuya:_** _Pero, si Yuu-nii se entera…_

 ** _Mika Vampire:_** _Yuu-nii, Yuu-nii ¿Acaso te importa más que yo? Creí que era a mí a quien querías._

 ** _Akane Hyakuya:_** _¡Yuu-nii es familia! Claro que a él no lo veo de la misma manera que a ti. Son muy diferentes._

 ** _Mika Vampire:_** _Pero no son hermanos legítimos así que no puedo dejar de pensar en la posibilidad, tal vez debería dejar que seas feliz con él y no entrometerme entre ustedes._

 ** _Akane Hyakuya_** _: ¡Te equivocas! No será mi hermano de sangre pero es como si lo fuera, además ¿Por qué te comparas con él? ¿Estas celoso? … Mika, sabes que te amo, no tienes por qué ponerte así._

 ** _Mika Vampire_** _: Si me amas tanto, ven a verme. Estoy a 2 cuadras de tu casa esperándote ;)_

 ** _Akane Hyakuya:_** _¡¿Ehhh?! ¡En seguida voy!_

 _Visto 23:37_

-¡¿Es en serio Akane?! – Los gritos de un joven moreno de cabellera negra resonaban como eco en una pequeña habitación mientras posaba frente al computador de su hermana.- ¡¿Por qué no me dijo que tenía novio?! ¡A-aún es muy chica...! y por dios ¿"Mika Vampire"? ¡¿Por qué carajos fijarse en alguien que no pude poner su puto nombre real en Face?!

\- ¿Yuu-nii? – En esos momentos una pequeña de cabello corto castaño con media coleta se asomó por la puerta. Tallándose los ojos por lo adormecida que aun estaba.

\- Oh…lo siento ¿Te desperté? – Pregunto dándose cuenta que sus gritos habían comenzado a elevarse y a ocasionar molestias.

\- Sip, pero no te preocupes ¿Y Akane-neechan? ¿Dónde está?

\- Ah… Sa-salió a la tienda, y… en realidad creo que se está tardando, iré por ella así que regresa a la cama.

\- ¡Sí! - respondió la niña aun con voz soñolienta, siendo casi arrastrada por Yuuichirou hasta la habitación de al lado.

Fingiendo una sonrisa se retiró por el pasillo, mientras caminaba tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y no despertar a nadie más, ni siquiera a alguna encargada para reportar la salida de uno de los niños del orfanato. O Adolescente si se podría decir, Akane era una de las jóvenes más grandes del lugar, teniendo su misma edad, 17 años.

Era increíble para Yuuichirou que a esa edad la muchacha ya tuviera interés en tener una relación amorosa. No es como si fuera algo anormal en las fechas, ya en el colegio había observado a varias parejas incluso menores. Pero en definitiva no podía permitir que alguien le pusiera las manos encima a su adorada hermana.

 _"Vivan las relaciones sexuales ilícitas"_ La frase típica de su mejor amiga Shinoa resonó como eco en su interior antes de salir a la calle.

-¿Relaciones sexuales? – Con cara de horror volteo a ver la hora, eran aproximadamente las 12 de la noche, y le resultaba obvio que no era la hora indicada para salir con novios fuera de casa.

Miles de escenas pasaron por su cabeza, tales como un depravado sexual llevando a Akane a un motel a esas horas ¿No la dejarían entrar, cierto? Ella aún era menor de edad. Tratando de calmarse salió a asomarse por las calles. Cuando otro pensamiento le entro a la cabeza.

17 es cerca de los 18, tal vez ni siquiera haya diferencia física entre esas edades ¿Y si consigue una identificación falsa? Sería creíble que es real, además un tipo que ande a media noche en las calles sin temor a los peligros debe tener auto, y si tiene auto debe tener dinero, el suficiente para conseguirle una identificación falsa a su hermana para llevarla a un motel.

No es que fuera paranoico pero la familia era algo que consideraba sagrado, y cuando de ella se trata siempre terminaba poniendo los peores escenarios en su cabeza.

¿Y si después de llevarla al motel y abusar sexualmente de ella la secuestra? Akane es lo suficientemente bonita como para que intenten raptarla, el tal Mika el vampiro podría conseguir mucho dinero si la vende a un tratante de blancas. Vendiendo chicas después de abusar sexualmente de ellas es como debía ganarse la vida, así es como era tan adinerado y se compraba un auto para vagar a estas horas.

Quedo paralizado unos momentos al racionar, un "a dos cuadras de tu casa" no le decía hacia qué dirección debía ir. Si Akane supo hacia donde caminar es porque no era la primera vez que se escapaba, es más debía ser costumbre ¿Cuántas veces se la habían llevado a un motel? Si los encontraba, cavaría la tumba del depravado sexual que abusaba de su hermana.

En definitiva, era momento de entrar en pánico. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo a una dirección al azar hasta dar con las 2 cuadras donde dio un giro para comenzar a rodear el perímetro.

\- Mika el vampiro, Mika el vampiro- repetía en tono bajo incansablemente mientras su cuerpo estaba demasiado acelerado. Más esto no le evitaba perder su objetivo, su hermana.

Tras girar nuevamente en una cuadra, bajo los reflectores del parque cercano, logro divisar la larga cabellera de Akane, sintiendo aún más el impulso de acelerar su paso. Pero se detuvo un poco al ver a su acompañante.

Un joven un poco más alto que el, cabellera rubia a un tono muy bajo, y de piel extremadamente clara, portando algo que claramente reconocía como uniforme escolar. Bueno, tal vez no era un depravado sexual sino un simple estudiante calenturiento. Un poco más calmado alentó su paso para terminar entre arbustos cercanos donde los vería un poco más de cerca analizándolos.

A distancia más corta pudo tener una mejor vista, el muchacho tenía ojos azules bastante llamativos, el par de zafiros relucían a distancia. Para nada sería un japonés, tenía toda la fachada de extranjero. Y no podía negarlo, era bastante atractivo, incluso el collar negro en su cuello lo hacía resaltar más. Siendo del poco contraste que observaba en su apariencia, puesto que aparte de las claras tonadas de piel y cabellera, portaba uniforme blanco.

¿Quién aun traía puesto el uniforme a estas horas? Ahora comenzaba a verse sospechoso, pronto reconoció a que Instituto pertenecía, alguna vez Yoichi le había mostrado un video de las últimas competencias de atletismo de varias escuelas donde participaron la mayoría en Japón. Y bien aunque no recordaba el nombre exacto del instituto, sabía que era de ricachones.

Un apuesto ricachón extranjero, vaya que Akane no tenía mala puntería. El chico se veía buen partido.

Sintiendo como el temor se esfumaba de su cuerpo, Yuuichirou estuvo a punto de regresar a casa y dejar a Akane sola con su novio, de no ser porque sus nervios se alteraron enormemente cuando el rubio se acercó lentamente al rostro de la muchacha castaña, para darle un ligero rozón de labios.

Un beso.

Un ligero escalofrió recorrió por completo el cuerpo del pelinegro, sintiendo ganas de salir corriendo, pero sus piernas no reaccionaban. Consecuencias de ser un entrometido.

\- Akane-chan, di que me amas – las palabras de la pareja eran apenas audibles a la distancia.

\- Te amo Mika- respondía la joven en tono acaramelado mientras seguía jugueteando con los labios del rubio.

\- Dilo otra vez.- esta vez reconoció la tonada amable de la voz del rubio.

\- Te amo Mika.- El rubio se estaba empezando a dejar llevar, uniendo sus labios con más fuerza a los de la muchacha. Donde un ligero gemido fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Yuuichirou antes de finalmente salir lentamente temblando.

No se volvería a meter en asuntos de su hermana.

* * *

Bueno eso había pensado recién salió del parque. Ya recobrando el aliento y sintiendo el pesar de que palabras usaría con ella la próxima vez que la encontrara, no pudo evitar volver a ir a la habitación de Akane a revisar el perfil de Mika, pensando lo descuidada que esta fue al dejar su cuenta abierta. Tan rápido como pudo copio el enlace de la dirección de perfil y se la mando por correo desde la cuenta de Akane hasta el suyo, para luego borrar el mensaje y hacer como que no paso.

Ya en su habitación, termino de igual manera encendiendo la computadora que tenía para revisar el mensaje y enviarle solicitud al rubio, aunque por unos momentos le pareció estúpido hacerlo desde su cuenta. No estaría mal jugar un poco. Ya que estaba igual desvelándose y no sentía apuro por llegar temprano mañana a clase. Termino creándose una cuenta falsa para responder y enviar solicitud.

Mika Vampire, Huh…

Con un poco de humor, decidió que su nueva cuenta en Facebook tendría como nombre "Black Hunter" y ¿por qué no? Iniciar con un lindo mensaje.

 ** _Black Hunter:_** _Hey, te vi besando a mi hermana, pero no creas que eso significa que haya aceptado del todo su relación, voy a cazarte vampiro._

Guardando su nueva dirección en el móvil, finalmente Yuuichirou opto por dormir tranquilo, o por lo menos cerrar los ojos hasta escuchar el sonar de la puerta de Akane llegando a casa. Fue hasta entonces que finalmente logro dormir.

* * *

La mañana siguiente despertó tarde, como era costumbre, pero no le tomo importancia, bien no le veía el problema a saltarse la primer hora de clase si igual detestaba al profesor Guren y sabía que el sentimiento era recíproco.

Un par de horas después, ya estaba en la hora de desayuno con sus compañeros evitando ser visto por su profesor, aunque su móvil tenía más atención que el resto a su alrededor. Diría que no tenía interés en el tal Mika, pero en definitiva lo tenía, era el primer novio de Akane después de todo.

\- Maldición…- gruñía por aun no tener respuesta.

\- Yuu-san no deberías ser tan entrometido con tu hermana- sonreía una joven bajita de cabello lila.- Es su primer novio, y ya sabes ¡Vivan las relaciones sex-

\- ¡No lo digas! – La interrumpió al momento.- Es su primer novio, no tiene por qué tocarla de alguna manera indebida, Akane aún es una niña.

\- ¿De qué siglo eres? – Pregunto más pícara.- En estos días las cosas no funcionan así, nadie llega a los 18 siendo virgen.

\- ¡Cállate!

\- ¡Oh! Aguarda, será que… ¡Yuu-san aún es virgen! – grito, aunque estando en la azotea los únicos que lograron escucharla fueron sus mismos amigos.

\- P-pero eso no está mal- respondió Yoichi, el joven castaño de ojos grandes a su lado.

\- Por dios, ¿acaso aquí todos son vírgenes? Solo falta que Kimizuki también lo sea.

\- A mí no me metas.- respondió el chico de lentes sonrojado.- N-no tiene nada que ver contigo.

\- Así que salgo con un trío de vírgenes.- La muchacha se soltó a carcajadas.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti…? ¿Acaso tú ya…? – Yuuichirou se abstuvo de terminar las preguntas, aún tenía la cara sonrojada por lo anterior.

\- Se-cre-to – Sonrió de manera sospechosa.

\- Eres una ra- No termino de hablar cuando llego notificación de mensaje a su móvil - ¡¿Mika?! – No podía ser nadie más, la cuenta que dejo abierta en su móvil fue la que acababa de hacer la noche anterior.

 ** _Mika Vampire:_** _Lo siento por la escena, pero prometo que no le haré nada malo a Mary, sé que es una chica bastante especial._

\- ¿Mary…? – Un hueco se formó en su estómago al instante - ¿Quién es esa? - y la paranoia volvía.- Hijo de puta

 ** _Black Hunter:_** _¿Mary?_

Respondió apresurado, notando luego lo estúpido que fue.

 ** _Mika Vampire:_** _Oh, lo siento ¿No eres el hermano de mi exnovia Mary? Haha creo que es el único que me entere que me vio besando a su hermana._

 ** _Black Hunter:_** _Muy gracioso, con esta quedaste totalmente desaprobado, así que no te atrevas a acercarte a mi hermana._

 ** _Mika Vampire:_** _Pero eso es decisión de Clare no tuya ;)_

 ** _Black Hunter:_** _¿Clare?_

En definitiva debía pensar 2 veces antes de enviar un mensaje, per sus dedos se movían más rápido de la cuenta antes de reaccionar.

Después de un visto lo próximo que apareció fue un "No puedes responder a los mensajes de esta conversación" y el nombre donde anteriormente observaba _Mika Vampire_ tenía marcado _Usuario de Facebook._

 _-_ ¡Ese bastardo! – Grito alterado, con ganas de arrojar el móvil desde la azotea.

-¿Yuu-kun? ¿Pasó algo malo? – se acercó Yoichi tratando de calmarlo.

-¿Algo malo? ¡¿Algo malo?! ¡Ese bastardo confundió a Akane con una tal Mary y luego con una Clare!

\- Vaya…Así que Mika-san es un pillo-

-¿Pillo? ¡Es un bastardo en toda la extensión de la palabra! ¡Ni crean que lo dejaré que se vuelva a acercar a Akane!

No había peor desesperación en ese momento, su hermana era engañada por una alimaña de lo peor y eso jamás lo podría perdonar, tendría que darle la cara a la muchacha para contarle la verdad, ¿cómo reaccionaría ella? Iría como un ave de mal agüero a destrozarle el corazón, tal vez así como fue su primer novio, seguramente era su primer amor.

Ya se sentía culpable al respecto, tal vez Mika luego se aburriría y buscaría otra así que no habría necesidad de decirle. Pero mientras tanto…

 **No.**

No permitiría que jugaran con su hermana, si lo bloqueaba en Facebook igual lo podía buscar en persona, después de todo ya lo había visto, fácilmente lo volvería a reconocer, además aún recordaba el uniforme de este, solo tenía que dirigirse al instituto y asunto arreglado, le daría una paliza que jamás podría olvidar.

\- Kimizuki… ¿viniste en el auto de tu padre?

* * *

Antes de la salida ya iba en camino hacia el instituto como el busca problemas que siempre resulto ser. Y de alguna manera u otra había convencido a Kimizuki con la excusa de "si se tratase de tu hermana me entenderías" mientras que Yoichi fue el sacrificio para no dejar que Shinoa los siguiera. Sería más problemático con ella cerca... o tendrían menos libertad de actuar, una de dos.

Después de buscar en la red la dirección del instituto lograron dar con el lugar, complicándose un poco ya que vivían en una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo, buen territorio para que el tal vampiro Mika buscara presas que acechar. Pero en definitiva lo atraparía.

Mientras continuaba con toda la angustia del mundo preguntándose si llegaría a tiempo antes de que se retirara del colegio, si no era saliendo de aquí, difícilmente encontraría la manera de ubicarlo. Para fortuna o desgracia, cuando llegaron al lugar ya había estudiantes retirándose.

De antemano se notaba la clase social a la que pertenecían, todos actuando de manera más refinada en su caminar, algunos eran recibidos por choferes y quienes iban en auto propio.

Auto.

Pronto Yuuichirou comenzó a hacer memoria de los autos que había en el parque en la noche, aunque claro su atención había sido prestada a otro asunto, y sinceramente todos hasta ahora se parecían. De momento solo se mantenían estacionados cerca de la puerta de salida observando a cada estudiante salir. Hasta que les llamaron la atención.

\- Hey, ese lugar de estacionamiento está reservado.- Comento una joven de apariencia mucho menor de enormes coletas rozadas mientras fruncía el ceño molesta y se cruzaba de brazos.

\- L-lo sentimos, en realidad estábamos esperando a alguien- Comento Kimizuki tratando de mantener un tono regular de voz sin sonar sospechoso.

\- ¡Tú! ¿Conoces a Mika? – Sin embargo Yuuichirou no tardo en asomarse con expresión más molesta que la de la joven.

\- ¿Mika? ¿Te refieres a Mikaela?

\- Si es el güero desabrido, si –

\- Ohh… parece que otra vez hizo enojar a alguien – Rió la jovencita.- Claro, pero si quieren verlo tendrás que esperar a que termine las clases de piano.

\- ¿Huh? ¿Piano? – Maldito ricachón de clase.

\- Si, solo les advierto que si se meten con Mika terminaran perdiendo, aunque si gustan arriesgarse, ¡Adelante! Será entretenido saber cómo terminan. – La niña se retiró con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Hey Yuuichirou ¿Estás seguro que no terminaremos en algo malo?

\- Nada puede ser peor, así que tranquilo, igual el afectado seria yo.

\- Si así lo dices…

* * *

Paso cerca de una hora aproximadamente hasta que finalmente un último auto salió del estacionamiento del colegio privado, conducido por el joven rubio que estaban esperando. Para desgracia de Yuuichirou no había momento para darle la cara, tendría que esperar a que bajara. Mientras tanto, tendría que hacer gastar un poco más de gasolina a su compañero.

Dar con la casa de Mikaela sería provechoso, así no habría problemas para ubicarlo próximamente en caso de no tener oportunidad en esta ocasión. Para molestia de Kimizuki parecía que Mika no tenía el interés de hacer una parada, hasta recorrer casi un cuarto de ciudad cuando terminó en un café donde finalmente se estacionaron cerca.

\- ¡Finalmente...! –

\- Yuu ¡detente! – Kimizuki lo jalo antes de que este saliera del auto disparado por Mika

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! - volvió a gritar alterado al ser detenido.

\- La chica…-el chico de lentes señalo hasta una mesa en las afueras del café donde yacía una chica entusiasmada. Mientras ambos chicos se silenciaron para observar la escena.

\- ¡Mika! – Grito la joven de cabellos azulados al verlo - ¡Estaba desesperada por verte!

\- ¡Yo igual Sakura! – el joven rubio reacciono igual acelerando su paso para ser recibido por los brazos de esta.

\- Me hacías tanta falta – la joven empezó a hacer pucheros.

\- ¿Por qué será? – respondía el chico juguetón dedicándole una mirada tierna.

\- Sera que… me tienes loca amor – finalmente ambos terminaron sellando sus labios con un beso.

\- ¡Ese hijo de p…! - Yuu intento gritar y salir con más coraje. Mas una mano sobre su boca le impidió hacer escándalo.

\- Silencio Yuuichirou, no es el momento –

\- ¿Ha? ¿Por qué? – dijo en voz baja.

\- Dijo Sakura.

\- ¿Y? - No lograba comprender

\- La otras que te mencionó fueron Clare y Mary ¿Qué no?

\- ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

\- Akane, Mary, Clare, Sakura ¡Van 4! - Exclamó en voz baja.

\- Lo sé ¡es un puto! ¡Ahora déjame salir a darle una paliza! – continuaba con su pequeño escándalo a tono bajo.

\- No seas idiota, sería más conveniente si tienes pruebas, tómale fotos, lo amenazas con que no se acerque a Akane y listo.

\- Bueno... tal vez eso funcione, pero igual lo golpearé.

\- Como quieras, pero de momento trata de usar la cabeza y saca tu maldito teléfono.

\- D-de acuerdo – finalmente el pelinegro trato de calmarse un poco mientras sacaba su móvil y tomaba algunas imágenes disimuladamente.

A final de cuentas solo tomo unas 10 fotos que parecían bastante comprometedoras, y al cabo de aproximadamente una hora ya el rubio parecía retirarse. Más aún seguía en pie lo de averiguar la dirección de Mika, no quedó de otra para Kimizuki que acceder nuevamente a seguirlo. Aunque esta vez terminaron dando en un centro comercial al otro extremo de la ciudad donde esta vez el rubio se encontró con una pelirroja, igualmente muy atractiva, un par de fotos igual extras no sobrarían.

A la salida, igualmente fue despedida con una chica, para luego encontrarse con otra en una calle un tanto solitaria, donde para no hacerse llamativos, terminaron estacionándose a un par de cuadras, así el moreno solo se bajaría para tomar alguna foto disimuladamente, aunque le parecía estúpido que Kimizuki lo dejara avanzar solo, sin nadie para detenerlo probablemente si terminaría lanzándose contra el rubio.

Con esa idea en mente, avanzo por la calle donde recordaba haberlo visto estacionarse y en efecto estaba el auto pero no había nadie alrededor, un tanto extrañado se medio asomó a la ventana del auto, donde finalmente observo que estaban.

Y en cuestión de segundos regreso al auto de Kimizuki con la cara roja a un color extremo sin decir ninguna palabra.

\- Hey, ¿qué paso? ¿Tomaste las fotografías? – El pelinegro solo negó con la cabeza. - ¿Ha? ¿Qué no se supone que buscaríamos como alejarlo de tu hermana?

\- T-te…

\- ¿Te…?

\- ¡Tetas! ¡Le vi las tetas a la otra! – finalmente expulsó de su boca mientras no cabía en la expresión, en realidad era la primera vez que veía algo así.

\- ¡¿Cómo que le viste las tetas?! – el otro chico reaccionó con cara de vergüenza.

\- ¡Se está cogiendo a otra en el auto! ¿Cómo quieres que explique eso?

\- Y-yo tomaré las fotografías.- el chico casi sale apresurado.

\- ¿Estás loco? Suficiente por hoy ¡Nos largamos!

* * *

Uno de los más grandes traumas de Yuuichirou había surgido en esa noche, después de perseguir al novio de Akane ni siquiera sabía que cara poner. ¿No le habría hecho algo así a ella? Lo colgaría de las bolas de haber sido así.

Ahora tenía más cosas en mente, realmente la juventud de estos días si hacia ese tipo de vulgaridades ¿Por qué en el auto? Pudo haberla llevado a un motel.

Bien Mika el vampiro no sería un violador que vendería a Akane pero era algo similar, un depravado sexual. Era obligatorio encontrar la manera d alejarlo de su hermana, era su preciada familia y nadie debía meterse con ella, menos un degenerado de ese tipo.

De momento igual la frustración no lo hacía perder cierta escena de sus recuerdos. Ni siquiera fue notado cuando se acercó al auto. La muchacha retorciéndose incómodamente en el auto con la blusa abajo, sudorosa, sonrojada y evidentemente gimiendo de placer seguía ahí cada que cerraba los ojos. Ni siquiera escucho bien por los vidrios cerrados, pero casi alucinaba el sonido.

Pronto comenzó a entender un poco, "vampiro", realmente lo parecía, pues acechaba a la joven como si se tratase de uno, dándole ligeras mordidas en el cuello mientras parecía estar saboreando. Aferrándola fuertemente a su cuerpo mientras contorneaba las piernas que salían de la corta falda.

Fueron solo unos segundos los que lo observó y en plena noche su cuerpo ardía, sintiendo algo que jamás había sentido, hasta que todo se hizo evidente al notar una erección en sus pantalones. Por primera vez se había excitado, y a pesar de lo repulsivo que parecía masturbarse, tenía la necesidad de tocar su miembro.

* * *

\- Yuuichirou ¿Volveremos a perseguir a Mika? – La voz de Kimizuki lo perturbaba.

\- ¿Eh? – el moreno aún estaba un tanto aturdido aparte de tener falta de sueño.

\- Bueno…podemos conseguir más fotos para cuando lo encares ¡Hazlo por tu hermana! – dio un último grito con la cara roja.

\- ¿Mi hermana? ¿No será que en realidad quieres tomar alguna foto guarra?

\- ¡Que a ti no te importe! ¿Lo haremos?

\- B-bueno... creo que debemos… aún no sabemos con cuantas mujeres sale Mika…

\- ¡Bien! Traje mi cámara.

\- ¡¿Ha?!

* * *

Perseguir a Mika pareció volverse rutina, al paso de una semana lo habían seguido hasta cerca de las 10 de la noche antes de que le llamaran la atención a Kimizuki por estar tan tarde fuera de casa. Pero aún en esas horas de persecución diarias habían recabado suficiente material.

9 días hábiles de clase y ya tenían fotografías de Mika con alrededor de 26 chicas, y pasara el tiempo que pasara el par acosador no paraba de sorprenderse, cayendo en la conclusión de que Mikaela debía tener un ligero problema mental si se atrevía a hacer lo que hacía. Era un acto irresponsable y demasiado atrevido, sumándole que habían observado una doble fachada en el chico.

Si no estaba con alguna de sus tantas novias, se encontraba simplemente solitario con cara de agobio malhumorado, de antemano ni siquiera parecía tener amigos, simplemente frío y rígido. Cualquiera a que viera esa parte de él y le contaran de su otra cara no lo creería.

Para las 2 semanas incluso Yuuichirou y Kimizuki se habían desviado del tema principal de alejarlo de Akane para terminar como si fuesen una especie de detectives averiguando todo lo que pudieran. Claro, hasta donde el límite de la hora llegaba, era notorio que Mika nunca regresaba temprano a casa, ni siquiera a cambiarse antes de iniciar con sus citas.

Todo parecía volverse bastante normal, hasta que el cumpleaños de la hermana de Kimizuki llegó y no pudo llevar a Yuuichirou a perseguir a Mikaela, pero no sería impedimento. Una bicicleta puede ser igual a un auto ¿No es así? Además estaba el bus para regresar a casa.

El pelinegro se saltó las dos últimas horas de clase para llegar a tiempo y apenas lo alcanzó, era una suerte que el rubio fuese el último en salir del colegio, al paso de seguirlo algunas 3 cuadras. El auto se detuvo.

¿Tendría una cita cerca?

Realmente lo dudaba, siempre salía con chicas de lugares dispersos donde difícilmente una se encontrara con otra y ninguna a la fecha vivía cerca del colegio. Extrañado igualmente se detuvo ocultándose, mientras dejaba la bicicleta oculta en un callejón. Pero al volver aún no había rastro de Mika, el auto seguía estacionado pero volteara a donde volteara no lo podía encontrar.

Luego de unos minutos el moreno comenzó a exaltarse, mirando la calle solitaria donde habían terminado. Trato de buscarlo, pero por más que corriera no lo ubicaba, el único punto de referencia era el automóvil estacionado.

Sin dejarse intimidar, Yuuichirou siguió girando por un par de calles ¿Cómo es que había terminado en un lugar tan abandonado? Ni siquiera lo notó.

El nerviosismo se comenzó a apoderar de él al paso de una hora, donde por más que buscara seguía sin tener rastro, estaba comenzando a cansarse, pero el auto seguía ahí. ¿Tal vez Mika había entrado a algún edificio?

Resignado a volver y ya con pocas energías, se dispuso a volver al callejón donde tenía oculta la bicicleta, más al girar hacia esa dirección, fue recibido por un fuerte golpe al estómago que incluso le nublo la vista y lo tiró al suelo.

-¿Eh? – No supo cómo reaccionar al ver los brillantes ojos azulados del mismo rubio que estaba buscando.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto el rubio de mala gana, mostrando un tono serio a comparación de cómo había escuchado su voz antes. Bajando lentamente hasta acercarse al joven en el suelo.

\- E-eso no te importa- gimoteo al sentir como casi lo ahorcaban contra el suelo.

\- ¿Tu amigo no te acompaña hoy?

-¡Q-que eso no te incumbe!

\- Claro que me incumbe, son el par de raros que llevan días siguiéndome – Dijo como si realmente eso no le importara.

\- ¿Eh...? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? –Incluso si liberaban su garganta la sorpresa no lo hacía reaccionar.

\- Desde el primer día ¿Tuviste una buena vista? Supongo que eres Black Hunter ¿o me equivoco?

\- Mika Vampire…

\- ¿Quién de todas es tu hermana?

-Maldito…

\- Vamos, solo dilo…

\- Mirya, Ángela, Nadeshiko, Sofía, Dayana, Shirano, Hime, Akane…

\- ¡Te voy a hundir desgraciado! – La rabia se reflejó en sus ojos

\- Oh… así que es Akane – Respondió frío en su tonada de cinismo.

\- Ni siquiera son hermanos de sangre.

-¡Es mi familia! – Pronto trató de liberarse, hasta lograr quitarse al rubio de encima, girando bruscamente y cambiándolo de posición para darle un puñetazo a la cara. Sin embargo, este no se opuso. – ¡No te vas a defender bastardo!

\- Si me haces algo el único perjudicado serás tú.

\- ¿Perjudicado yo? ¿Acaso estás jugando? ¡Tengo cientos de fotos de ti con muchas mujeres! ¡Puedo hacer que tu farsa caiga y todos se den cuenta de lo que haces!

\- Insisto en lo mismo – Finalmente el rubio le dedico una sonrisa, tan hipócrita como la que le dedicaba a cada una de las mujeres con las que salía.

-¡Solo tratas de confundirme! Pero haré que te arrepientas de haberte metido con mi hermana ¡Haré que nunca la vuelvas a ver en tu vida! ¡Maldito Mika!

\- Mikaela Tepes –

\- ¿Eh? – al momento de escuchar el nombre completo, sintió un ligero escalofrió, ciertamente el apellido le sonaba bastante familiar.

\- Akane, es del orfanato Hyakuya ¿no es así? Creo que sería una lástima que alguien de la familia que dona más fondos a ese orfanato se moleste y simplemente deje de hacerlo.

\- T-tú…-Toda fuerza se esfumo de su cuerpo, e incluso retrocedió un poco.

\- ¿Acaso creías que era idiota? No escojo chicas al azar – Finalmente se volvió a levantar poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el uniforme.- Por si tu cerebro es muy lento como para entenderlo, en definitiva me gusta tener mujeres a mis pies y hacer lo que me plazca, puedo ser un romántico si me lo propongo, pero no soy conformista ¿Por qué solo una? Claro, que si se enteraran de que salgo con más se molestarían, por eso es más fácil si escojo adecuadamente, y bueno... creo que mucha gente percibe dinero gracias a mi familia, así que ¿Por qué no empezar con chicas así?

\- Realmente eres un desgraciado...- La ira comenzó a acumularse dentro de Yuu, en definitiva lo podía calificar igual que a un violador.

\- No lo niego, pero deberías tomarlo en cuenta. Y así que… ¿Akane? Bueno es bastante linda, pero es molesto que tenga un hermano como tú.

-¡No quiero que le vuelvas a poner una mano encima! – Ni siquiera sabía que decir realmente, en ningún momento pensó que los fondos que se otorgaban al orfanato estarían en juego, y si los perdieran por su culpa no podría perdonárselo. Al igual que apreciaba a Akane como para dejarla en manos de un rufián como Mika. Ahora entendía la frase de _entre la espada y la pared_.

\- Así que de todas formas no quedaste satisfecho… ¿Que deberíamos hacer? … Yuu-chan.

-Podemos solucionar esto de alguna manera, pero por favor deja a Akane en paz.

\- ¿Y las donaciones?

\- Y-yo…

\- Creo que deberías pensarlo bien, tal vez haya manera de que hagamos un acuerdo. De momento solo apártate de mi camino y deja de espiarme, mañana te enviaré un mensaje ofreciéndote un trato. Solo te aclaro una cosa, siempre salgo ganando.

-¿Qué clase de trato?

\- No lo sé, pero voy tarde a una cita, así que hasta la próxima, Yuu-chan - finalmente aquel rubio se despidió dedicándole nuevamente una dulce sonrisa.

¿Y ahora que iba a pasar?

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:** _Cordero_

* * *

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios o críticas constructivas, pueden dejar un review

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Cordero

**Seductor Insano Capitulo II**

 _~Cordero~_

Haber pasado la noche con dificultad para dormir le había robado la energía para iniciar un nuevo día, sin embargo, la misma desesperación lo obligo a levantarse más temprano de la cama. No había entendido claramente lo que pasaba, tan solo el hecho de que estaba en las redes de Mikaela. Ese maldito _vampiro_ que le robaría los ánimos.

De momento esperaba obtener un acuerdo que no lo dejara en desventaja, ofrecerse como sacrificio con tal de que no afecten al orfanato y dejen en paz a Akane debía valer la pena. Aunque aún no tenía idea de qué clase de cosas lo obligaría a hacer. Mientras no fuese obligado a cometer algún acto inmoral, todo marcharía a la perfección.

¿Qué tan malo podría ser? Tal vez solo lo iba a hacer actuar como su sirviente, un mandadero con quién envíe recados a sus novias, fingir ser amigos para quedar bien con alguna, o algo así, si pensaba en el lado negativo podría obligarlo a robar o algo por el estilo. Aunque era muy poco probable, alguien que por naturaleza tiene dinero no necesitaría a nadie que le ayude en eso.

Entonces ¿Qué quería de él? , ¿Solo fastidiarlo? Bueno, era un niño rico con tiempo de sobra que parecía solo buscar algo de entretenimiento.

Lo siguiente en cuestión era si debía contarle a sus amigos al respecto. Tal vez serían de bastante ayuda, o Shinoa terminaría burlándose de él, Yoichi asustado y Kimizuki... bueno el no importaba. Shinoa era la del problema. De momento sería mejor ocultar ese evento, tampoco quería involucrarlos en algo peligroso si esto resultara así.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo trato de ocultarse de sus compañeros, prefiriendo que no lo observaran actuar sospechoso, así su ansiedad respecto a recibir un nuevo mensaje no sería notoria.

Para su suerte el mensaje tan esperado llego en esa hora, probablemente Mika también tenía el mismo horario de almuerzo. Temiendo de lo que podría pasar, Yuuichiro tomo su celular casi sin quererlo ver, pensando de antemano las posibles palabras que estarían escritas. Tratando de tomar un poco de aliento después de respirar profundamente, se dignó a tomar el móvil, sería mejor quitarse la duda de una vez por todas.

 _ **Mika Vampire:**_ _Yuu-chan ~ Creo que ya decidí que es lo que quiero de ti, serás mi lindo cordero, para hablar los detalles del trato, quiero que nos veamos a las 6:30 en el café ubicado a 4 cuadras de tu_ casa.

¿Su lindo cordero? ¿A qué se refería con eso?

Ahora estaría más cabreado de un mensaje tan simplón que realmente no le quitaba las dudas en lo más mínimo.

 _ **Black Hunter**_ _: ¿A qué te refieres con cordero? Habla claro, no quiero empezar con jueguitos. Y no estoy de acuerdo con la hora, Akane suele estar por esos rumbos con sus amigas a esa hora._

 _ **Mika Vampire:**_ _Yo escojo las condiciones, esa hora será y lo del cordero, te lo explicare luego ;)_

Maldición. Ese tipo parecía solo querer jugar. Antes de oponerse nuevamente en un mensaje, prefirió pensarlo. No estaba en condiciones de ponerle peros, esta vez estaría más atento a sus acciones y no respondería mensajes a la primera. Podría ocasionar algún problema.

Habría que esperar al atardecer para volverse a reunir con él. Su situación se estaba tornando bastante extraña, y en cierta parte el solo fue quien había ido a la cueva del lobo, y para colmo debía regresar a ella. Un lindo lobo disfrazado de cordero. Trataba de pensar analogías para encontrar el significado de esa palabra.

De alguna manera, recordaba que Mika ya había hecho alguna referencia con ella antes, pero… ¿Qué era?

Antes de encontrar la respuesta por sí mismo, fue interrumpido por Kimizuki que parecía haberlo estado buscando.

\- Hey… Shinoa lleva bastante rato buscándote, Yoichi también está preocupado. – Dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos con un poco de desinterés.- De cualquier manera ¿Saldremos de nuevo tras el rubio? Hoy es martes de motel.

\- No seguiremos a Mika hasta un motel – Respondió molesto – Termino la persecución, ya hable con él.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? ¿Qué paso? – pregunto asombrado, a la vez que molesto.

\- Nada malo, se espantó como un cobarde y dijo que dejaría en paz a Akane. – Giro el rostro tratando de que no notaran que estaba mintiendo.

\- ¿Tan solo así? ¡Pudiste sacarle algo de provecho! Había bastante material como para que incluso lo extorsionaras. – La palabra extorción no sonó muy bien para Yuu.

\- Pues ya está todo terminado, deberías alegrarte, así no faltaras a clases por escapar conmigo.

\- A mí no me afecta faltar a un par de clases, de todas formas siempre saco las notas más altas en los exámenes, a diferencia de ti que te irás a recuperación.

\- ¡Eso a ti no te incumbe! Si me voy a recuperación o no, no es asunto tuyo.

\- Claro que no idiota!

Alejándose de las fotografías y el tema de perseguir a Mikaela, los regresaba a su estado de compañerismo natural.

* * *

Ser atrapado por el profesor Guren peleando con Kimizuki, fue suficiente para disimular el nerviosismo que venía cargando durante el día. Podría notarse algo tenso, pero eso era bastante normal en cualquier estudiante que fuese enviado a dirección y terminado con un reporte.

Las burlas de Shinoa estaban enfocadas a un castigo o llamada de atención por parte de la directora del orfanato, pero más que las quejas que recibiría que para nada eran buenas si era de los mayores en dicho lugar, tenía asuntos más importantes con lo que incluso ni siquiera sintió molestia alguna.

No solo tenía el problema con Mikaela en mente, desde hace tiempo tenía un segundo inconveniente, su edad. Faltaba un par de meses para cumplir los 18 años, y como era sabido siendo mayor de edad no podría quedarse más en el orfanato. Debía hacerse responsable de sí mismo e incluso buscar un departamento donde viviría. Probablemente a su paso, difícilmente estudiaría la universidad y en su lugar buscaría empleo.

El alejarse de ese lugar no significaría que le perdiera el apego, puesto que sin lugar a duda ahí estaba su preciada familia y no los dejaría caer a causa de los juegos de un adolescente mujeriego. Ahora habría que esperar a tener alguna respuesta. Comenzando a ponerse de mal humor incluso Yoichi notó que no era buen momento para conversar con Yuu sobre sus problemas. Era mejor hacerlo cuando se observaba con la mente un poco más despejada.

La hora indicada llego más pronto de lo que esperaba, ciertamente ese tipo de esperas suelen ser eternas, más el resto de dilemas habían hecho que Yuuichiro se perdiera del entorno. Sin darse cuenta ya era la hora de salida del colegio, y esperar a las 6:30 o fue mucho en comparación del resto del día.

Como si se tratase de su misma suerte, el cielo comenzó a nublarse cerca de esa hora, y con toda la pesadez del mundo decidió acudir a la cafetería media hora antes, así estaría preparado para recibir al rubio e incluso pensaría en cómo hacerlo. Sin embargo para su sorpresa en una mesa del fondo yacía el joven rubio mientras mensajeaba vía móvil.

Aparentemente tenía el mismo interés de llegar temprano.

\- Oh, llegas temprano Yuu-chan.- Dijo el rubio mientras desviaba un poco la mirada del móvil.- Pedí una rebanada de pastel mientras te esperaba, pero creo que se me quito el hambre. Así que cómela tu- Ordeno mientras seguía tecleando.

El muchacho asintió en silencio y se sentó frente al joven rubio mientras este le extendía la rebanada de pastel. Incluso dudaba el dar algún bocado, Mikaela termino haciendo a un lado su móvil para dirigirle la mirada, como si tratase de analizarlo.

Ese par de ojos zafiro estaban clavándose profundamente sobre él. Tan serenos, cual mar donde está a punto de desatarse una tormenta , podía notar en ellos un mal presagio, pronto logró sentirse como un animal indefenso perdido en el bosque sobre la mirada de un depredador a punto de lanzarse sobre él.

Con el corazón comenzando a acelerarse, finalmente dio un bocado a la rebanada de pastel, aunque fue un poco difícil de tragar. Ser intimidado no era una buena opción, tras sentir el dulce sabor pasando por su garganta, esta misma se aflojo dándole la fuerza para entonarse.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Pregunto firme, mostrando un gesto de molestia. Así lograría parecer un poco más intimidante, tratando de que Mika no se llevara a juegos con él.

\- Que lindo eres Yuu-chan, tal parece que quieres verte genial para mi ¿No es así? Creo que es buen comienzo para mi lindo corderito.- Por su parte el joven rubio le dedicaba una sonrisa un tanto tímida, cual chica enamorada.

\- Deja de fingir, no es como si quisiera aparentar algo falso – en realidad lo hacía, estaba que se moría por dentro.- además explícame de una vez a que te refieres con "Cordero", no logro entenderte – Tratando de mantener su postura, se cruzó de brazos.

\- Pues, un cordero es un cordero Yuu-chan, digamos que soy un lobo cazador- Al terminar esta última frase, repentinamente cambio su expresión a una más seria y temible, tomando aire para entonar palabras.- Y si te llamo lindo, debes actuar de tal manera, no te conviene ponerme de malas, así que compórtate. No me hagas ver como el raro aquí.

\- ¿Ha? ¿Cómo debo tomarme eso? Y si… ¡el único raro de este lugar eres tú! – De inmediato reaccionó alterándose, golpeando la mesa con los puños – Solo quiero saber qué demonios quieres.

\- A tu lugar – El joven rubio le frunció el ceño - ¿Qué es lo que quiero? Supongo que distraerme contigo, luego de pensarlo durante la noche, me di cuenta que no me servirías de nada, ni tienes algo que pueda servirme. Pero luego de pensarlo más a fondo, creí que sería entretenido que fueras uno de mis corderos.

\- ¿Pero qué mierda son tus corderos? – Trato de controlarse volviendo a su lugar.

\- Mis novias, imbécil – Respondió casi escupiendo de mala gana.

\- ¡¿Ha?! ¿P-pero como podría yo ser algo así? ¡Soy un hombre! – Volvió a gritar en voz alta levantándose y acaparando la atención de varios del lugar.

\- Que te controles – Volvió a indicar – Yo que sé, jamás he salido con un hombre, así que creí que podría ser entretenido. Tienes lindos ojos…- Dijo con la misma cara seria y de ceño fruncido.

\- ¿L-lindos ojos? – Esta vez se volvió a posicionar en su lugar pero de debilidad, sintiendo un ligero calorcillo en las mejillas. Eso había sido un cumplido después de todo, el primero que le habían hecho en realidad.

\- Ohh, vaya que si eres lindo – Le sonrió el rubio – Creo que después de todo si puede funcionar.

\- S-sigo sin entender que quieres de mi ¿E-es sexo? ¿Quieres acostarte conmigo? – Preguntó temeroso.

\- No precisamente, el sexo es más aburrido de lo que crees… - Dijo en un tono un poco más bajo de lo normal, como si incluso esas palabras fueran algo pesadas.

\- ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres exactamente? Si no es sexo– Preguntó con más dudas, aunque era un alivio que dijera que no quería relaciones sexuales.

\- No dije que no quería sexo, solo que no era precisamente eso, supongamos que si lo hacemos será un extra, lo que realmente me interesa de mis corderos es su corazón – Dijo mostrando una mirada un tanto perdida.

\- ¡Maldito traficante de órganos! ¡Sospechaba desde el comienzo que podrías ser algo así!

\- ¿Acaso eres idiota? Me refiero a sus sentimientos. Yuu-chan, quiero que me ames - Ahora fue este quien se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Amarte? – En ese momento Yuuichiro comenzó a creer que se trataba de una especie de broma - ¿Quién diablos podría amarte a ti?

\- 94 chicas lo han hecho, Yuu-chan. He recibido declaraciones de amor de 94 chicas hasta la fecha. – Rió satisfecho.

\- ¡¿94?! ¿P-pero cómo? – reaccionó sorprendido ante el número, aunque un segundo después creyó que era falso, era cierto que lo vio salir con varias, 26 en realidad. Pero en definitiva el nuevo número resultaba exagerado. – Eso es mentira, eran 26…

\- Pff ¿26? Probablemente ese sea el número de las chicas actuales, pero tengo un par de años haciendo esto ¿Lo sabías? – Pronto el rubio comenzó a sentirse satisfecho el ver que estaba acaparando la atención del moreno.

\- Si han sido 94 y ahora son solo 26 significa que no te amaban, solo fuiste cosa de un rato y te dejaron.

\- ¿En serio crees que alguna termino conmigo? Soy yo quien decide cuando terminar. Cuando sé que están realmente enamoradas y empiezan a empalagarme, las boto y busco un remplazo. Cosa fácil.

\- Eres de lo peor… - Nuevamente Yuuichiro empezaba a molestarse, ya estaba viendo con la clase de persona que trataría.

\- Jamás lo he negado. Y bueno, como ya lo dije, remplazo a un cordero por otro cordero, si quieres que deje en paz a Akane, entonces Yuu-chan deba ocupar su lugar. – le volvió a dirigir una sonrisa.

\- Entonces… ¿Debo fingir ser tu novio…?

\- No fingir, lo serás. Y no podrás negarte a eso.

\- ¿Durante cuánto tiempo sería?

\- Hasta que te enamores totalmente de mí, y me aburras.

\- Realmente eres un idiota si crees que podría enamorarme. – Frunció el ceño tomándose las palabras como de mal gusto.- Eso es imposible.

\- Te diría que no me retes, pero en realidad esto es un reto. No ha habido persona que no haya logrado conquistar desde que inicie, y tú serás alguien más en la lista.- La seguridad de las palabras del rubio de ojos azules le empezaron a causar gracia a Yuuichiro.

\- Entonces… el trato es que sea tu novio para que me enamores… ¿Notas lo ridículo que suena?

\- Aunque te suene estúpido, es lo que me gusta hacer.- suspiro – Yuu-chan ¿Me dejarías enamorarte?

\- Jodete…- Dijo con calma.

\- ¿Eso es un "si"? – pregunto arqueando la ceja.- Yuu-chan, apresúrate a responder, se supone que tengo una cita con Akane a las 7:00 en este lugar.

\- Hijo de puta… - Frunció el ceño. – Hablo en serio, dime que es lo que realmente quieres, no voy a creer el cuento del novio.

\- Ya te dije que es lo que quiero.- Lo miró directo a los ojos de manera firme, tal vez así sería tomado en serio.- Quiero que Yuu-chan pase el suficiente tiempo a mi lado como para que me extrañe cuando no este, que me convierta en la persona que haga latir tu corazón con fuerza, que sueñes conmigo durante las noches, que desees que mis labios se rocen con los tuyos, que mis manos toquen tu piel, que quieras sentir mi aliento cerca de tu rostro, ser el ladrón de tus pensamientos y que sientas que estallaras si no me dices "te amo".

-… - El joven pelinegro solo quedó pasmado ante tales palabras sin poder decir nada al respecto. Al ver que no había respuesta, Mikaela procedió.

\- Bueno Yuu-chan, y si me preguntabas por el sexo, puedes incluir que quieras que hagamos el amor.

\- ¿Que… qué diablos pasa contigo…?

\- Nada malo Yuu-chan – le sonrió- Solo soy un lobo manso que prefiere que los corderos vayan a él por gusto a ser devorados.

\- No te entiendo en lo más mínimo… ¿sabías?

\- Haha, no necesitas entenderme, al contrario debo ser yo quien aprenda a entenderte. Solo así sabré como llegar a tu corazón, aunque supongo que será un poco más difícil que con las otras ya que me has descubierto.

\- Es obvio que no podrás enamorarme. Soy un hombre y ya sé que eres un maldito.

\- Pues prepárate para enamorarte de un maldito, Yuu-chan, nunca fallo.

\- ¿En qué consistiría ser tu novio? – Pregunto aun incrédulo.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso no has salido con alguien antes? Solo seriamos como una pareja normal.- Respondió como si nada, mientras el pelinegro por su parte terminó con un ligero rubor que lo delataba.- No me digas que… ¿Yuu-chan no ha tenido novia antes?

\- ¡Cállate! – Estaba más que delatado por su expresión.

-¡En serio eres lindo Yuu-chan! – Sonrió satisfecho- Bueno, supongo que haremos cosas como salir juntos de paseo, tener citas. Si hay algún lugar donde quieras ir solo pídemelo, al cine, la feria, donde sea yo pago los gastos. También podemos hablar sobre nosotros ¿Qué es lo que te gusta? Tu comida favorita, colores, libros, todo lo que te interese. Y claro, como yo mando en la relación supongo que me corresponderá darte algunos detalles, algún regalo de vez en cuando.

\- B-bueno… N-no suena tan mal… - comento girando el rostro tratando de ocultar su rubor. Sería su primera pareja si aceptaba, y en realidad no sabía nada del asunto.

\- Y lo que diferencia la amistad del noviazgo, tendrás que estar cerca de mí en cada cita, caminaremos de la mano, te abrazaré y tendrás que corresponderme, me dejarás acariciarte, diremos palabras de amor y lo más importante… – nuevamente sonreía, mas esta sonrisa era más amplia que las otras- Besaré a Yuu-chan.

\- Tiene que ser una maldita broma…- volteó molesto aún manteniendo el tono de sus mejillas - ¡Jamás aceptaría eso!

\- No llames la atención de la gente alrededor. – Dijo en voz tranquila, aunque por su parte el pelinegro se levantó cabreado.

\- ¡Jodete! – Finalmente se dispuso a irse.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera! – en realidad el rubio no había esperado que rechazaran su propuesta, tras ver como el moreno avanzo, se dispuso a seguirlo para detenerlo. Aunque tuvo que detenerse a pagar la cuenta antes que le llamaran la atención. En ese momento Yuuichiro aprovecho para correr.

Mikaela salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar, tratando de ubicar a Yuu de inmediato, por suerte su vista era ágil como para no tardar en reconocerlo a lo lejos y saber qué dirección debía tomar. Su mirada no era lo único ágil, podría presumir que era un joven bastante veloz. Así que aún con la ventaja que le había tomado, no tardo en alcanzar a Yuuichiro, más fácilmente cuando este tropezó.

-Yuu-chan…- el moreno trato de levantarse rápidamente, pero antes de eso Mika logro tomarlo del brazo para llevarlo hasta un callejón cercano casi a rastras. Aún si Yuuichiro era un chico que se consideraba fuerte, no pudo librarse del agarre.

-He-Hey…! –Parte de su dificultad para huir se debía a que había terminado temblando, cosa que el muchacho de ojos azules no tardo en notar.

-¡¿Acaso crees que puedes escapar así de fácil?! – Gritó Mikaela molesto.

-¡¿Y que querías que hiciera?! – Dijo aún temblando al sentirse totalmente acorralado y nervioso. –

-¿Acaso no ibas a darte en el lugar de tu hermana? ¿O prefieres que termine todo esto de una vez? Cargarías con la culpa en el orfanato.

\- D-debo darme en su lugar pero… ¿No podrías pedir otra cosa? E-eres un raro.- En ese momento su sentimentalismo se comenzó a reflejar en sus ojos, había comenzado a tener miedo, pero ¿Miedo de que? Se preguntó Mikaela mientras lo veía.

\- No quiero otra cosa.- Con estas palabras Yuuichiro termino dejando brotar un par de lágrimas, sorprendiendo al joven rubio. Pero más que sentir lástima al ver el rostro lloroso, sonrojado y desbordante de temor, otra extraña sensación llego a él.- Es más… ni siquiera pienso dejarte la opción de que no reemplaces a Akane… prefiero que Yuu-chan sea mío.

\- Eres un…- no terminó de hablar antes de sentir los brazos de Mikaela rodeando su espalda, para apretarlo levemente con un brazo mientras la palma de su otra mano dio hasta su cabeza.

\- Yuu-chan ¿Por qué tiemblas? – Preguntó con voz suave, aunque no era el tono hipócrita que usaba. Mientras comenzaba a abrazarlo con un poco más de fuerza y a darle ligeras palmadas en la cabeza. Era bastante cálido en realidad, además de emitir un dulce olor de su piel, un tanto diferente al olor fresco que percibía del perfume en sus ropas. Logró notar el contraste de olores cuando Mikaela le recostó el rostro sobre su hombro.

\- Te tengo miedo…- lo admitió.

\- Huh… pero no soy tan malo…- respondió pensativo.

\- Entonces deja a Akane, no perjudiques al orfanato ni me pidas ser eso que quieres.

\- Eso no se va a poder, es un trato injusto.- Finalmente lo separó de su cuerpo para verlo más directamente a la cara. Normalmente le desagradaba ver a las personas llorando, pero Yuuichiro parecía tener un toque especial que evitaba que sintiera repulsión a el.- Eres tan lindo Yuu-chan.- dijo en voz baja antes de comenzar a limpiarle las lágrimas.- ¿Por qué tienes miedo de que intente enamorarte?

\- No me enamoraras por más que lo intentes… así que eso no importa. Simplemente no quiero que vayas a estar propasándote conmigo, no quiero besarte.

-¿Yuu-chan tiene miedo de ser besado? ¿Lo has hecho antes?

\- N-no…- respondió en tono bajo.

\- Mmm... Eso será un problema, porque a mi realmente me gusta besar.- le sonrió mientras el otro agachaba el rostro.- Supongo que te daré tu primer beso ¿Eso no es lindo?

-¡Claro que no es lindo! – Yuuichiro trato de apartarse bruscamente. - ¡Eres un demente!

\- Si Yuu-chan sigue rechazándome así, probablemente también querré hacerle el amor.- Esta vez le dirigió una mirada picara y coqueta.- Si me rechazas será peligroso.

\- T-tú… eres un maldito.

\- Bueno, la única manera de escapar de eso sería que no aceptes mi trato y mejor prefieras el retiro de fondos.

\- ¡No hagas eso! – Gritó asustado.

\- Dejemos de darle vueltas al asunto, necesito respuesta ahora.

\- Yo…

\- Es más, para que sea más interesante, cerrare los ojos. Si me besas tú mismo, será que aceptaste, si no… notaré tu ausencia cuando te vayas.-

Dando un gran suspiro, el joven rubio finalmente se colocó firme y cerró los ojos. Por su parte Yuuichiro fue tomado por sorpresa, sintiendo que había empeorado las cosas, pero lo que debía hacer era bastante obvio, su familia seria lo primero. No dejaría que fueran afectados por nada en el mundo, aún si tenía que ir como un cordero estúpido a la boca del lobo.

Y eso es lo que haría. Con el corazón en la mano y aún temblando ante lo que podría pasar, avanzó a paso lento, tratando de que sus piernas no le fallaran y terminara huyendo. No debía hacerlo, tomó todo el aire que pudo cuando llego hasta el frente, sintiéndose un poco ridículo porque en realidad no sabía besar, aunque eso no tuviese mucha ciencia.

Acerco su rostro levemente mientras tuvo que pararse un poco de puntitas por los centímetros que Mikaela le tenía de ventaja. Cuando logró sentir la respiración cercana y su piel se erizó por completo, fue el momento en que más quiso salir de ese lugar, pero tomando un poco de valor, se aproximó un poco más siendo notado, puesto que para que resultase más cómodo, tomo la nuca de Mikaela, logrando acercar su rostro.

Con esto el mismo joven rubio terminó accediendo para darle leves roces en la nariz antes de lo principal, volviendo a sentir como Yuuichiro temblaba. Y aunque se sentía desesperado por unir sus labios, el jugueteo de narices le resulto agradable. Un poco animado y aprovechando lo lento que era el pelinegro igual termino tomando al joven de la nuca para unirse de una vez por todas.

Yuu…niichan...- La voz de Akane terminó por interrumpirlos, formando un hueco en el estómago del par de jóvenes.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:** _Distorsión amorosa_

* * *

 **N/A:** Estuve leyendo un par de MikaYuu y llego a ese incómodo momento en que noto que son de temática linda y me empiezo a sentirme culpable porque todo lo que escribo termina clasificado como M… pero igual el fic será dulce en cierto punto :'D ya lo verán.

Por lo menos me tomaré mi tiempo antes de llegar a esa parte o-o De momento me interesa más un Mika posesivo y celoso a causa de su cordero favorito. Ciertamente ese Mikaela y su aura de "Bastardos, no se atrevan a ponerle una mano encima a mi Yuu-chan" es lo que me enamora de él xD

De momento, alguna queja, comentario o sugerencia, pueden dejar un review nwn la verdad me animo mucho ver los anteriores QwQ si hay quien busque leer MikaYuu.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Distorsion Amorosa

**Seductor Insano Capitulo III:**

 _~Distorsión Amorosa~_

-Yuu...niichan…- Volvió a repetir la muchacha castaña al observarlos en una escena un tanto comprometedora - ¿Qué…que es lo que están haciendo?

-A-Akane… ¡No es lo que parece! – Yuuichirou reaccionó asustado apartando su rostro de Mikaela, más al tratar de librarse, los brazos de este no lo soltaron. Contrariamente parecieron aferrarse más a él.

La interrupción fue bastante desafortunada para el par, ciertamente el responsable era Mikaela al haber citado cerca de esa hora a Akane, aunque en realidad era parte de su plan para presionar a Yuuichirou. El joven rubio estaba tratando de calmar su humor pero resultaba difícil, más que tener nervios por ser descubierto de esta manera, tenía coraje.

En efecto desde el primer día que vio a Yuuichirou sintió algo especial que difícilmente definiría, pero aparentaba ser lo contrario a desprecio. Así que tras pensarlo dedujo que era atracción, ver sus ojos molestos era motivación a querer tenerlo en sus brazos, y conocer las diferentes fachadas de él sería un disfrute. Tal vez incluso se sentiría más satisfecho de conquistarlo a él que a las demás. Pero más que nada, el muchacho le había demostrado ser aquel cordero que llevaba tiempo buscando.

Quien lo desataría de aquella maldición que agobiaba cada uno de sus días y le daría fin a la horrenda imagen en que se había convertido. No era ciego a su realidad, sabia cuáles son los límites de cada individuo y él había rebasado los suyos. Era momento de crear una dulce desgracia que derribe su imperio.

De momento estuvo a punto de recibir un beso de su parte por primera vez y lo que obtenía era una interrupción que lo sacaba de sus casillas. El joven moreno se tensó al ver que el rubio no lo soltaba y la mirada de ira que produjo instantáneamente. Tras un suspiro bastante hondo, lo volvió a acercar para abrazarlo con más fuerza.

-Yuu-chan yo me encargo…- le susurró al oído.- después de todo creo que me quedo claro que aceptaste el trato.

-¿Ehhh…? – Los nervios del pelinegro no se irían tan fácil. Menos al sentir como Mika se aferraba aún con más fuerza dejando caer su rostro sobre sus hombros.

-¿Mika…? ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?!- Gritó Akane un tanto alterada al no tener respuesta.

-L-lo siento Akane…- Dijo en tono bajo Mikaela mientras comenzaba a morderse los labios y a temblar.- Y-yo. ¡Realmente lo siento Akane-chan! – Finalmente soltó a Yuuichirou bruscamente, para dirigirle la mirada a la muchacha, aún bastante tembloroso y con la cara sonrojada.- L-lo que pasa es que…- Pronto comenzaron a brotar unas leves lágrimas de sus ojos, sorprendiendo totalmente al moreno al lado. – N-no sé por dónde empezar… - El joven dramático se dejó caer de rodillas.

\- ¿M-Mika….? – la joven se acercó un tanto asustada ante el acto, perdiendo de manera leve la expresión que tenía anteriormente.- P...pero que… - Le dirigió la mirada a su hermano.

\- …Ah…- este no sabía cómo responder. Estaba totalmente shockeado.

\- Akane chan… yo…quería hablar contigo sobre esto…- Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar más naturalmente, mientras trataba de limpiarlas con las mangas del saco del uniforme.- Desde el primer momento que te vi…Cre-creí que había algo especial entre nosotros….pero… hace un par de días que quería tomarte por sorpresa… lo vi y… ¡realmente lo siento Akane-chan! P-pero... ¡creo que me enamoré de alguien más!

\- ¿Ha….? – El pelinegro quedo boquiabierto ante la actuación de Mikaela. Esta escena era lo menos que esperaba, además se notaba que era excelente actor ¿Cómo es que podría poner esas expresiones e incluso ponerse a llorar? Era bastante obvio que él no podría seguirle el juego.

-¿Estás enamorado de él….? – Pregunto la muchacha temblorosa, mientras se acercó a Mikaela.

\- Debes odiarme… p-pero ¡realmente trate de evitarlo! No es como si hubiera elegido sentirme así, jamás pensé que podría enamorarme a primera vista, pero al verlo una vez más y sentir que mi corazón se aceleraba... era bastante obvio.- Pronto empezó a gimotear como si difícilmente pudiera tomar aire.- Quería decírtelo… por eso te pedí vernos hoy…- Akane no podía decir ninguna palabra- Pero lo volví a ver y… todo dentro de mí se vino abajo, no esperaba realmente el ser correspondido y… terminamos así… re-realmente lo siento, sé que no tengo perdón alguno.

-Eso no puede ser… ¡¿por qué de Yuu-nii?! – Exclamo mientras termino de igual manera dejando brotar un par de lágrimas y girando el rostro contra Yuuichirou.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? – Debía encontrar la manera de librarse de esto.

-¿Yuu-nii…? ¿E-él es Yuu-nii…? ¿Tu hermano? – Pregunto en tono bajo como si estuviese desconcentrado.

-¿N-no lo sabías? – Pregunto Akane con el mismo desconcierto. En ese momento Yuuichirou analizó la escena. Dejando puntos en claro de la situación que Mikaela planteaba. Primero, el mismo confesaba haberse sentido atraído por alguien más, segundo, le quería contar sobre su supuesto nuevo enamoramiento, tercero, se complicó el asunto tras haber sido correspondido y terminar siendo descubierto por ella y ahora fingirá que no sabía que eran hermanos.

¿En serio Akane iba a creer algo así? La idea era un tanto rara pero nada mal para ser improvisada. Solo que había un inconveniente, estaba en medio de ella. El colmo es que hubiera dicho que ya lo correspondió. Pero, de igual manera ya habían sido vistos a punto de besarse… No había de otra más que seguir el juego de Mikaela.

Si él fingía que no tenía idea de que eran hermanos, fácilmente podría fingir que él tampoco sabía que eran novios. Rápidamente trato de improvisar ante la situación.

-¿D-De que están hablando?- pregunto entre tartamudeos.- A-Akane… ¿tú lo conoces?

\- Yuu-nii…- Los ojos de la castaña se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, comenzando a poner nervioso a Yuuichirou. Antes de que pudiera decir algo para calmar a su hermana, el sonido del sollozo del joven rubio se hizo aún más audible, como si hubiese entrado en pánico.

\- ¡Realmente soy de lo peor! ¡Me enamoré del hermano de mi novia! incluso ambos somos hombres…-

-Mika… tranquilo… - La muchacha se empezó a asustar un poco con el llanto incontenido de Mikaela. Mientras Yuuichirou seguía sin creer que este pudiese montarse un drama así, literalmente parecía actor de telenovela, y ese truco de llorar… en serio se veía tan real, de no conocerlo podría creer que realmente era un sentimental llorón.

-¡Es que no lo entiendes! Sé que realmente estoy mal… jamás pensaría que sería un homosexual, probablemente ahora te de asco, sé que se burlaran de mí en casa y en la escuela, soy de lo peor… Incluso le romperé el corazón a Akane, s-solo…. Por favor perdónenme…

-N-no eres un raro…- La muchacha se puso tan nerviosa que terminó acercándose a tratar de consolarlo- Nadie se debería burlar de ti si te gusta un hombre… N-no podría odiarte por eso… Y-Yuu-niichan es un buen partido, así que si te gusta… -No pensaba correctamente lo que estaba diciendo.- ¡Aceptaría que ustedes dos fueran pareja!

-¡¿Qué?! – Yuuichirou grito de golpe extrañado ante esas palabras.

-¿E-En serio Akane? ¿No te molestaría que saliera con él...? – Pregunto secándose las lágrimas.

-No podría interferir entre el amor de Mika y Yuu-niichan… si ustedes realmente se quieren, es imposible que me oponga. Sé que eres un excelente chico que hará feliz a Yuu-niichan.

-¿A-Akane? – Algo dentro de Yuu quería que la situación planteada por Mikaela no resultara pero de momento parecía que las cosas se tornarían un poco más raras.

-¡Yuu-nii! ¡Por favor cuida bien de Mika! S-sé que esto es un poco extraño, pero, realmente los quiero a ambos así que si ustedes están enamorados no voy a juzgarlos ¡Voy a apoyarlos tanto como me sea posible! Si alguien los molesta, les aseguro que yo misma estaré ahí para defenderlos.

-E-espera Akane… ¡¿Acaso no te importa que te robe el novio?! – Pronto comenzó a reaccionar.

Akane siempre fue una chica servicial que solía poner a los demás sobre ella, tan gentil y humilde que incluso prefería ceder su almuerzo a alguien que ya comió pero que aún tenía hambre. Por algo siempre se preocupaba por ella, era una joven fácil de manipular si le pones a alguien en frente que se hace el sufrido.

Mika parecía conocerla, sería bastante obvio que ella preferiría que su hermano mayor se quede con la persona que ella también quiere de ser necesario. Realmente era una buena chica, y Mikaela un desgraciado.

Ahora quedaba solo una opción, ser el hermano que le robó el novio a su querida hermana. Sonaba mal pero en realidad la alejaba del lobo, ella no merecía estar con un bastardo infiel como lo era ese vampiro. Aunque ella no lo supiera, le estaba haciendo un bien. Orgulloso de ver como era su hermana, se acercó a ella para abrazarla, aunque esta no entendió mucho.

-Lo que más quiero es que Yuu-niichan sea feliz.- Ella le correspondió el abrazo.-

-Eres una buena chica ¿Lo sabías? – Yuuichirou al final terminó sonriendo, en definitiva darse a cambio no estaba tan mal si con eso protegía a su preciada familia.- Muchas gracias Akane.

-Solo prométanme que se esforzaran en ser una buena pareja ¿vale? – La muchacha derramó un par de lágrimas, cedería a la persona que quería después de todo. Finalmente terminó aferrándose al cuerpo de su hermano entrelazando sus brazos. Duraron un par de segundos de esta manera hasta que la muchacha finalmente se calmó. El estar tan cerca de Akane hizo que Yuuichirou se olvidara momentáneamente del problema.

La castaña era realmente cómoda y emitía un dulce aroma, en ese momento se dio que después de todo ya no era tan niña. Ella había intentado dar un paso adelante para ser una mujer. Cualquier hombre que la tuviera sería el más afortunado. Apostaba que lograría ser una excelente esposa, estaba creciendo como una mujer madura pero eso no le quitaba lo humilde y gentil que era.

Finalmente se estaba relajando después del alboroto que habían ocasionado. Sin embargo el exceso de tiempo unido a pesar de que solo era una muestra fraternal de cariño, se estaba tornando desquiciante para el rubio.

\- ¿Akane…?- Interrumpió el ojiazul.

-Oh, lo siento. Creo que me estaba dejando llevar.- La muchacha se levantó apresurada de su lugar soltando a Yuuichirou y haciendo una leve reverencia, como la joven educada que siempre fue.- Mikaela, te encargo a mi hermano Yuuichirou ¡Por favor cuida de él! –

-No te fallaré otra vez.- Respondió el rubio firmemente. Logrando sacarle una sonrisa a la muchacha antes de que esta diera la vuelta y se retirara apresurada presionando los puños hasta lograr distanciarse y finalmente correr. Dejando atrás a su hermano con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Ella es una chica bastante amable…- Dijo el pelinegro en tono bajo.

-¿Te gusta? – Pregunto Mikaela en tono serio denotando molestia.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso estas loco?! ¡Es mi hermana!

-Mientras no sean hermanos de sangre no me voy a tragar el cuento de los felices hermanos que se quieren. Si te llegas a enamorar de ella prepárate para lo peor.- Amenazó frunciendo el ceño.

-¡¿Ha?! ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?

-Bueno tal vez estoy molesto porque mi nueva pareja estaba abrazando a otra mujer muy acarameladamente y para colmo frente a mí. No perdono infidelidades Yuu-chan.

-¿Esto es en serio? – Arqueo la ceja extrañado.- Mi supuesta nueva pareja me reclama por infidelidad solo por abrazar a mi hermana mientras él sale con más de 20 chicas a la vez.

-Tú y yo no somos iguales.

-Pff es increíble que creas que me voy a enamorar de ti, tendría que ser muy estúpido.

-No retes a la suerte, caerás ante mí… y… ¿en que estábamos? – Pronto Mikaela se acercó a Yuuichirou acorralándolo contra la pared del callejón.- Creo que me debes un beso Yuu-chan.

-Bastardo…- Rendido ante lo que era inevitable el pelinegro se recargo contra la pared elevando su rostro y cerrando los ojos para finalmente recibir el beso. La respiración cercana del rubio lo hizo tensarse, pero entre más rápido mejor. Pero al final, el rubio simplemente se retiró molesto.

-Tch…- chasqueo la lengua.

-¿Eh…? ¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunto el pelinegro extrañado.

-No es la manera de empezar, no puedo discutir contigo y luego besarte a la fuerza. Así no es el amor Yuu-chan.

\- Creí que así cerraríamos el trato.

-Eso lo decido yo. – El pelinegro solo se sintió colmado.- Creo que sería mejor si tu primer beso es en la primera cita. Después de todo eres totalmente primerizo.

\- Entonces me retiro por hoy.- Enfadado el pelinegro entro en marcha, avanzando un par de pasos hasta cojear y delatar que se había lastimado cuando se tropezó.

-Ohh…- El rubio sonrió.- No deberías caminar en ese estado.

-Que a ti no te importe.- Trato de retomar el paso normal pero antes de que lograra avanzar más, el otro muchacho lo alcanzó tomándolo desprevenido flexionándolo de las rodillas para levantarlo del suelo y lograr cargarlo en brazos.- ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué diablos haces?!

\- Te cargo como a mi princesa.- Le sonrió feliz.

-¡Estás loco ya bájame!- De inmediato trato de forcejear para soltarse, pero parecía en vano el rubio tenía más fuerza de la que podía aparentar.

\- No. Yuu-chan es mi princesa, además, después de abrazar a Akane-chan de esa forma, lo justo es que me dejes un lindo momento contigo. Así que te llevare en brazos hasta el orfanato.

-¡Pero no quiero! – Trató nuevamente de librarse, mientras su cara se empezó a sonrojar al ver que un par de niños pasaron y se quedaron observándolos.- ¡No hagas esto en público!

\- Si Akane lo sabe que lo sepa el mundo.- Sonrió.

-Hijo de pu-

\- Cuida esa boca.

Luego de forcejear las 2 primeras cuadras sin obtener resultado, Yuuichirou terminó rindiéndose dejando que lo llevaran igual en brazos, de todas formas no había tanta gente vagando en la calle y se veía más ridículo si sus intentos eran en vano. Por lo menos aprovechó para recargar peso en él con el objetivo de fastidiar al rubio mientras lo cargaba. Denotando una expresión de guerra entre ambos quienes mantenían inflando las mejillas como reflejo.

Antes de finalmente llegar al orfanato Yuuichirou suspiró.

-¿Podrías por lo menos bajarme aquí? –

\- Si lo pides con cariño no puedo negarme.- Respondió fingiéndole una sonrisa aunque en realidad se estaba cansando. No era como cargar a una chica, ni tampoco reaccionaba como una. Solo veía al pelinegro actuar testarudo y poco delicado. Haciéndolo reflexionar un poco ¿Su método de conquista a chicas funcionaría igual con un hombre? Lo dudaba bastante.

¿Qué es lo que atraía a un hombre? Pregunta estúpida si se trataba de uno. Pero en realidad la situación era un tanto complicada, puesto que Mikaela tenía tendencias a aislarse si es que no estaba con una chica, difícilmente hablaba con un varón que no fuese Ferid su… tutor si se puede considerar así.

Ferid sería pésima opción para preguntar al respecto sobre gustos de hombres si posaba como Miss Universo. No era exactamente el macho que esperaba le hablara de hombres. Y sus compañeros de clase, primero muerto que dirigirles la palabra, los detestaba a todos sin excepción. Cada estudiante del instituto que no se tratase de su hermanastra Krul.

Cuantas veces no había deseado cambiarse de instituto. Por lo menos tenía el plan de estudiar la universidad en América. Nuevo detalle a considerar, faltaba menos de un año para eso. El asunto de Hyakuya entonces debía ser rápido. El plan era terminar con todas sus actuales novias antes de esa fecha, a la mayoría ya las consideraba enamoradas así que no sería problema terminarlas pronto, pero había algunas aún en proceso.

Por desgracia había terminado con algunas que más bien eran adictas al sexo y no precisamente parecían buscar tener algún sentimiento. Odiaba a esa clase de mujeres, eran todo un reto. Sumándole que odiaba el sexo, lo hacía tener que rebajarse y exhibirse desnudo, aunque prefería no hacerlo y terminar con algo de ropa.

No tendría que hacerlo con Yuuichirou en serio ¿Cierto? Era solo un crío virgen al que quería molestar para entretenerse. Tal vez no tendría que llegar a ese extremo, simplemente con captar su atención bastaría. O en realidad no. No quedaría satisfecho sin una confesión amorosa del moreno, volviendo al punto inicial de cómo sería posible enamorarlo y después de eso conseguir su odio.

Tal vez solo debía tratarlo como a cualquier primeriza, a paso lento dándole tiempo para asimilar la situación en la que estaba ahora. Teniendo pequeños detalles y llevándolo a lugares sin sobrepasarse. Pronto empezaría a calendarizar las citas con Yuuichirou.

A final de cuentas lo dejo y este se fue refunfuñando, podía notar que tenían un mal comienzo. Igualmente algo dentro de él había quedado inquieto. No debió ser tan malo si hubiese recibido un beso en aquel momento, y si hacía esperar para ese momento entonces debía hacer algo que valiese la pena.

¿Cuál sería la mejor manera de saborear a Yuuichirou? Tan solo esperaba que fuese algo dulce.

Con eso vagando por su mente, ni siquiera notó cuando llego a su departamento. En realidad no vivía en la residencia de la familia, había preferido un departamento separado, no es como si fuera algo complicado para una familia de dinero. Vivir solo resultaba bastante cómodo.

Un buen momento para un primer beso… ¿Cuál sería? De ser una chica supondría que lo básico era algo como una tarde, después de una velada tranquila, al final de una cita con luces y fuegos artificiales.

Con un varón… ¿Qué tan diferente podría ser? Si no tenía ni la más remota idea entonces trataría a Yuuichirou como a una dama desde el comienzo, que era de lo que al menos tenía una idea, luego se amoldaría a como este respondiera. Tratando de descansar se recostó, después de tomar una ducha. Aunque una extraña sensación no lo dejaba tranquilo.

La escena del abrazo de Yuu y Akane seguía repitiéndose una y otra y otra vez en su cabeza.

Había un significado tras esto, celos. Era poco común que los sintiera si tenía poco tiempo saliendo con Akane. Tal vez era otro tipo de molestia lo que sintió, recordando lo repulsivo que era y sin lograr conciliar el sueño, tranquilo terminó sacando su móvil para enviar un par de mensajes.

 _ **Mika Vampire:**_ _Hunter-chan -inserte corazón- ¿Qué tal tu noche?_

 _ **Black Hunter:**_ _Eso a ti no te importa_

 _ **Mika Vampire:**_ _Que cruel :c y yo que solo quería darle las buenas noches a mi NOVIO_

 _ **Black Hunter:**_ _=-= Jodete_

 _ **Mika Vampire:**_ _¡Yuu-chan no seas tsundere!_ _Aunque eso te hace ver realmente lindo, me gusta cuando haces gestos y te sonrojas n-n_

 _ **Black Hunter:**_ _…_

 _ **Mika Vampire:**_ _ya decidí donde será nuestro primer beso ( 9 */3/*)/_

 _ **Black Hunter:**_ _¿Dónde?_

 _ **Mika Vampire:**_ _El fin de semana en el festival de cerezo. Te esperare ahí a las 8:00, no tardes, reservaré esa tarde solo para ti 1313_

 _ **Black Hunter:**_ _De acuerdo._

 _ **Mika Vampire:**_ _No seas tan seco Yuu-chan ;3;_

 _ **Black Hunter:**_ _Y tú deja de poner emoticons como niña retardada de primaria que no quieren ni en casa._

 _ **Mika Vampire:**_ _Púdrete._

 _ **Black Hunter:**_ _c:_

Faltaba mucho para saber seguir una conversación amena con alguien del perfil de Yuuichirou, de momento tomaría nota de cuál sería el estilo correcto de redacción de mensajes para este caso. Su costumbre eran chicas colocándole spam de corazones.

Su reto, si podría considerarse, resultaba un poco más complicado de lo normal.

* * *

 **Próximo Capitulo:** Besos sabor caramelo

* * *

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios o críticas constructivas, pueden dejar un review

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Besos sabor caramelo

**Seductor** **Insano** **Capítulo IV**

~ Besos sabor caramelo~

-Mikaela– Aún seguía susurrando aquel nombre un tanto inquieto, ¿En qué problema me metí?

Así todos los días desde su encuentro con aquel chico retorcido habían pasado con mayor fluidez de la que habría esperado, no daba señales de existencia más que algún par de veces en las que recibía mensajes con preguntas sin importancia o saludos.

De lo único que Yuuichiro había logrado comprender respecto a su extorsionador, era que se mantenía conectado a la red casi las 24 horas al día, sin importar en qué momento revisara la red, ahí estaba. Incluyendo las horas en las que según había aprendido al lado de Kimizuki se supone que debería estar en una cita.

Había algo extraño en eso ¿Acaso no es un estudiante? El mismo lo había visto salir de clases tiempo atrás, pero no había señal de tiempo en el que no estuviese disponible. Algunos de los mensajes los había recibido entre horas de clases. No le encontraba sentido.

Siempre disponible conectado a la red.

Eso debía generarle problemas escolares, pero tal vez no era precisamente el tiempo en línea la red lo que lo inquietaba, era la situación en general. 25 chicas más eran presa de aquel muchacho de ojos zafiro, aún protegiendo a su hermana de las garras de aquel seductor, había demasiadas inocentes que participaban en la obsesión del rubio sin saberlo.

El rostro inocente de Mikaela ocultaba demasiadas cosas que pocos creerían. Un ligero escalofrío empezaba a invadir a Yuuichiro entre mas pensaba el tema. Se conocía perfectamente, y en algún punto, explotaría.

Si bien actuaba con su estupidez clásica, trataría nuevamente de saber más sobre el joven buscando la solución a lo que lo acongojaba y sobre todo: No podía permitir que más personas fuesen víctimas.

Cerca de las 7:00 de la tarde, una hora antes de salir a encontrarse nuevamente con Mika, Akane sonriente invadió su habitación tomándolo por desapercibido.

-¡Yuu-nii! – Entró entusiasmada - ¿Estás listo para tu cita? Se te hará tarde si no te apuras.

\- Estoy listo- Frunció el ceño con disgusto

-¿Por qué esa cara? Deberías estar feliz- Se acercó más la jovencita sin siquiera pedir permiso.- Tal vez si te cepillo el cabello te relajes un poco.- Se posicionó detrás de él, luego de sacar un pequeño cepillo de la cajonera de Yuuichiro.

Por más que se trátese de su habitación, ella usualmente terminaba haciendo la limpieza como para saber con más exactitud donde se colocaba cada objeto. Era como la ama de casa después de todo.

-No tienes porque hacer esto.- Suspiro el muchacho, pero en realidad el sentir de las hebras del cepillo pasar por su cabello lo adormecían levemente, relajándolo un poco.

-¿Nervioso? Es tu primera cita, si no me equivoco.- La muchacha trato de enfocarse en lo que hacía mientras sacaba algún tema de conversación.

-Algo…¿Y tú? Akane ¿Realmente no te molesta que salga con él? Sabiendo que es tu ex novio- La muchacha se crispo.

-Supongo que es extraño.- Trato de reír.- Pero la felicidad de Yuu-nii me importa más, es mejor perder una relación amorosa que el cariño de tu familia.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – Se estaba comenzando a sentir incomodo nuevamente, pero sabía que podía obtener alguna información de su hermana, tal vez alguna debilidad del extraño muchacho. -¿Cómo se conocieron? –

Trato de no ser tan directo.

-Nuestro primer encuentro… Fue en una ocasión que asistí al refugio de animales como voluntaria, casualmente él fue de voluntario también. Dijo que le gustaban mucho los animales y quería apoyar- rió levemente.- Terminamos hablando durante mucho tiempo ¡te sorprenderías de todas las cosas que teníamos en común! – Después de esto calló un momento.- Sentí … como si fuese la clase de chico con la que siempre soñé.

-Akane…- Sintió un poco de lástima. Podía apostar que todo fue una farsa muy bien planeada.

-Pero como sea, creo que tal vez ese fue el error. Mika era tan sensible como siempre, quise ver a un hombre, demasiado sensible… si al final era gay no debería sorprenderme.- Trato de reír. -¿Y tu Yuu-niichan?¿Como conociste a Mika?

-B-bueno… solo lo vi en la calle …y no sé qué paso.

-¿Amor a primera vista? – Dijo emocionada- ¡Eso es muy romántico!

-S-si tu lo dices.- Trato de ser evasivo, era demasiado evidente cuando mentía.- Pero dime…¿Alguna vez le encontraste algún defecto?

-¿Eh? No realmente, creo que Mika es bastante especial, aunque…

-¿Aunque…?

\- A veces era demasiado meloso, es como si se deprimiera si no le dijera "Te amo" me hacia repetírselo en exceso – Suspiro.

-¿Nunca se propaso contigo?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! Mika dijo que no le gusta como son los jóvenes en la actualidad que piensan en sexo sin ninguna responsabilidad, sería bueno si las mujeres llegaran puras al matrimonio con en los tiempos de antes, aun si sonaba anticuado.

"Pero lo vi coger con otras" pensó Yuuichiro entre sí. Igual podía relajarse de que no hubiera abusado de esa manera con su hermana.

\- Tranquilo, Mika sabrá darte tu espacio. Creo que es una fortuna que tu primera experiencia amorosa sea con alguien como él, Yuu-niichan es lento en cuanto al amor y Mika es anticuado, creo que embonan bastante bien.

-¡No soy lento! – Grito ruborizado.

\- Claro que lo eres.- Hizo puchero la muchacha.- Te tardaste demasiado en fijarte en alguien, y vamos se hace tarde, no quiero que Mika se vaya a desesperar porque no llegas pronto, él es muy puntual.

\- Ya voy.- Gruño entre dientes, bien haría alguna media hora de camino, y estar en ropa tradicional no ayudaba. No tenía tanta facilidad para correr en Yukata.

* * *

La caminata rumbo al parque donde se encontraría con Mikaela fue más corta de lo que hubiese deseado, bien inclusive pretendía llegar un poco tarde. Mas un llegando 15 minutos antes de la hora indicada, se le habían adelantado.

Aún creyendo que podría tardar en encontrar al rubio al no haber dado lugar fijo de encuentro, dar con él fue demasiado fácil. Solo había que dirigir su vista hacia donde había un cúmulo de chicas alborotadas, como el clásico grupo de fans de los populares del instituto. Pero a diferencia lo que esperaría, el joven de en medio parecía molesto.

Bien Mika resaltaba más de lo que debería, era un joven apuesto después de todo, sus cabellos rubios podían distinguirse a distancia, sobre todo la piel clara que contrastaba contra la de los demás ciudadanos japoneses. Un extranjero a fin de cuentas.

Ni siquiera vestía ropa tradicional como casi la totalidad de celebrantes. Unos jeans ajustados color azul marino rasgados de las piernas, una playera de manga larga color guinda y chaleco negro delgado. Las tonadas oscuras de su ropa lo resaltaban a un más, dándole incluso la imagen de una celebridad misma. Para nada era vestimenta humilde, se notaba algo costosa. Joven adinerado después de todo.

Lo único raro del caso sería ese gesto de agobio al estar tan rodeado, no disimulaba su mueca en lo más mínimo. Tras acercarse un poco Yuuichiro, logro escuchar un poco entre los murmullos de las chicas.

\- Vamos, podemos divertirnos juntos, solo danos una oportunidad.- Se mostraba insistente una de las chicas con exceso de maquillaje.

-Lo siento, ya les dije que espero a alguien, se molestara si me ve con ustedes, así que por favor retírense un poco.

\- ¿Ehhh? vamos una chica no debe ser mejor que nosotras, te entretendríamos toooda la noche.- Se le inclino otra mostrándole algo de su escote.

\- Dije que no.- Su tono se ponía bastante amargo. Un paso más de Yuuichiro y Mikaela alzó la vista directo a él.- ¡ Yuu-chan! - Gritó aliviado.

\- ¿Huh? - No creyó que pudiera verlo bien si trataba de ocultarse entre la muchedumbre. Escuchar su nombre lo hizo sentir algo resignado.

El rubio trato de separarse del grupo de mujeres para ir a ir tras él.

-Hey, si solo esperabas a un chico más, esto podría ser más divertido, vamos quédate.- Una trato de jalarlo, pero Mikaela se aparto bruscamente.

\- Lo siento, soy gay.- Dijo en tono fuerte con gesto malhumorado. La chica solo lo soltó shockeada.

\- Yuu-chan, llegas temprano.- Le sonrió al moreno. Mientras este hizo expresión de horror al escucharlo.

\- Van a creer que soy gay- Mika le cubrió la boca antes de que hablara de mas. Y con un poco de desesperación lo jalo para retirarse pronto.

\- Te comprare algún caramelo.-

Trato de disimular mientras se alejaban.

\- ¡Idiota! Porque dijiste eso en público, ahora no solo mi hermana cree que soy gay, ¿Que hare si son del instituto?

\- Que importa, eres mi novio después de todo, no creo que este mal si alguien se entera. Además es nuestra primea cita, las parejas son melosas.- Le sonrió mientras lo tomo bien de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

\- No hagas eso.- Yuu trato de soltarse.

\- Claro que si.- Lo volvió a tomar.

\- Además, ¿Que acaso no eres un mujeriego? Tienes ahí a todas esas de chicas interesadas en ti, pasarás mejor el rato con todas ellas que conmigo.- Mencionó extrañado.

-No busco diversión de la que ellas quieren, Yuu-chan. En realidad son de la clase de chicas que odio, solo les interesa estar detrás de una cara bonita sin tomarse nada en serio. Están huecas, sus sentimientos son hipócritas.

\- Mira quien lo dice, yo creo que son perfectas para ti.- Le frunció el ceño.

\- No.- Volvió a negar con la cabeza.- Una chica de esas puede decir que te ama sin que lo sienta, una declaración sin sentimientos me provoca náuseas.- Suspiró.- Y yo no es que sea un mujeriego, estoy más cerca de ser un prostituto sin paga.- Rio irónico.

\- ¿Y que me dices de ti? ¿Amas a tus corderos? ¿O solo les dices un Te amo sin sentimientos como los que te provocan náuseas?

\- Un prostituto no ama a sus clientas, solo las atiende y les da placer, ellas son las que quedan satisfechas. La única diferencia entre yo y un prostituto es que escojo a mis "clientas" y no quiero dinero, quiero sus sentimientos. Y si, puedo decir Te amo aunque no lo sienta.

\- Entonces eres como esas chicas, vas tras una cara bonita sin tomarte nada en serio, eres hueco y de sentimientos hipócritas.

\- Tal vez...- Mikaela se detuvo un momento.- Se perfectamente lo que soy, Yuu-chan.- Después de ponerse un poco pensativo siguió adelante.

\- Eres raro.- Dijo Yuu molesto mientras trato de avanzar un poco más soltándose nuevamente. Era incomodo ir de la mano con Mikaela, por suerte se habían apartado a una zona donde no habían personas, detrás de los puestos.

\- Y bien Yuu-chan, es tu primera cita, ¿Como te gustaría que fuera? me esforzare en complacerte.

\- Estás loco.- No se podía tomar en serio al rubio.

\- ¿Quieres jugar un juego? - Dijo para cambiar de tema- Tengo excelente puntería, podría ganar un oso de felpa para ti en el juego de dardos. Tal vez quieras un pez, también soy bueno atrapándolos. ¿Algodón de azúcar, una manzana acaramelada, alguna paleta? Si tienes antojo te comprare lo que gustes. Avísame cuando tengas hambre, sería lindo si compartimos alimentos. Pero asegúrate que no te de hambre en el momento de los fuegos artificiales. Darte tu primer beso en ese momento también seria tierno.

\- Esto no es un puto manga shojo.- Arqueo la ceja

\- Es lo normal en una cita, y claro el tiempo a solas abrazándonos, hay una zona que escogí donde nadie nos interrumpirá y podremos pasar tiempo.

-Prefiero estar explotando tu cartera en público donde se que no me harás nada malo.- Bufó.

\- ¿Tienes miedo a que me propase?- Rio Mikaela.- Esta bien que lo tengas porque me propasare si se me viene en gana. Eres mío Yuuichiro Hyakuya.

\- Lo sé.- Agacho la mirada.- No eres de fiar.- Tembló unos momentos.- Si lo que quieres es sexo, yo...- Apretó los puños. Mikaela solo cambio su expresión, poniéndose algo serio mientras su mirada se clavaba sobre la figura del moreno.

-Soy un tipo malo, Yuu-chan ¿No crees que lo mejor es delatarme?

\- Debo proteger a mi familia, haré lo que quieras con tal de que no les hagas nada.

Mika se mantuvo en silencio, como si este mismo le diera oportunidad de reflexionar, perdiéndose en el brillo de la luna. Luego de unos segundos solo se volvió a acercar a Yuu para tomarlo entre sus brazos, aunque solo provocó que este se tensara mas, poniéndose rígido mientras contenía un poco su respiración.

\- Es malo que la gente bondadosa termine en manos de personas crueles ¿No es así? siento pena por ti.- Le susurró.

\- Si sientes tanta pena, entonces déjame a mí y a mi familia en paz.

\- No, hasta que respondas.- Dijo en tono aun más bajo, aunque era audible para Yuuichiro.

\- ¿Responder qué?

Mika lo soltó.

\- Entonces Yuu-chan ¡Nos divertiremos hoy mucho! - Mikaela cambio de semblante totalmente, dibujando una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras se balanceaba caminando de reversa.- Sabes, deberíamos empezar por ir por algo de caramelos, no hay nada mejor que un caramelo para ganar algo de energía. Oh, y que no se me olvide mencionar, te vez hermoso en esa yukata, te sienta muy bien ese color.

\- Jamás en mi vida me había topado con una persona tan extraña...

* * *

El viento fresco solapaba levemente sobre el pasto, donde el par de muchachos yacían sentados observando el espectáculo de luces artificiales que tantas parejas anhelaban ver. La danza de destellos ilumina al oscuro cielo de la noche, acaparando la atención de los infantes y románticos en este momento. Incluso la mirada del renegado de Yuuichiro brillaba de la emoción.

No es que se tratara de un romántico, pero conservaba aun esa parte infantil que hacía que su corazón se acelerara ante este tipo de escenas. Terminando por ignorar incluso la molestia que tenía desde hace un rato por ser el acompañante de Mikaela, cuando bien hubiese preferido pasar buen tiempo con sus amigos.

No sintió siquiera un poco de hambre durante el recorrido, y fue imposible distraerse si lo único en que se enfocaba era en evadir las manos del rubio para evitar que tomara las suyas. Estuvo insistente durante buen rato hasta que al fin se cansó. Los juegos no fueron de ayuda, como bien lo dijo, Mikaela tenía excelente puntería acertando al primer intento.

Yuu no sería tan ridículo como para ir cargando un oso todo el festival, terminó regalándoselo a la primera niña con que se topó en el camino. Bien Mika se molestó por esto y por la actitud general del pelinegro. No se esmeraba en disfrutar nada ni variaba su expresión malhumorada. A final de cuentas decidió al menos llevarlo a algún lugar a solas.

Un momento juntos debería ser útil.

Dejándose llevar, para disfrutar el momento por primera vez en todo el recorrido, Yuuichiro terminó saboreando aquella enorme paleta de caramelo que le habían comprado hace un rato, no estaba mal aprovechar el regalo después de todo. Además el sabor dulce le provocaba una sensación placentera en la garganta, no había probado una desde el último festival al que había asistido.

\- Esto es romántico ¿No crees? - El rubio interrumpió.

\- Si tu lo dices.- Trató de ignorarlo y enfocar su vista en el cielo.

\- Yuu-chan tus ojos son hermosos ¿Lo sabías? Tienen un destello más brillante que el de los fuegos artificiales.

\- Como digas.- siguió sin tomarle importancia, molestando al rubio quien solo suspiro.

\- Realmente te estás haciendo el difícil - Bufó molesto.

\- ¿Tan rápido te rendiste a tu intento de conquista?

\- Yuu... Sabes, no tienes que hacer realmente esto, si vas a actuar de esa forma conmigo y no poner de tu parte, puedes renunciar, aún estas a tiempo.

\- No renunciaré si con eso perjudico a mi familia.

\- Otra vez con eso.- Un tono amargo fue emitido del rubio, aún si las palabras de Yuuichiro fueran rectas y demostraban el valor de sus intereses.- ¿Acaso tu familia vale más que tú mismo? - Su tono de voz empezaba a sonar un poco seco.

\- Huh, parece que no sabes lo que significa familia. Cuando realmente la quieres estas dispuesto a dar todo de ti.- Una expresión más amarga fue reflejada.

\- Tsk, igual si te empeñas en esto, continuaré. La ultima vez te salvaste de un beso pero ahora no habrá quien interrumpa - El cuerpo del moreno se tenso instantáneamente, mientras Mikaela parecía cambiar su temperamento.

\- ¿Acaso no te resulta desagradable besar a alguien de tu mismo sexo? - Trató de evadirlo nuevamente con ese tema.

\- Ya lo dije, Yuu-chan es bastante lindo, no me importa si eres hombre o mujer. Así que ven y acércate.- Indicó molesto.

El moreno acató la orden acercándose levemente, tomándolo como parte del trato. Bien acababa de decir que estaba dispuesto a todo y no se retractaría. Hizo a un lado aquella paleta acaramelada tratando de no tirarla, y frunciendo el ceño, cerró los ojos para acercar su rostro hasta el rubio.

\- Que obediente, Yuu-chan - El leve susurro solo terminó por amargarle aún más el momento. Hasta que un leve roce le acaricio la mejilla.- No estés tenso.

En este momento fue como si una cantidad inmensa de agua fuese apareciendo dentro del estomago de Yuuichiro, haciendo que su cuerpo se sintiera pesado y molesto, como un enfermo tras haberse atragantado de comida. Deseando cualquier interrupción que lo librara de esa situación. Algún amigo, extraño o incluso Akane nuevamente, quien fuera, haría caso al más mínimo ruido para hacerse el despistado.

Pero sus deseos fueron vanos, el aliento a menta de Mikaela le rozó la piel terminando con la distancia entre se labios. Solo un ligero toque que apenas los unía y terminó por estremecer por completo al pelinegro, instantáneamente sintió las ganas de huir, tratando de separarse.

Mas la reacción rápida de Yuuichiro era un tanto predecible para el rubio experimentado, estaba preparado para el intento de escape, así que velozmente lo apreso de las caderas evitando que retrocediera y siguió su rostro impidiendo que se separaran, contrariamente a lo que el pelinegro esperaba, había terminado por unirse con más fuerza, obligado así a aumentar la fuerza de su roce de labios.

Y el rubio burlón no se contuvo, al tiempo que sus labios se unían comenzó con un jugueteo de bocas en el que no dudo en succionar los carnosos labios de Yuu, chupando esa boca con gracia. Las mejillas del moreno se tornaron coloradas cuando sintió que su misma saliva entró en la boca de Mika al chuparle así los labios, como un acto vergonzoso que le quitaba el orgullo, aunque en realidad era él quien debería tener desagrado por probar fluidos salivales del otro.

Mikaela solo comenzó a saborear a Yuuichiro, degustándolo como a un dulce ¿y cómo no hacerlo? En los labios y saliva se le había impregnado el característico sabor a caramelo por la paleta de hace unos momentos. Poco a poco se dejo llevar más sin tomar en cuenta la inexperiencia de Yuu. Estaba tan acostumbrado a besar de diferentes maneras que le resto importancia con quien lo hacía, y como acostumbraba en muchos casos, introdujo su lengua en la cavidad contraria.

Su cuerpo se había excitado ligeramente, y con la mente en blanco dejo que su lengua lamiera el caramelo, refregándose contra la lengua de Yuuichiro mientras le daba ligeros roces de arriba a abajo, de un lado a otro, mientras esta estaba tratando de ocultase.

\- Ngh...- Un ligero gemido escapó del moreno en un intento de respirar, le estaban robando el aliento y era incómodo que lo único que percibiera fuera la esencia a menta de Mika, trataba de contener la respiración entre la vergüenza que sentía. Su dignidad era robada mientras sentía como el otro tragaba entre los movimientos de su boca.

Era algo totalmente nuevo.

Un beso descarado.

Sus labios se separaron luego de unos momentos, dejando un rastro de saliva uniéndolos, que no duro mucho tras el alejamiento cuando Yuuichiro cuando giró su rostro tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Mikaela por su parte mantenía una expresión cínica y victoriosa.

-Te vez muy lindo cuando te sonrojas.- le susurro al oído acercándose una vez más. Mientras el muchacho reacciono volteando tras sentir el hormigueo del aliento rozando contra su oído. Brindando al rubio una imagen que lo tomo desprevenido.

Unas mejillas teñidas de carmín, unos acuosos orbes esmeraldas relucientes, en un rostro dibujado por ángeles. Cual doncella pura tras el robo de su primer beso, molesta, atemorizada y nerviosa a punto de estallar en llanto. No era lo que esperaba ver del chico. De inmediato desvío el rostro para no ver más esa expresión.

"Demasiado inocente" pensó entre sí.

Es perfecto.

\- ¿E-eso fue todo? ¿Así es un beso? - Preguntó ingenuamente tras tomar un poco de aire.- Entonces no está mal.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Sorprendió totalmente a Mika.

\- Bueno, no me gustas y será detestable que metas tu lengua en mi boca pero pasar por eso a lo retirado mientras no le haces nada a mi familia, es cosa fácil.

\- Creo que no estás entendiendo bien del todo.

-¿Entonces lo que quieres es sexo? - Esta vez apretó los puños.- Es lo único que podrías obtener de mi para satisfacerte, un beso no es la gran cosa.

\- No me gusta el sexo.- Dijo colmado mientras se dio una palmada en la frente.- ¿Como que un beso no es la gran cosa?

\- Bueno, se siente incómodo pero debe ser fácil acostumbrarme. Es como cuando un perro te lame la boca. La primera vez te da asco, pero luego entiendes que solo es un pobre animalito mostrando cariño y no te importa que lo haga.

\- ¿Te parezco un perro? - Estaba empezando a shockearse de la actitud del pelinegro.

\- Algo así.- Dijo Yuuichiro mientras aún conservaba un leve rubor.- Al menos no te apesta el hocico ...¿O acaso esperabas que reaccionara tímido como una chica? ¿Molesto por el robo de mi primer beso? Me darían nervios pero se me pasan a los segundos, después de todo pase la prueba.

No es perfecto. Se retracto el rubio.

\- Entonces será fácil que Yuu-chan se enamore de mí.

-Vete al carajo, no soy enamoradizo así que no esperes eso, te rendirás tu antes que yo.- Mika frunció el ceño.- Aguarda...¿Te molesta que no reaccione como tú querías? Me has insistido en que renuncie, tal vez a quien le desagrada esto es a ti.- Yuuichiro comenzó a mantener una expresión astuta.- ¡A ti es a quien realmente le molesta esto!

\- No es así...

\- Debe ser así.- Río Yuu victorioso.- Te molesta besar a un hombre, no soy lindo como las chicas que acostumbras, ni siquiera me esmerare en atraerte, podría explotar tu billetera haciendo que me compres cualquier cosa y mi cuerpo ni siquiera debe de atraerte para tener sexo, tengo pene y huevos igual que tú.- comenzó a carcajear.

\- No es como tú crees Yuu-chan, así que deja de pensar así.

\- ¿Entonces por qué "Señorito seductor"? - Yuu se acercó nuevamente introduciéndole a la boca aquella paleta restante.- Sabes, también te podría decir Te amo sin sentirlo, es jugar tu juego ¿No es así?

La energía volvía al moreno tras ver la cara de incomprensión de su contrincante, podía jugar al juego de amor de este sin verse afectado, eso le quedaba claro. Tras el robo de su primer beso, se dio cuenta de lo insignificantes que podían ser algunos detalles, no habría más nerviosismo si lo volvían a besar, un abrazo no es la gran cosa, y el mismo Mika le acababa de decir que no le interesaba el sexo ¿Que podría perder?

Nada.

El valor estaba de sobra, y a modo de reto, saco la paleta de los labios de Mika, y actuando tan cínico como este fue al comienzo, trato de imitarlo abalanzando su rostro contra el contrario. Uniendo sus labios y tratando de moverlos adecuadamente mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar.

Quien no reaccionó fue Mika, cuya sorpresa lo hacía permanecer con las orbes abiertas sin siquiera distinguir como acabo así. Un leve hormigueo lo recorrió por completo, haciendo que dudara de todo a su alrededor ¿Estaría soñando? Porque no parecía que nada tuviera sentido.

Pronto la lengua de Yuu se adentro a su cavidad haciendo que se debilitara, le estaba cobrando la de hace unos momentos, aunque bien no podía negar que Yuuichiro era pésimo besador.

Si quieres besar a alguien descaradamente, mueve la lengua.

Pronto recapacitó. El moreno estaba en total error, no le molestaba ser pareja de él por ser hombre, le restaba importancia a eso. Gastar dinero, daba igual. Que no se esmerará en atraerlo, tampoco importaba, prefería a las personas naturales, estas eran más honestas.

¿Así que por qué dudar de su lógica? Le daría la muestra al ingenuo. Sin dejarse derrotar, cambio de posición tomándolo por la nuca, quería tomar el control. No dejó que Yuuichiro se separara al momento, si lo hacía contener la respiración, lo haría gemir.

Esos sonidos eran la máxima expresión de gloria.

Su cinismo de seductor empezó a salir a flote. Le enseñaría a besar adecuadamente.

\- Mueve la lengua.- Indicó lo más rápido posible para volverse a unir a sus labios sin darle oportunidad de inhalar bien.

-Ah...- Un intento de respirar solo consiguió la meta del rubio. Sus mejillas se volvieron a ruborizar mientras se molestaba. Lo estaban retando. Sin quedarse atrás, siguió la orden y empezó a mover su lengua levemente, debatiendo contra la contraria.

Mas la sensación que esto le produjo fue extraña, un cosquilleo lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, su estomago comenzó a sentirse extraño y sus piernas temblaron. Se estaba empezando a acalorar. Ignorando el motivo, continuó insistente presionando contra los tibios labios de Mikaela.

\- Te haré caer.- Le susurro el moreno.

\- Inténtalo...- le respondió con un susurro igual, mientras ambos se dedicaban una mirada igual de destellante. Zafiro contra Esmeralda. La noche sería larga.

* * *

N/A: Asddfg I'm back.

Sorry, ya me estaba tardando en actualizar, pero a seguirle, que la inspiración me llegue aprovechando la segunda temporada de Owari.

Intentare actualizar los sábados o domingos QwQ)9 aunque tengan paciencia, mi proyecto "Seductor Insano" será de algunos...25 capítulos si mis cálculos no fallan. -siempre fallan - igual tratare de no salirme de la línea que me he planteado, ya definí el rumbo de la historia y mi lista dio a 25 o-o)/ A mm aunque esto parezca comedia no se fíen, mi género de escritura es drama. A partir del capítulo 10 estará cabrón ... e3e

Eeennn fin.

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios o críticas constructivas, son bien recibidas o3o

Chaito!


	5. El Chico Problema

Seductor Insano Capitulo V.-

~El chico problema~

\- ¡Tengo que hacer que Mika se trague sus palabras! Carajo, carajo ¡Carajo!-

Yuuichiro se mantenía exclamando, aprovechando que no había nadie mas del orfanato cerca. El resto había decidido salir de picnic al parque. La adolescencia y sus cambios hormonales habían obligado pelinegro a hacerse el renegado y no asistir.

Se supone que había superado la primera prueba, dándose cuenta de que soportar los besos de Mikaela no era tan complicado. El muchacho era higiénico, así que no había ningún sabor o sensación desagradable. Emitía un olor muy peculiar que cualquiera degustaría, su olor natural era diferente al del perfume que usaba y ambos combinaban a la perfección, una esencia varonil y dulce a la vez.

Sus labios eran tibios y carnosos, bastante dulces igualmente. Aunque lo mas probable era que lo sintiera así a causa del caramelo, tendría que probarlo sin algún dulzante de por medio para saber cual era el sabor real de Mika. Si le desagradaba, entonces se prepararía con un paquete de caramelos para cada que lo intentase besar. Aunque sospechaba que en realidad no sabia tan mal.

Si consigue tal cantidad de novias es por algo.

Es atractivo.

Su piel era lisa y suave, libre de toda imperfección, sus facciones eran delicadas, y su cabellera era sedosa y vaya la redundancia, igualmente suave ¡Toda la imagen de Mikaela era suave y delicada! Como el diseño de un ángel pintado con todo detalle sacado del estereotipo clásico de hombre perfecto que toda mujer querría. Incluso era rubio de ojos azules. El mundo arrastraba a la inclinación de estas características como sinónimo de belleza.

Hermosura, un don otorgado a la persona errónea.

Y para colmo, adinerado.

Nadie podía ser tan perfecto. Si físicamente Mikaela no tenía ningún defecto, no era lo mismo mentalmente. Ya lo había visto falso, arrogante y engreído, una persona seca que cree que puede conseguir lo que quiera sin ningún sacrificio. De esa clase de personas que no le hacen un bien al mundo y solo están de sobra.

Igual académicamente debería ser malo. Distraerse demasiado con mujercitas debía traerle consecuencias, como todo adolescente malpensado.

Pero lo más molesto, era el cambio de temperamento. Cada una de esas fachadas que el rubio sabía hacer era muy diferente. Lo vio llorar, poner gestos de amargura, indiferencia, molestia, ese papel de chico malo también era desesperante, cuando el cinismo y seguridad sale a flote, muy contrario a esa sonrisa pacifica y nostálgica, el tono alegre invitándolo o la expresión coqueta con la que lo observaba a ratos.

No es que fuese extraño que una persona tenga varias facetas, todos pasamos por momentos de amargura como de felicidad, variar de expresión es natural. El problema es que el rubio la cambiara en instantes. En un momento reflejaba molestia total y al siguiente su mueca era tierna. Actuaciones perfectas de las cuales nadie dudaría, pero...

Mikaela era totalmente falso.

Entre todos los gestos que vio ¿Cuales eran sus expresiones reales? ¿Su cara intimidante y su arrogancia solamente? A este paso no se tomaría en serio ninguna sonrisa, aunque fuese una natural la seguiría viendo como una mentira mas. Había una enorme barrera alrededor de Mika, a este paso no conocería su yo real, y de ser así, no sabría que usar en su contra.

Yuuichiro por su parte era todo lo contrario. Era natural, espontáneo, impulsivo, la clase de personas que actúan sin pensar dos veces lo que hacen, como si todo lo que llegase a su mente fluyera de inmediato. Ni siquiera sabia mentir, no le daba vueltas al asunto. Seria difícil ocultar su situación con Mika, lo más probable es que quiera o no, sus amigos se enterarían.

No quería involucrarlos. Pero, no podía describir siquiera bien su situación. La propuesta con la que lo extorsionaban parecía una broma de mal gusto, un juego para distraerse un rato. ¿Debería tomárselo a la ligera? En si jugar al novio era sencillo pero relacionarse con una persona del tipo de Mika era algo complicada.

A modo de aburrimiento e impulso, Yuuichiro saco un pequeño cuadernillo de notas de su cajonera, se supone que lo usaría para apuntes de clases o para anotar las tareas que tuviese, pero a final de cuentas no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas y el cuadernillo estaba vacío. Así que aprovecharía para garabatear y tomar notas de su actual problema, igual era olvidadizo así que no estaría mal.

Antes de escribir algo, se detuvo a pensar ¿Que sabia de Mikaela Tepes? No mucho. Anoto en la parte superior "Cazando al vampiro" tratando de ser un poco creativo en cuanto al titulo, luego comenzó a escribir lo poco que sabia, numerando los datos.

 _1.- Mikaela es un niño rico._

 _2.- Es bastante apuesto._

Escribir lo contrario seria mera envidia, o mentira. Estaba siendo objetivo.

 _3.- Tiene 25 novias._

El número comenzaba a darle vueltas en la cabeza, primeramente se excluía de la lista, 26 seria aun más ridículamente alto. Demasiado. Había escuchado de tipos que habían conseguido hasta 3, y eran descubiertos, ese número ya era impresionante como cantidad de chicas con quien salir. Pero dedicarse a 26 personas era exagerado, un imposible a simple lógica.

Pero ya había probado parte de la rutina del muchacho. Después de clases salía con 5 chicas el resto del día, cada día variaba con quien salir. Pero ¿Quien estaría dispuesta a salir con alguien que a duras penas ve una vez por semana? ¿Donde queda el resto de comunicación de pareja?

Unos segundos después, recordó. Redes sociales. Actualmente muchas parejas preferían mantener contacto por Facebook, o alguna otra red, el avance tecnológico era provechoso para Mikaela si es que esto era parte de su método, mas aun quedaba un pendiente, no podría responder a todas horas los mensajes. Menos mantener chat con tantas personas a la vez ¿O si? A fin de cuentas Mikaela no era más que un joven retorcido.

 _4.- Me extorsiona con los donativos al orfanato._

El punto critico de su situación. Si bien lo pensaba, así como tuvo oportunidad de extorsionarlo a él, podría con cualquier otra de sus novias, probablemente si Yuuichiro lo delataba, no solo afectaría a su orfanato, sino a todas esas chicas bajo sus dominios. Mikaela se llevaría a su pequeño imperio consigo. Justo apenas Yuu se daba cuenta que estaba en un juego que arrastraba más responsabilidad de la que creyó. Bien Mikaela mismo había dicho que no era tan estúpido. Aunque bien lo había sido, de otra manera no lo habría descubierto.

 _5.- Me selecciono como una de sus nuevas parejas._

¿Cual era la lógica de esto? No debería tener interés en él en lo más mínimo, ambos eran varones y ni siquiera se conocían, bien en el trato pudo pedir cualquier otra cosa, pero simplemente pidió una estupidez, un noviazgo sin sentido. Tal vez solo lo quería fastidiar. No quería un cordero como aquellas chicas para jugar al novio, algo dentro de si le intuía que tenía otro propósito fijo ¿Cual sería? De momento para mantenerse seguro, solo debía cumplir con el papel que le impusieron.

 _6.- Asegura cínicamente que va a conquistarme._

Lo mas extraño y estúpido del caso, e incluso hasta molesto. Decirle en su cara que lo haría amarlo aun sabiendo que no era más que una escoria... No, no era posible. Pero sonaba a una insinuación bastante clara de que lo consideraba lo suficientemente estúpido como para caer. Es por esto mismo que Yuuichiro levaba bastante tiempo de mal humor.

Ni siquiera sabía como hablarle a Akane. Llegando de su casa después del festival, fue recibido con un sinfín de preguntas disparadas una tras otra. Era incomodo tener que mentir, así como contar su intimidad. Aunque en realidad no había mentido, lo que había respondido fue verídico, solo fue un paseo tranquilo, un par de juegos, ver los fuegos artificiales y estar un tiempo a solas, donde se quiso ahorrar el detalle de cierta escena que realmente lo abochornaba.

Beso a Mikaela hasta que se le acabo el aliento.

Ni siquiera el mismo creía lo que había hecho, pero bien lo admitía. Mikaela le provocaba una extraña sensación, ver esos ojos zafiro lo hacían perder el miedo al que se enfrentaba cuando estaba a solas, la manera en que lo observaba este igualmente era extraña. Se sentía hipnotizado ante el vampiro.

No era lo mismo pensar a solas sobre lo horrible que era Mikaela, que tenerlo en frente.

Levemente sus mejillas se empezaban a acalorar de repetir ese beso en su mente. Realmente le extrañaba que no fuese desagradable en lo mas mínimo. ¿Seria posible que realmente lograra enamorarse de Mika? Por más que trataba de pensar en el como un desgraciado, su mirada lo bloqueaba a verlo de tal forma.

Extorsionado hasta que ame a un demonio con cara de ángel cuyos labios saben a caramelo.

¿Quien diría que su primera relación amorosa seria de tal forma? Normalmente no pensaba en esa clase de cosas, Akane tenía algo de razón cuando le decía que era lento en el asunto. Pero no es como si no hubiese tenido anteriormente la idea de como debió haber sido. La chica con la que saldría seria bonita, no era muy exigente en eso, y se las idearía para pasar tiempo con ella, aunque tampoco le gustaba la idea de ser empalagoso. Lo único seguro es que disfrutaría del momento.

¿Debería intentar disfrutar sus momentos con Mika por ser su primer novio? Claro que no, estaría a la defensiva, le explotaría el bolsillo para que le compre lo que quiera, se volvería quisquilloso y molesto, se quejaría a cada momento, y con suerte se hartaría de él.

Aunque si era más precavido, debía jugar bajo las reglas del rubio, no sabía que consecuencias tendría el que lo disguste.

Empezaba a dudar de su papel de novio.

Además ¿Que haría si éste trata de propasarse? Un beso era demasiado sencillo. Después de la noche pasada, aprendió que el sabor de la saliva ajena no era tan malo. Pero seria muy diferente el tener relaciones sexuales. Si los labios de Mikaela recorrieran su cuello, su pecho...todo su cuerpo, tener que exponerse desnudo, dejar que toquen sus partes mas intimas. Cuando la privacidad no exista entre ellos y estén expuestos el uno al otro.

No era estúpido, tenia la idea de como dos hombres tenían relaciones sexuales, y en definitiva le iba a doler si le introducía el miembro, el lugar por donde lo haría era poco convencional para su anatomía, de ser mujer se tomaría un poco mas al natural el tener relaciones con un hombre porque su cuerpo estaba hecho para eso, pero como hombre no era tan regular que se hiciera a la idea de acabar penetrado.

El sexo lo dejaría vulnerable, adolorido, nervioso y avergonzado. No quería llegar a ese punto.

Ser devorado por el vampiro.

Su imaginación empezaba a volar rápidamente llegando a las peores situaciones. Si Mikaela lo llevara a su departamento o a un motel donde lo desnudara y atara de manos para cogérselo a su gusto atacando con fuerza para hacerlo gemir de dolor, los jadeos motivando a Mika a seguir con su acto mientras burlón disfrutaba del olor ajeno. Igual que un violador cualquiera.

No, no podía llegar a ese momento. Debía existir la manera de contraponerse a Mika, solo debía buscar que usar en su contra. Cualquier detalle, por más mínimo que fuera y le diera una pista seria útil. Pero Mikaela era demasiado calculador mientras hablaban, excepto cuando mensajeaban por chat. A veces ponía emoticons exagerados y en un par de ocasiones tuvo errores ortográficos aunque no tan notorios. No es que Yuuichiro fuese un experto en gramática y ortografía, pero era meticuloso observando los errores del rubio.

Pensamiento tras pensamiento analizando la situación, no lo llevaban a ningún punto. Porque por mas que se hiciera a ideas no era fácil definir el que hacer o si realmente tenia que hacer algo. Soltó el cuadernillo para volver a guardarla en la cajonera mientras observo su computador, tal vez debía distraerse un poco.

Abriendo su cuenta real en Facebook, Yuuichiro Hyakuya, noto un par de mensajes que tenia sin ver, Yoichi siempre lo saludaba aun si no estaba conectado, no había nada relevante en últimas noticias. Lo desagradable fe encontrar una solicitud de amistad con el nombre de Mika Vampire. No había esperado que le enviada solicitud a su cuenta real. Sin embargo hizo caso omiso y contrario a aceptarlo, bloqueo ese usuario.

Si quería contactarlo, con la cuenta de Black Hunter podría hablarle.

Minutos mas tarde, sonó una notificación en su móvil, apareciendo una de las burbujas de chat molestas que invadían la pantalla de su móvil. Refunfuño al escuchar la notificación puesto que sabia de quien se trataba, su móvil estaba conectado exclusivamente a la cuenta de Black Hunter. Salvo Whatsapp o la mensajería móvil regular.

En realidad su teléfono y computador no eran muy viejos, de hecho los había adquirido hacia unos 4 meses cuando la directora dio aviso entusiasmado de que habían recibido e esta ocasión un donativo mayor, así como equipo computacional que facilitara los trabajos de investigación de los estudiantes del orfanato. Akane se había emocionado un poco ante esto y tanto ella como Yuuichiro finalmente se habían conectado a las redes sociales.

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Yuuichiro en unos segundos al recordarlo, por algo es que había identificado el apellido Tepes. Entonces había sido el maldito de Mikaela quien había estado detrás de eso.

Tomo su móvil para revisar el mensaje, nunca tardaba en responder.

 _ **Mika Vampire:**_ _Yuu-chan ¿Por que me bloqueaste? ): Me harás enojar._

 _ **Black Hunter:**_ _No hay necesidad de agregarte a mis contactos en mi cuenta personal, con esta basta así que no jodas._

 _ **Mika Vampire:**_ _¿Eh? Creo que olvidas que aquí el de las reglas soy yo, me pagaras esta Yuu-Chan :D_

 _ **Black Hunter:**_ _¿Pagar? ¿Que me costará?_

 _ **Mika Vampire:**_ _Lo sabrás luego, pero debo advertir que no me gusta que me hagan enojar. Cambiando de tema ¿Has estado pensando en mí? ¿Quieres que te siga enseñando a besar?_

 _ **Black Hunter:**_ _Solo jodete, nadie piensa en ti._

 _ **Mika Vampire:**_ _Entonces te haré pensar en mí, tal vez sólo necesitas otra ronda, aunque he de admitir que pareces ser el cordero más goloso que tengo, me gusta que seas así, te hace ver más adorable~ ¿Quieres besitos de tu vampiro? Quiero clavarte el colmillo 1313_

\- Hijo de puta...- Refunfuño molesto mientras sus mejillas se colorearon. ¿Goloso? ¿Era en serio? La vergüenza empezó a invadirlo, pero de un modo u otro el fuel quien hizo que duraran casi toda la velada besándose sin cesar, en una especie de competencia.

 _ **Mika Vampire:**_ _Yuu-chan ¡No me dejes en visto! ¿O mi amor te ha dejado en shock? ¿Te sonrojaste? Quiero ver tu linda cara ruborizada~ Te espero en dos horas en la cafetería de la vez pasada, creo que tengo ganas de pasar un rato contigo._

 _ **Black Hunter:**_ _¿Hoy? Pero apenas nos vimos ayer en la noche._

 _ **Mika Vampire:**_ _El amor no tiene fecha ni horario._

 _Visto 14:58._

No quiso seguir respondiendo, simplemente volvió a dejar en visto y con toda la pesadez del mundo se puso a revisar entre su ropa para prepararse y salir a la cafetería. Aun siendo bastante tarde, al no tener nada que hacer seguía en fachas vistiendo piyama. Resultaría incomodo estar al lado de Mika si este resaltaba mucho, tampoco quería sentirse opacado.

No tardo en dar con un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera verde y una chamarra negra, algo simple y no muy llamativa tampoco pero que se veía bien a final de cuentas. Tomo una ducha y termino de arreglarse colocándose la ropa que escogió, y aunque no acostumbraba, se rocío un poco de perfume.

Luego de esto reaccionó un poco.

Siempre que salía de paseo en domingo procuraba verse mejor que el resto de la semana, pero no debía arreglarse bien para complacer a Mikaela. No es como si quisiese que este lo viese bien. Así que a modo de rebeldía batió su cabello hasta desordenarlo. No le importaría que la gente e la calle lo mirase de manera extraña o alguna chica se burlara de él.

Ya que aun era temprano, continuó vagando en Facebook desde su cuenta personal, luego de unos minutos recibió un mensaje nuevo.

 _ **Shinoa Hiragi:**_ _Yuu-san ¿Otra vez en problemas?_

Yuuichiro se crispo al leer este mensaje, no debía haber manera de que este supiese lo de Mika aún.

 _ **Yuuichiro Hyakuya:**_ _¿A que te refieres?_

 _ **Shinoa Hiragi:**_ _Escuche que un brabucón del colegio Fukatei te ha estado buscando ¿Sigues peleando con pandilleros?_

De vuelta a su realidad. El pelinegro se tranquilizo un poco al leerlo, en realidad tenía la mala manía de meterse con brabucones como el clásico chico problema del instituto que era, terminando en revueltas con chicos de otros colegios o del mismo en el que estaba. Comúnmente le llamaba la atención por eso y fastidiaba a la directora del orfanato con los reportes.

 _ **Yuuichiro Hyakuya:**_ _Ni puta idea de quien sea, hace mucho que no peleaba con alguien de ese colegio, igual gracias por el aviso, bye_

 _ **Shinoa Hiragi:**_ _¿Bye? Pero si apenas estábamos empezando a hablar_

 _ **Yuuichiro Hyakuya:**_ _Lo siento, tengo que salir en este momento, luego podemos conversar ¿Vale?_

 _ **Shinoa Hiragi:**_ _Ehh… ¿Sera que más bien te estaba interrumpiendo mientras veías páginas porno en internet? Yuu-san es un pillo._

 _ **Yuuichiro Hyakuya:**_ _¡Que no! Es en serio, tengo una cita y no quiero llegar tarde_

 _ **Shinoa Hiragi:**_ _¿Cita? ¿Estas saliendo con alguien?_

 _Hablo de más._

 _ **Yuuichiro Hyakuya:**_ _No exactamente, pero no sigas preguntando, además eso no tiene nada que ver contigo._

 _ **Shinoa Hiragi:**_ _De acuerdo._

 _ **Yuuichiro Hyakuya:**_ _Lo siento, en serio, mas tarde podemos hablar si es que quieres._

 _Visto 15:32_

No respondió.

Espero una respuesta algunos 15 minutos, hasta que se hizo muy evidente que no le contestarían si le habían desactivado el chat, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para diferenciar entre un contacto desconectado y alguno que lo desactivo. Para este caso asumía que Shinoa se había molestado.

Luego se disculparía por dejar la conversación, primero debía atender el otro asunto, Mikaela estaba entre sus prioridades.

* * *

Trato de llegar a tiempo al lugar indicado y tal y como esperaba Mikaela había llegado primero. El muchacho yacía tranquilo respondiendo mensajes con el móvil atento mientras mantenía una expresión fría en un rincón del local, donde difícilmente estaría a la vista de muchos.

Luego del sonido de las campanillas en la puerta, reaccionó de inmediato asomándose para detectar al moreno, aunque eso no lo hizo soltar el móvil. Yuuichiro se sentó silencioso frente a el mientras observaba a este atento, después de unos instantes clickeando velozmente, cerro el móvil.

-Listo – De inmediato guardo el móvil en la bolsa de su chaqueta. Esta vez portaba una blanca, contrastando con la playera negra con rayas azules que traía.

-¿Chateando con alguna novia? – Arqueo la ceja, mientras tomaba la cartilla del menú.

-Espero que no te moleste.- Le sonrió el rubio de manera coqueta.

-No creo que sea correcto tener una cita con una de tus parejas mientras estas chateando con otra ¿Cómo se supone que me tome en serio la relación así? Aunque debo ser el único que sabe que tienes varias.

\- No exactamente- Yuuichiro volteo de inmediato.

-Bueno, hay chicas mas traviesas que salen conmigo jugando al papel de "Amante" porque les resulta más divertido, aunque no saben que salgo con tantas.

-¿En serio hay chicas así? – Pregunto extrañado.

-En el amor encontraras de todo, Yuu-chan. Cada persona tiene un punto de vista al romance distinto, diferentes expectativas y retos. Me pregunto que clase de expectativas y retos tendrás tu para ganarme tu corazón – Dijo de manera monótona mientras volvió a sacar el móvil cuando sonó la notificación de otro mensaje.

\- No creo que te lo ganes de esa forma.- Hyakuya se cruzo de brazos extrañando a Mika. Quien solo sonrió y volvió a dejar el móvil.

\- ¿Y entonces como? ¿Comiéndote a besos? – Rio un poco- ¿O dejando que ti intentes comerme a mi?

\- ¡Oh, cállate! – Su ruborizo al instante.- Eres demasiado desagradable para eso.

\- ¿Uh? – Mikaela lo observo un poco extrañado.- Yuu-chan…

-¿Qué? Solo deja de decir estupideces ¿Quieres? – El joven volvió a tomar la carta del menú.- ¿Tu pagaras la cuenta, cierto?

\- No es nada, yo pago.- Igualmente empezó a revisar el menú –

-Explotare tu puta cartera.- Susurró

-Te escuche.- En ese momento una mesera se acerco un poco tímida mientras observaba al muchacho rubio un poco avergonzada.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden? – Sonrió.

\- Claro, quiero una malteada de chocolate por favor ¿Y tu Yuu-chan?

\- Quiero una malteada, una rebanada de pastel de tres leches, una banana Split, flan, fresas con crema y helado de vainilla.- Sonrió de igual manera.

-No te acabaras eso…- arqueo la ceja.- Solo tráigale la banana Split y la malteada.- Volteo hacia la mesera.

-¡Hey! ¡No escojas por mí! – Reaccionó molesto.

\- No voy a dejar que desperdicies los postres por caprichoso, si te queda espacio después de esto te dejare pedir algo mas.- Lo miró molesto, mientras la muchacha se retiró.

\- Eres pésimo novio.- Chasqueo la lengua molesto y lo volvió a dirigir la mirada a Mikaela, para incomodarse al ver como era observado atentamente.

\- Eres demasiado ingenuo ¿Lo sabias? Creo que no me estas tomando muy en serio.

\- Lo hago, aunque no parezca.- Repuso su postura, colocándose firme mientras sostenía sus rodillas.- Mikaela… ¿A que extremos llegaras con esto?- Preguntó finalmente.

Mikaela solo guardo silencio mientras lo observaba firme. El ambiente se comenzó a tensar un poco sin respuesta de por medio, la mirada del rubio le comenzó a provocar escalofríos a Yuu, había observado esa mirada antes, era de molestia, sin embargo una clase de molestia que no podia definir.

-Creo que no puedo responder a eso.- Dijo mientras le evadió la mirada para perderse observando a lo lejos de las afueras del local.- Solo, ten cuidado de mi- Sonrió de manera vaga.

La respuesta no ayudo mucho a Yuuichiro. Las inquietudes que tenía comenzaron a vibrar en su interior, mientras trataba de controlar sus nervios.

-¿Cuándo tendremos sexo? – Pregunto sin mala intención, aunque tal pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Mika, haciendo que se le ruborizaran las mejillas al instante.- Q-quiero decir ¿Al cuanto tiempo de relación consideras pertinente acostarte con alguien?

-Yuu…chan ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Acaso eres idiota?- Al igual que la noche anterior, las reacciones de Yuuichiro le caían de golpe, era demasiado inesperado. El pelinegro asumía su papel con demasiada facilidad que lo shockeaba.

-¡Solo quiero saber! Te he visto con otras, así que no soy tan ingenuo como para tragarme el cuento de que no querrás acostarte conmigo, por eso quiero que por lo menos me des una fecha, así estaré preparado mentalmente para cuando llegue ese momento.

Mikaela se palmeo la frente.

-Así no funciona esto, Yuu-chan. No hay fecha fija para el sexo, podría ser en una semana, en un mes, tal vez hasta dentro de 6 meses o un año. El momento para entregarle tu cuerpo a alguien es hasta que le tengas confianza absoluta.- Bufó.

-E-entiendo.- Agacho la mirada, eso no le sirvió de mucho.

-Realmente te estas amoldando a tu papel de amante.- Suspiró.

-Te dije que me estoy tomando tus amenazas en serio.

-No lo parece.- Dijo en tono bajo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- No había escuchado bien.

-Que eres muy lindo, Yuu-chan. Quién diría que tan pronto ya quieres acostarte conmigo.- Sonrió con esa clásica mueca tierna y falsa con la que evadía muchos temas.

-¡No quiero hacerlo! Debes ser un degenerado, no quiero saber cuales son tus fetiches.P-por lo menos espero que no vayas a ser brusco conmigo.

Mikaela hizo una mueca de disgusto y se abstuvo de respuesta. Luego de unos instantes la mesera llego con los postres en la charola y los coloco frente a los muchachos en orden.

-Si necesitan algo mas no duden en llamarme, con su permiso.- Hizo una ligera reverencia antes de retirarse.

-Eh, se ve bueno.- Yuuichiro de inmediato empezó a tomarse la malteada, mientras su contrario solo la meneaba en el mismo lugar. Estaba pensativo.- Hey ¿No vas a tomártela? Igual es muy poco como para quedar satisfecho solo con eso.

-Tendré otra cita en menos de dos horas así que no debo comer demasiado, a este paso no me quedara espacio para las demás citas del día.- Finalmente le dio un sorbo a la bebida.

La mirada perdida de Mikaela no le daba buena espina.

-Te vez… extraño, como si estuvieses deprimido.-

-Supongo que así me pongo cuando termino con alguien.- Volvió a reír falsamente.

-Oh…- No supo que mas decir y siguió tomando su malteada.

-Pero, creo que necesito un poco de la dulzura de Yuu-chan para recuperar el ánimo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces. Tomo el tenedor del postre del moreno para darle una probada a modo juguetón, aunque fue ignorado totalmente. Igual, si Mika se comía eso Yuu pediría algo mas.

-No seas tan frio Yuu-chan, vamos quítame esto.- Señalo rastro de crema batida en sus labios.

-No soy tu mami para limpiarte la boca, toma una servilleta y hazlo tu solo.

\- Nop, quiero que me la quites con un beso.

-¿Ha? – Se levanto alterado.

-Es una orden.- El rubio solo se acercó al medio de la mesa cerrando los ojos mientras levantaba los labios.

-¡Estas loco! ¡Estamos en público! –

-Me importa una mierda, solo hazlo antes de que me enoje mas de lo que estoy.

-Maldición…- Yuuichiro volteo a todos lados previniendo que no hubiese nadie cerca que los observara, con la fortuna de que en el lugar escogido por Mika difícilmente los verían. Apresurado antes de que llegara alguien más, el muchacho unió sus labios al labio inferior de Mika donde tenía la crema batida, lamiendo un poco para limpiar los restos. Un roce leve pero que a final de cuentas emitió un pequeño sonido que hizo a Mika abrir los ojos satisfecho.

\- Buen chico.- Le sonrió.

\- Hijo de puta.- refunfuño sonrojado.

-Con mi madre no te metas.- Frunció el ceño molesto, mientras Yuuichiro solo le saco la lengua infantilmente y se dispuso a acabar su malteada.

Unos segundos después de voltear a su entorno, Mika se percato de que la mesera se acercaba nuevamente, conocía que tipo de chica era. No era la primera vez que en un establecimiento alguna mesera trataba de obtener su número telefónico.

Igual aprovecho el momento cuando la vio mas cerca.

-Yuu-chan, voltea-

-¿Eh? –

Tomando a Yuuichiro desprevenido, lo sujeto de la barbilla para acercarlo más a él y nuevamente unir sus labios pero con un poco más de fuerza, casi agasajándolo, mientras no dudo en introducir su lengua para elevar de nivel aquel beso.

Yuu trato de escapar, pero su nuca se vió presa de las manos de Mika que lo aferraron a él. Después de unos segundos sintió su cuerpo debilitado ¿Por qué Mika sabia tan bien? Seguía besándolo después de probar cosas dulces, además su perfume lo mareaba un poco.

Igual era un poco vergonzoso dejarse llevar tan fácil, pero era lo que debía hacer ¿Qué no? Sin voltear a su alrededor, el muchacho termino correspondiendo el beso. Bien necesitaba aprender a besar y esto no era tan mala práctica. Pronto trato de imitar a Mika introduciendo su lengua también.

El resoplido de Mikaela lo hizo darse cuenta que lo estaba dejando satisfecho, al concentrarse de mas en lo que hacia, el grito de la chica lo perturbo.

-¡Kya! – salto asustada y retrocedió, mientras Yuu reacciono de golpe separándose.- ¡L-lo siento!

-¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Esto no es lo que parece! – Se levanto de su lugar. Sus mejillas no podían estar mas coloradas.- ¡Maldito! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! – Mikaela solo le saco la lengua igualmente mientras sonreía.

\- ¿Acaso lo dudas? – Rio burlón.

-¡Ah! ¡Carajo! – Yuuichiro solo se levanto de su lugar molesto, dispuesto a irse rápidamente, evadiendo la mirada de la mesera que los acababa de observar. No quería hacer una escena de esas en público.

-¡Espera amor! ¿A dónde vas? ¡No te avergüences de lo nuestro! – Gritaba mientras reía.

En realidad a él no le apenaba hacer una escena de estas frente a gente que no lo conocía, molestar a Yuuichiro era demasiado fácil. Después de ver que este se retiro azotando la puerta, simplemente suspiro y se levanto de su lugar sacando la cartera para pagar la cuenta.

-Pff, ni siquiera acabo de comer lo que pidió.

* * *

-Ese bastardo…- Después de recorrer un par de cuadras seguía molesto, sintiendo que le hervía la sangre. No le gustaba que se burlaran de él de tal forma. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso?

Sin querer término metiéndose entre callejones un poco más solitarios. No se perdería puesto que conocía la zona, pero igual estaba tratando de alejarse de Mika, en caso de que este lo siguiera. Aunque al cabo de unos minutos el eco de pasos siguiéndolo se hicieron presentes.

Frunció el ceño molesto, y a final de cuentas opto por darle la cara. No podia huir de él a final de cuentas. Podría ser peor, si lo pensaba. Sin embargo, al girar pretendiendo regresar, se percató de que no era Mikaela quien lo perseguía, sino tres vándalos callejeros que creía recordar de alguna parte, o por lo menos a uno de ellos.

-Que milagro verte por nuestra zona, Hyakuya.- Gritó uno asomando un bat metálico que portaba.- Pero es un error que te adentres en territorio ajeno. Perro.

Mala señal, Yuuichiro notó que no era inteligente acercarse. Mas cuando otro al lado asomo una navaja. Estaba vulnerable y para colmo, se había acorralado solo entre el camino que tomo.

Tenía dos opciones, salir corriendo en la misma dirección en que se dirigía, o tratar de enfrentarse de una vez a quienes aparentemente igual lo perseguirían. Su instinto imbécil lo hizo optar por la segunda, era menos cobarde. Así que en cuestión de segundos se abalanzo corriendo hacia el tipo de en medio, quien capto la señal de guerra e igual corrió a recibirlo.

Al menos Yuuichiro podia presumir ser ágil. Estaba acostumbrado a peleas callejeras, así que bien pudo esquivar el primer intento de golpe con el batt, teniendo suerte de que solo uno de los tipos se dirigiera e él. Y seguido de esto, de inmediato tratar de patear directo a las piernas del sujeto.

Si era sincero, le gustaba sentir la adrenalina de estar en pelea. Esto ayudaría a que se le pasara el mal humor que traía, darse un respiro al asunto de Mikaela y volver a lo que era naturalmente. El chico problema que disfrutaba ser. Pronto el sentir de su corazón palpitando con más fuerza lo empezó a motivar.

Mientras sus sentidos se nublaban poco a poco dejándose llevar por el momento. Cuando ser atacado e incluso aunque recibiera un golpe, era un disfrute. Aunque bien el primer golpe dolió y lo aturdió un poco. Más cuando después de este, sintió el bat dando directo a su pierna derecha.

-Mierda.- El dolor lo estremeció haciéndole figurar una sonrisa. Sintió el impulso inmediato de golpear con la rodilla directo al estomago del sujeto, sin medir su fuerza.

-¡Kazu! – Grito otro de los sujetos, mientras corrió directo a apoyar a su compañero, esta vez era el tipo de la navaja, con esto Yuu trato de ser más precavido e intento esquivar de inmediato. Solo que olvidaba que con el golpe en la pierna era mas difícil esquivar. A duras penas logro hacerlo. Pero la navaja logro rasgarle un poco la chaqueta. De igual manera actuó rápido, ofensa tras defensa, ningún segundo debía ser desperdiciado mientras peleaba.

Cuando te das tiempo para reponerte, lo más probable es que seas más vulnerable. Su lógica era atacar hasta que uno de los dos quedara rendido, el problema era que fueran dos contra uno de momento y no pudiese observar a sus dos contrincantes a la vez.

Un golpe con sonido metálico contra su espalda, lo hizo finalmente cobrar los sentidos nuevamente, mientras se dio en la clase de situación en que nuevamente se había metido. Su cuerpo retumbo a modo vibrante debilitándose totalmente.

No podría pelear contra los dos de esta manera. Fue como si le hubieran dado directo a un punto exacto para dejarlo totalmente inmóvil. La alegría que sentía se esfumaba totalmente y su sonrisa se perdió. Sus piernas fallaron y termino cayendo al suelo.

-Hijo de perra, me golpeaste muy fuerte. Es momento de cobrármelo.- Rio el miso sujeto del bat, antes de golpear nuevamente directo a una de las piernas de Yuuichiro para hacerlo gritar fuertemente de dolor.

Una risa nerviosa provino del pelinegro al darse cuenta que había sido muy estúpido al no haber huido, no quedaba mas que resignarse a esperar la tremenda paliza que le darían. La directora del orfanato se volvería a molestar cuando lo viese llegar en mal estado otra vez.

Después de cerrar los ojos para esperar los golpes, una voz lo hizo temblar nuevamente.

-Déjenlo en paz.- Un tono amargo acercándose altero al par de inmediato, aunque tras verlo solo soltaron una carcajada. El rubio aproximándose no tenia una apariencia temible después de todo. Que no fuese su mirada

-M-Mika… -

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora viene tu novia defenderte? –

-Mika, no seas idiota ¡Huye!

-No seas aguafiestas, tal vez deberíamos invitarlo a participar.- El sujeto de la navaja se separo para dirigirse hacia Mikaela, mientras el tercer sujeto con edad aparentemente mas avanzada solo se quedaba observando sigiloso.

Aun viendo a este hombre abalanzarse apresurado contra él. Mikaela no dudo en su paso ni vario su expresión molesta. Simplemente se mantenía dispuesto a recibir el impacto, aunque a centímetros de ser atacado, esquivo velozmente el golpe. Dando un giro tan rápido con el que el otro ni siquiera noto cuando fue igualmente atacado.

Simplemente cayendo al instante al sentir un rodillazo directo a su columna vertebral que le quito toda movilidad en cuestión de segundos, ni siquiera Yuuichiro creyó lo que vio. Mika tranquilamente le arrebato la navaja al sujeto en el suelo.

-No lo repetiré una vez mas, dejen a Yuu.- Mantuvo ese tono amargo.

-¿Y si no que? – Finalmente hablo el tercer sujeto acercándose, mientras mostraba el arma de fuego que portaba. Yuuichiro sudó en seco, no esperaba que alguno trajera una pistola.

\- Te mataré.

* * *

Próximo Capitulo: **Descubierto**

* * *

 **N/A:** Advertencia, Mika es algo que empieza con Yan y termina en Dere c:

Mientras sigo con la historia xd mi kokoro necesita MikaYuu, y bueno.

Cualquier duda, queja, comentario o sugerencia (Estoy abierta a muchas) pueden dejar algún review.

Muchas gracias por leer. nwn


	6. Descubierto

**Seductor Insano VI.**

 _~ Descubierto~_

Las palabras de Mikaela resonaron como eco en el fondo de Yuuichiro, provocándole un ligero escalofrío mientras trataba de analizar un poco la situación. Fuera del como es que había terminado así, lo que dominaba su mente era la clase de persona que era Mika. Como si todas sus dudas respecto al rubio se estuvieran multiplicando.

La conducta obsesiva con el noviazgo no se relacionaba mucho con que fuese una persona capaz de cometer un asesinato ¿o si? Probablemente era en lo último que había pensado desde que lo conoció. Su apariencia era demasiado apacible después de todo.

Aunque recordaba que era un poco retorcido.

Nueva cosa que anotaría en su cuadernillo "Mika puede ser un psicópata"

Dentro de si, seguía sin asimilar del todo, Mikaela no se veía agresivo en absoluto, pero era excelente actor ¿Seria este uno mas de los papeles que podia interpretar? Esperaba que este fuese el caso.

-Tienes agallas al atreverte a decir este, niñato de mierda- Bufo aquel hombre tomándose como una broma la amenaza del rubio.

-Y se ve que a ti te faltan si solo puedes defenderte con un arma.- Rezongo el rubio, cambiando la expresión del matón.

-¿Huh? ¿Me estas retando? Solo quieres que la suelte para salir corriendo como nena. –

-No necesitas dejarla, el resultado será el mismo.- Mika se comenzó a aproximar sin ningún temor aparente.

\- ¡Mika detente! – Si esto era una actuación, era demasiado estúpido de su parte. Al momento de gritar, el primer sujeto que lo había atacado reacciono también, dando un ultimo puñetazo a Yuuichiro para romperle el labio.

Después de darle un ultimo golpe en le estomago al moreno para terminar de debilitarlo se puso de pie para dirigirse a Mika.

\- Creo que será divertido jugar contigo.-

\- ¿Entonces nos divertiremos un poco? – Sonrió el muchacho apacible sorprendiendo al par de hombres. Era el cambio de expresión a la que resultaba difícil acostumbrarse. Mientras tanto Yuuichiro terminó intentando levantarse atemorizado, pero era en vano, su estomago dolía y sus piernas temblaron.

\- Hablando de juegos, uno de mis favoritos es lanzar dardos, tengo excelente puntería ¿Lanzar una navaja será igual? – Dijo mientras observaba un poco la navaja, tratando de medir su peso para compararla con un dardo.

\- ¿Pero que di…?- Antes de que este hombre terminara la frase, una punzada llego hasta su hombro. Sin conseguir reaccionar rápido ante la velocidad del objeto filoso que termino clavado en so hombro derecho, generándole un dolor que sus nervios tardaron en asimilar. Incluso el sujeto del arma no vio venir la velocidad del ataque.

El grito adolorido del sujeto comenzó a sonar en aquel callejón, poniendo mas alerta a Yuuichiro, quien no podia quitar la expresión de horror de su rostro. El pánico comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, como veneno esparcido por sus venas haciendo que el circular de su sangre ardiera mientras su respiración se detuvo unos segundos.

Esto no podia ser una actuación.

El sujeto armado de inmediato se puso alerta, acercándose rápido y cargando la pistola para acercarse apresurado a Mikaela, quien mantenía una sonrisa satisfecha por haber acertado en su tiro, sonrisa que no tardo en volveré una leve carcajada sonora.

El joven rubio ni siquiera trato de evadir el peligro del arma que lo apuntaba, la piel erizada de su atacante delataba el miedo que le tenían, y en definitiva, nadie podia engañar a Mikaela, así como era un maestro de la actuación, podia identificar cuando alguien actuaba frente a él. Y que alguien intentase hacerse el valiente frente a él, no era la excepción.

Le temían, y eso era una gran ventaja. Aunque no dudaba que cuando este desconocido llegara a su limite, intentase dispararle.

Tal y como lo esperaba, aun si se aproximara no le disparaban. "Perro que ladra no muerde". Pensó mientras le dio el frente al hombre y trato de darle un codazo a la cabeza, que fue detenido con el mismo brazo con el que sostenía el arma. Haciéndola a un lado mientras trataba de golpear al joven que en su demencia, sonreía como si el peligro fuese como una leve brisa de verano para el.

Luego de un par de golpes detenidos y acertar en el muchacho. El hombre retomo la confianza, creyendo que podia debilitar al joven en ese acto. Sin embargo, ni con el temblar momentáneo de la cabeza del rubio, este mostro debilidad. En sus ojos se reflejaba una extraña emoción que solo podia catalogar como demencia.

Era la mirada de alguien que no teme a la muerte.

Mientras se asombraba por el gesto del joven rubio, este termino por darle un rodillazo directo al estomago, que lo hizo retumbar por dentro. Cayendo en cuenta de que no podia librarse de manera fácil de su contrincante, no le quedo más que levantar su arma e intentando apuntar contra la cabeza de Mikaela, y sin pensarlo claramente, disparó.

Yuuichiro termino por despertar con el increíble sonido que emitió aquel arma, temiendo lo peor en este momento. Como si por primera vez, presenciara un asesinato. Mas el aliento volvió a él al notar que el disparo había sido esquivado a pesar de la cercanía, y solo se vio afectado un poco de la rubia cabellera de su extorsionador.

Sin embargo, recuperar el aliento no significo que consiguiera un poco de tranquilidad. El agresor de mayor edad tembló ante su fallo, mientras la mirada del joven frente a él se perdió ante el sonido, inundándose de recuerdos momentáneos, los tímpanos de sus oídos ardían del dolor. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Mikaela sintió como su vida estaba a punto de perderse.

El final evidente de sus días.

Una voz comenzó a resonar en su cabeza mientras aun seguía aturdido, sintiendo el llamado de una voz dulce que le pedía terminar con todo. No había sentido esa sensación en mucho tiempo, y sin querer, comenzó a derramar un par de lágrimas. Mientras tomo el arma de la mano temblante de aquel hombre y la coloco apuntando a su frente.

-Dispara…- le susurro en tono bajo, pero aquel hombre solo reacciono en pánico soltando el arma.

-Tu estas loco…- retrocedió un poco apartando al rubio de si, mientras lo hizo caer. El joven no opuso ninguna resistencia.- ¡Busca a alguien mas para matarte!

Sin dudarlo ningún segundo mas, el sujeto se hecho a correr, mientras jalo del brazo al compañero que aun tenia de pie para huir ambos. Dejando a Mikaela atrás con el arma en sus manos.

-Haha…ha… - Comenzó a reír levemente, mientras tomaba nuevamente el arma y se apuntaba a si mismo. Ante esto Yuuichiro no dudo más, y como reacción ante el horror, logro ponerse en pie para correr hacia su amante a detenerlo. Pero antes de alcanzarlo, este solo dejo girar el arma mientras temblaba y derramaba un par más de lágrimas con el ceño fruncido.

\- Lo siento, aun no puedo hacerlo.- Dijo temblando mientras miraba al cielo perdido ante su extensión.

-¡¿Pero que crees que haces?! – Finalmente Yuuichiro lo alcanzo cayendo sobre él, arrebatándole el arma de inmediato antes de que cometiera una locura más. Pero el muchacho contrario seguía aturdido mientras su mente divagaba.

No respondió nada.

El pelinegro al verlo que no reaccionaba, solo lo tomo entre sus brazos tratando de calmarlo. No tenia idea de que pasaba por su mente, pero resultaba bastante obvio que Mika tenía serios problemas psicológicos como para ponerse a si. Y temió.

Finalmente se dio cuenta que no estaba en medio de un juego de un muchacho caprichoso. Sino que bien podia correr peligro si estaba en esto ¿O no?

Igualmente trataba de que su mente asimilara todo, pero solo se confundía más. Si Mikaela es peligroso ¿Por qué aun no lo había intentado herir? En ningún momento de lo poco que había pasado a su lado, sintió un riesgo similar. A la fecha solo eran halagos sin sentido, juegos de besos y búsqueda de cariño.

¿Búsqueda de cariño?

Pronto trato de conectar todo, sin embargo no era tan fácil como parecía. Tenia frente a él a un joven con aparentemente mente suicida, que busca cariño y finge sonrisas cuando probablemente no quiere sonreír. Lo único que hacia era aparentar ser un chico y… ¿malo también?

No tenia idea de si sus suposiciones estaban en lo correcto. Pero una corazonada acompañada de un estremecimiento le hizo sentir algo de lastima por Mikaela, y la necesidad de hacer algo al respecto.

Miro al rubio a los ojos directamente tratando de buscar alguna respuesta, pero solo consiguió ver una mirada atemorizada que aun no reaccionaba. Sin embargo, el brillo en sus ojos azulados lo hipnotizo, como si pudiese conectarse en la mente del muchacho. La desesperación silenciosa que guardaba, le resulto familiar.

-Mika, no tengas miedo, todo estará bien ¿entendido?- le sonrió tratando de calmarlo, mientras este se recargo en sus hombros y entrelazo sus brazos en la cálida espalda del moreno.

-Yuu-chan…- Comenzó a temblar mientras lo apretaba con un poco mas de fuerza.- Lo siento.

\- No digas nada, solo tranquilízate.- Palabras irónicas si ni siquiera él podia calmarse, sentía el estomago revuelto, como su fuese a vomitar de miedo.

\- De acuerdo.- Suspiro un poco tratando de relajarse.

\- ¿Yuu-san…? – Una voz fémina conocida hizo que los nervios de Yuuichirou reaccionaran nuevamente.

\- ¿Shinoa? – Giro lentamente, mientras observo a su compañera a lo lejos con la misma cara de horror que él.- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

\- Y-yo…- No supo responder estaba igualmente alterada por haber observado la escena a escondidas. Sintiéndose arrepentida de haber querido salir a espiar la supuesta cita del muchacho.- Yo vi todo, Y-Yuu-san esto no esta bien, deberías alejarte de él.- Dijo entre tartamudeos.

-¿Quién es ella? – Mikaela levanto el rostro, sintiéndose amenazado por un espectador mas.

\- E-espera Mika.

-¿Mika? ¿Yuu-san el es _"Mika el vampiro"_? –Pregunto acercándose apresurada. -¿Es el mismo chico que -

-¡Shinoa! No digas nada.- No era buen momento para esto, era peor que ser atrapados por Akane. En esta ocasión no había manera de excusarse.

-¡Yuu-can él es peligroso! Llamare a la policía.- La chica saco su teléfono para empezar a marcar.

-¡No lo hagas! No te metas en esto, si llamas a alguien esto será peor.

-Pero, ¡Yuu-san...!

-Te explicare luego, pero por ahora vete.

-¿Explicar que? – Pregunto Mikaela, levantándose un poco.- ¿Es tu amiga?

\- Mika ¿ya te sientes mejor? – Volteo de inmediato tratando de detenerlo.

\- Mi nombre es Mikaela, soy novio de Yuu-chan ¿Quién eres tú? – Le dirigió una sonrisa a la muchacha, mientras Hyakuya empezó a tener un mal presentimiento.

\- ¿Novio…? ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Acaso no eres el chico mujeriego que estaba tras la hermana de Yuu-san?

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Te digo que te explicare luego! Este es un mal momento para ponernos a discutir.

-¡Claro que es un mal momento! ¡Se iba a suicidar! Él es peligroso, deberías alejarte.

-Tu no eres quien para meterte con los gustos de Yuu-chan – Sonrió el rubio mientras comenzaba a abrazar a Yuuichiro y observaba de manera retadora a la joven de cabello lila.- ¿O acaso estas celosa?

La muchacha se sonrojo frustrada.

-Oh… lamento decirte que Yuu-chan ya tiene dueño- se acerco a darle un beso juguetón en la mejilla. Mientras finalmente dio un respiro hondo y termino por volver en si, notando la herida en los labios de Yuuichirou. – Solo vete ya ¿Quieres?

\- ¡P-pero…!

-Por favor Shinoa, hazlo- Dijo Yuuichirou en tono más relajado, al ver que Mika se había recuperado. – Mika ¿Ya estas mejor? – Pregunto un tanto preocupado, sabiendo que la única manera de alejar a Shinoa era ignorándola.

\- Si, gracias Yuu-chan- Nuevamente lo abrazo, respirando un poco del olor de la cabellera de Yuuichirou, retirándose un poco para limpiarle el rastro de sangre en el labio antes de darle un ligero beso.

Esto solo fue el colmo para la joven de baja estatura en medio. Mientras ella aún se sentía alterada y preocupada, pareciera que Yuuichiro no le tomara importancia ni a la situación en que habían terminado. Y sin estar convencida del todo, se giro para retirarse, caminando rápidamente antes de sacar su móvil y hacer un par de llamadas.

Kimizuki era quien estaba mas informado de la situación de Mika el vampiro ¿no es así?

* * *

Las horas pasaron lentamente, mientras el par de jóvenes se alejaron del rincón oscuro lo mas pronto posible, antes de que llegara la policía, alguien mas que hubiese escuchado aquel disparo o compañía de los matones que se habían encontrado. Terminando finalmente en aquel parque donde Yuuichirou había observado por primera vez a Mikaela.

-Mika ¿Por qué haces esto? – trato de tranquilizarse mientras se recargaba en el pecho del extraño joven que no paraba de confundirlo.

\- Haha ¿Soy demasiado extraño, verdad? – Sonrió mientras lo sujetaba de la cintura.- Mis motivos no te incumben.

\- No tienes que sonreír si no quieres.- El pelinegro volteo a verlo a la cara, aun tratando de encontrar respuestas a preguntas no formuladas. Tenia un enigma frente a él y seguía indeciso en cuanto a temerle o no.

\- Sonrió porque quiero Yuu-chan.- nuevamente soltó una sonrisa fingida que molesto al pelinegro, haciéndolo bajar el rostro- No se como hare para que esto funcione…

\- Hey Mika ¿En serio te gusta tanto que te digan que te aman? – Pregunto dudoso. Había hecho esa deducción hace poco.

\- Mmm… quien sabe.- Dijo separando la cabeza de Yuuichiro de su pecho.- Pero ¿Sabes que es lo que realmente me gusta?

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Yuu arqueando la ceja.

\- Los besos de Yuu-chan, aunque sea un pésimo besador.- Volvió a sonreír.

\- Oh, mejor ya cállate.- Entendió la indirecta y acerco su rostro al de Mika, para recibir sus labios de manera apacible.

¿Por qué cedía tan fácil ante esto? Seguía confundido de la razón por la que sentir a Mika lo hacia ignorar todo momentáneamente. Un simple momento de calma a su lado lo hacia sentir completo, y esa mirada hueca… era como si le pidiera a gritos afónicos que lo llenara.

Definitivamente no conocía a Mika. Pero hacia un rato, aquella mirada atemorizada que le mostro, le trajo un viejo recuerdo de si mismo. Él había tenido esa misma mirada ¿Cuándo fue que la perdió? Cualquiera que fuera el motivo, su corazón le pedía hacer que Mika la perdiera también.

Hacia algunos años, cuando era apenas un niño pequeño. Los padres de Yuuichirou habían tratado de asesinarlo y aunque fueron detenidos y no lo habían logrado herir, había conservado la misma mirada de horror que cuando vio a su padre tratando de apuñalarlo. Viviendo muchos días con el temor de que al abrir los ojos, hubiese un cuchillo apuntándole en la garganta.

Pero gracias a sus compañeros en el orfanato, había aprendido a dejar esa escena atrás. Pronto empezaba a recordar.

Mika le recordó a como se sentía en aquel entonces. ¿Seria que ambos eran iguales? ¿Qué cosas habrían pasado como para hacer a Mika tan desquiciado? ¿Realmente era un chico malo?

Debía tener algún remedio. Tal vez convivir un poco con más personas, hacer amigos, una relación real, una familia.

Un poco más tranquilo Yuuichiro separo sus labios, tomando un poco d aire nuevamente. Y notando la manera en que Mikaela lo observaba.

Con lastima.

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no debía ser él quien sintiera lastima por Mikaela? Nuevamente se sentía confundido, y con la necesidad de no pensar más en el asunto. Simplemente debía dejarse llevar.

Y con esto, nuevamente se entrelazo en los brazos de Mikaela antes de ser él quien iniciara el beso de nueva cuenta. Fundiéndose en la tibia piel clara del muchacho que lo interrumpió con un bufido burlón.

-¿Y ahora que? – Dijo extrañado.

-¿Por qué siempre hace eso? – Pregunto el risueño

-¿Hacer que?-

\- Eso, besarme así. Ni siquiera tengo que forzarte, solo vienes a mis brazos y me besas. A este paso siento que un día abusaras sexualmente de mí.

-¡¿Ha?! ¡¿Pero que mier…?! – Pronto se ruborizo, dándose cuenta que en realidad era cierto que no parecía estar forzado en lo mas mínimo.

\- Ya es tarde Yuu-chan, te llamaran la atención si no regresas pronto a casa y yo… debo excusarme por faltar a un par de citas, supongo que el que me asaltaran es excusa suficiente, tengo pruebas.- Señalo un moretón en su mejilla.- Solo fui victima de un crimen.

\- Deberías dejar de ser tan mentiroso.- Frunció el ceño, mientras se separo de Mika y dio un par de pasos.- Entonces me retiro, rarito.

* * *

Mikaela se retiro con una expresión un tanto decaída, no era de extrañarse si había pasado por un ataque de locura momentánea. Mientras Yuuichiro avanzo al lado contrario del camino sintiendo ansiedad y extrañas ganas de pedirle al rubio que se quedara un rato más.

Sin atreverse a hacerlo, dejo que su cuerpo actuara por si solo y sacando rápidamente su móvil, abrió la aplicación de Facebook para mandar un mensaje rápido a Mika.

 _ **Black Hunter:**_ _Vampiro idiota._

De inmediato giro hacia donde estaba Mikaela para ver su reacción. Y como esperaba, el rubio volteó al sonar el mensaje en el móvil, dirigiéndole una sonrisa. Mas la satisfacción de Yuuichiro acabo unos segundos después al ver que cuando Mika apenas estaba sacando el móvil. Llego notificación de respuesta.

 _ **Mika Vampire:**_ _¿Y ahora que te hice? *inserte corazón* yo que creí que habíamos pasado una linda tarde D:_

Yuu sudo en seco, mientras Mikaela reacciono de igual manera. A menos de que el muchacho tuviera una clase de poder extraño, no pudo haber sido él quien respondió. Al final, Mika opto por no abrir su teléfono y solo le dedico una sonrisa. Mientras el miedo momentáneo hizo que el corazón de Yuuichiro se acelerara.

Al final, Mika no estaba solo en aquel juego insano de atrapar corderos.

¿Tenia cómplices? O había algo más en la extraña manía de conquistar chicas.

Una trampa sucia… algún acto ilegal…. ¿Qué era?

De solo imaginarlo, su corazón se empezó a acelerar más.

-¿Quién eres Mika?

* * *

Entro a paso lento al orfanato, sin querer se había hecho mas tarde de lo que esperaba y no era conveniente que lo vieran ingresar a altas horas de la noche apenas regresando. Aparentemente no había nadie despierto ya, pero al llegar al segundo piso donde se encontraba su habitación, escucho la leve risilla de Akane quien solo le dirigió una mirada picara y se volvió a encerrar en su habitación.

Al menos esta vez no le pidió información de como le fue en la cita.

Entrando en su habitación, Yuuichirou saco un poco de ropa de su armario para tomar una ducha rápida y dejar que el agua se llevara aquella revoltura de emociones que había experimentado ese día. Sin embargo, en el caer de gotas sobre su cuerpo, sintió que la frustración que sentía se había multiplicado.

Cada chispa húmeda le hacia recordar cada evento del día.

" _Mika esta mal"_

Pensaba una y otra vez mientras sentía su cabeza punzar fuertemente.

" _Y yo también debo estarlo"_

Un sabor amargo le llego a la garganta. Trataba de comprender sus emociones y aunque quisiera evadir la respuesta a lo que sentía, solo podia ser una. Se sentía atraído por Mikaela. No podia explicar de otra manera el porque se dejaba llevar así, el por qué a pesar de la molestia y extorciones, el sabor de los labios de Mika le parecía dulce. El por qué en la imagen retorcida del muchacho, le buscara el lado bueno. El por qué unos ojos atemorizados y frívolos le parecieran hermosos. El por qué sentía ganas de poder comprenderlo y abrazarlo en estos momentos.

Sabia que era idiota y le gustaban los problemas, pero no que le gustaran _esa_ clase de problemas.

-Carajo…- Esperaba estar equivocado, pero de momento, solo termino derramando un par de lagrimas camufladas en el agua, temiendo acabar en una mala situación. Tal vez lo que debía hacer no era tratar de evitar ser lastimado por Mika sino evitar que este se lastime solo.

Solo había una explicación lógica a lo que sentía: _Síndrome de Estocolmo._

Ahora solo debía pensar en como evadir ese sentimiento y en como explicaría a sus amigos la situación con Mikaela, ya que como suponía, Shinoa les contaría lo que había pasado y le exigirían los motivos del porque estaba totalmente dominado. Claro, sin contarles el extraño y retorcido sentimiento que estaba generándose en su interior que lo hacia ameritar ir al psicólogo.

Entre el nivel de estupidez humana, resultaba claro que rebasaba el limite si le atraía alguien tan enfermo como Mika. Pronto el mismo remordimiento y miedo que esto le generaba, lo hizo salir de la ducha disparado al retrete a vomitar.

En definitiva el negarse a ver a Mika como un mal a pesar de que lo era, solo podia ser Estocolmo ¿Pero como había terminado así tan rápido? Apenas tenia poco de saber su existencia y fácilmente podia decir que no lo conocía. Esa atracción que sentía no podia considerarla amor, o ese tipo de relación afectuosa.

Simplemente la vaga mente de Mikaela era tan enigmática que despertaba ese instinto de curiosidad que lo hacia sentirse obligado a observarlo mas de cerca. Tratar de descifrar a aquel seductor insano. No podia amarlo precisamente, pero en el fondo quería experimentar los riesgos a los que aquel par de zafiros malsanos lo condujeran.

Sentir un poco mas de adrenalina en su vida y ayudar al rubio a librarse de esa obsesión que lo consumía. Esa era la clase de Estocolmo que padecía. Creer que su agresor es bueno.

* * *

 _ **Próximo capitulo:**_ _Una chica extraña_

* * *

N/A: … Creo que esto ya va tomando un poco mas de forma a la trama, si, un extraño caso de Estocolmo con un maestro de la demencia ( o3o)/

Dudas, QUEJAS, sugerencias, comentarios o criticas constructivas, pueden dejar un review. Con gusto los leeré.

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Una Chica Extraña

**Seductor Insano capitulo VII.**

 _~ Una chica extraña~_

12 horas y 34 minutos, era el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que llego a casa. Tiempo insuficiente para reponerse. Tomando en cuenta que su estomago se encontraba vacío, tras la extraña sensación de asco que acompañaba a sus dudas. Aun mantenía un poco de shock y miedo por lo antes ocurrido, y el simple recuerdo de Mikaela lo hacia entrar de nueva cuenta en mal estado.

Trataría de ignorar esa sensación, pero incluso sus pies se habían debilitado y no podia caminar a la misma velocidad que acostumbraba. Estaba demasiado desganado y literalmente sin nada en el estomago, no logro cenar la noche anterior, aun si terminó por expulsar toda cosa que pudo consumir horas atrás, y aun en la mañana no consiguió probar un solo bocado del desayuno debido a que su estomago dolía y las nauseas volvían.

Jamás había sentido tal sensación, aunque escuchó antes que personas vomitaban de miedo o por estrés. Bien, le ocurrió a él, la sensación de vacío era espantosa al igual que aun sintiera que temblaba ligeramente.

Y para colmo, aceptó que creía poseer algo de Estocolmo. Nada en el mundo podría quitarle la idea de que Mikaela no era tan malo como parecía, además de que no estaba solo. Con esto incluso había probabilidades de que fuese forzado, aunque ¿Por qué lo seria? No tenía sentido alguno, pero podia resumir que de igual manera, el actuar de Mika no aparentaba tener una razón valida.

¿O si?

En el fondo de su pensamiento, Yuuichiro empezó a asumir que toda la personalidad fácilmente adaptable de Mikaela no era más que una muralla de hierro que ocultaba lo que llevaba dentro ¿Y que era esto? ¿El joven de aparentemente trastornado que intento suicidarse? ¿Era eso lo que quería ocultar?

La idea seguía sin ser clara, y para lo que Yuuichiro había observado, tal vez ese lado demente era la única cosa real respecto a Mika. Tomando el cuadernillo que ocultaba en el buro, decidió anexar a la lista un nuevo dato.

 _Mika oculta algo._

Mientras volvía a subrayar las palabras " _Mika es falso"_ que ya tenia escrita. Después de esto y aunque no tuviera ánimos, se dirigió camino al colegio.

* * *

Ingresar al salón después de llegar tarde a clases, resultaba un tanto molesto. Dudoso entre si lo correcto era hacerlo o no, se asomó por la ventanilla, notando que en realidad ya habían iniciado clases y sus compañeros estaban atentos al frente, escuchando la clase impartida por el profesor Guren.

Luego de unos instantes, el mismo profesor noto la presencia fuera del salón, dirigiéndole una mirada de molestia, con la que Yuuichirou no tuvo más remedio que resignarse a que le darían una reprimenda, luego de unos instantes, el profesor de cabellera negra, salió molesto a encararlo.

– ¡Yuuichirou! – Grito, para llamarlo antes de que el muchacho intentara escapar– ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar a clase?

– L-lo siento Guren.– Contesto el muchacho un poco nervioso, no estaba de humor para esto.

– Profesor Ichinose, no seas igualado.– Refunfuño el hombre.

– Creí que el acuerdo era _Papi Guren_ – Rió Yuuichiro en tono sarcástico tratando de librarse del ambiente.

– Deja a un lado las mierdas de Shinya– Respondió arqueando la ceja. – Mientras estemos en la escuela tienes que hablarme con respeto.

– ¿Y fuera de ella si debo llamarte _Papi Guren_? – Seguía tratando de molestarlo.

– Que dejes esas puterías.–

– Vamos, algo de dinero extra por llamarte así, me cae bastante bien.

– Ese puto de Shinya… lo que sea, entra a clases, si sigues saltándote mi clase, terminaras reprobando el curso.

– Si, si. Como digas.–

Hyakuya ingreso al salón, con cierto escalofrió. No le importaba llamar la atención entre sus compañeros por llegar tarde. El problema era evadir la mirada de su compañera Shinoa, quien mantenía el semblante serio por el evento del día anterior. No estaba preparado para hablar de ello con los demás, y juzgando por la expresión indiferente de Yoichi y Kimizuki, aun no estaban enterados del todo.

Unos minutos después de que Guren reanudo la clase, el joven moreno recibió una nota en un papelito, enviado por Shinoa, quien estaba sentada atrás de su asiento.

" _Tenemos que hablar de esto juntos, quiero que nos expliques a los tres a la hora de receso"_

Luego de leer la nota, Yuu sintió un remolino en el estómago. Aunque la sensación no era comparada con la que había sentido la noche anterior que lo hizo vomitar durante un buen rato. Esa sensación de miedo y horror, no tenía igual.

Nuevamente recordar a Mikaela, le erizaba la piel.

 _Mika Vampire_ , había resultado más enigmático de lo que creyó en un comienzo. Realmente nunca había pasado por su mente, lo enfermizo que era, en este sentido. Y por más que tratara de retomar la idea de que Mika era solo un muchacho mujeriego que conseguía novias por diversión, era imposible.

Nuevamente su estómago empezaba a batirse.

– No puede ser tan malo...– Susurro en tono bajo, tratando de creerse sus propias palabras. Mientras presionaba con un poco de fuerza contra su abdomen.

– ¡Pongan atención! – Grito el profesor, golpeando su escritorio con fuerza. Tratando de despertar al grupo de estudiantes a medio dormir y distraídos del salón.– Tenemos una estudiante de nuevo ingreso.

Finalmente Yuuichiro salió de su trance interno, para prestar un poco de atención a quien seria su nueva compañera. Era una joven de cabello rubio, de estatura baja pero no tanto como Hiragi, ojos purpuras y un par de coletas, poco común entre estudiantes de ya 17 años, solo solía ver infantes con ese peinado.

Le tomo un poco de gracia al estilo Semi-infantil de la muchacha, que bien en realidad era bastante atractiva pero mantenía el ceño fruncido como si estuviese molesta. El resto no tenia importancia.

– Soy Mitsuba Sangu.– Dijo en tono fuerte y claro, con seguridad en sus palabras.– Espero que nos llevemos bien.

Luego de hacer una reverencia, el profesor Ichinose le indico sentarse en la esquina del final del salón de clase, hacia donde la muchacha se dirigió manteniendo un mismo semblante formal. Sin emitir un sonido más, la muchacha empezó a prestar atención al frente, no parecía tener nervios en lo más mínimo, ni ganas de hablar con alguien más. Estaba evadiendo la mirada del resto de sus compañeros.

Tras la corta interrupción, la clase fue reanudada sin problemas. Mientras Yuuichiro veía como el reloj avanzaba mas rápido de lo que deseaba, aun no sabia con que palabras explicar su situación con Mikaela, pero solo un milagro podría librarlo este día.

– Atención mocosos, como su compañera de nuevo ingreso no conoce el colegio, le pediré a uno de ustedes que le de un recorrido para mostrarle el lugar ¿Algún voluntario? – Y así, el milagro ocurrió.

– ¡Yo!– Yuuichirou se levanto de su asiento llamando la atención del resto de sus compañeros.–

– De acuerdo, vuelve a tu lugar. A la hora de receso puedes comenzar, no creas que por eso te libraras de clases.

– Como digas, Guren.– El profesor solo frunció el ceño conteniéndose a decir alguna palabra altisonante.

* * *

Al sonar la campanada del receso, Yuuichirou se levanto de inmediato de su asiento. Corriendo apresurado y jalando a la chica nueva antes de ser atrapado por Shinoa y que le pidiera alguna explicación de lo ocurrido.

– ¡Hey! ¡Espera!– La muchacha no reacciono tan rápido como Yuuichirou esperaba.

– ¡Vamos corre! ¿Acaso no querías conocer el colegio?– Sin darle la opción más que avanzar, la muchacha tuvo que levantarse de su asiento y ser llevada casi a rastras por el joven pelinegro. Corriendo velozmente. Mientras se perdían del resto de compañeros de clase y se fundían entre los demás estudiantes saliendo de otras aulas.

– ¡Que esperes! ¡¿Pero qué diablos te pasa?! – Grito cuando Yuuichirou finalmente la soltó, respirando agitada puesto que la habían hecho correr más de la cuenta y con evidente molestia.

– Lo siento, solo quería salir rápido de ese martirio– El muchacho le sonrió muy quitado de la pena.– ¿Iniciamos el recorrido?

– No necesitas darme un recorrido, puedo recorrer sola el lugar así que si quieres márchate.– La joven simplemente repuso su postura y le dio la espalda al joven azabache.

– ¡Hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas? Si dije que seré tu guía, es porque lo seré.– El muchacho no tardo en tratar de alcanzarla.

– No es necesario que lo hagas, y puedes irle informando al profesor que no necesito que me den un trato especial solo por venir de la elite.

– ¡¿Ha?! ¡Si solo te estoy haciendo un favor! ¿Y qué diablos con eso de la elite?

– ¿Acaso no lo sabias? Mi familia posee una gran fortuna, por eso desde que ingrese al colegio, todos actúan como lame botas, puedo apostar que normalmente no les dan recorrido a los novatos.

– Pues estas muy equivocada si crees que solo hago esto por interés en ti, tan solo hago esto por librarme de un puto problema.

– ¿Qué? ¿Entonces solo me estas usando por ti mismo?

– Si.– Respondió de forma directa.

– Maldición, al menos no es por interés en mi dinero.– Suspiro.

– Ni a quien le importe ser un hipócrita con un ricachón.– Escupió de mal humor.

– Entonces…Me… ¿Me podrías indicar dónde está el club de Judo?– Pregunto un tanto apenada.

– ¿Judo? Oh, seguro.– Aunque se sintió un poco extrañado de que la chica preguntara por ese lugar, prefirió no decir nada al respecto y seguir su camino.– Solo sígueme, oh y por cierto, mi nombre es Yuuichirou.

– Soy Mitsuba Sangu.– La muchacha se quedó un poco perpleja ante la sonrisa y expresión calmada de su acompañante.

– Ya lo sabía.– Luego de una leve carcajada de parte del chico, ambos continuaron en su camino.

* * *

– Entonces… ¿No te parece extraño que una chica quiera entrar al club de Judo?– Preguntaba la muchacha, luego de un rato de haber terminado hablando con el moreno.

– Bueno, supongo que hay chicas a las que les gusta ser rudas, así como hay hombres a los que les gusta jugar a las muñecas.– Respondió muy quitado de la pena.

– ¡No soy lesbiana! – Grito, aturdiendo un poco a Yuu quien se sobo la oreja después del quinto grito cercano de la muchacha.

– Nunca dije que lo fueras, te guste quien te guste o si eres virgen o no, no es precisamente mi asunto.

– ¿Y-y por qué tienes que mencionar que soy virgen?– La muchacha empezó a tornar su cara roja, mientras Yuu soltó de nuevo una carcajada.

– Lo siento, lo siento. La única amiga que tengo suele mencionar esos temas de manera muy natural.

– ¿Qué clase de mujer indecente habla de eso?

– Pues… Shinoa. Pero si crees que no se debe hablar de ello y debes esperar a que tu primera vez sea con alguien especial, eres de las mías. – Volvió a sonreír alzando el pulgar.

– N-no digas estupideces, Yuu idiota…– La muchacha solo giro el rostro tratando de evadirlo y ocultar el rubor que le provocaba con esos temas incomodos.

– Al menos pareces estar de mejor humor que hace rato, oh, ya llegamos. – Indico señalando una puerta de madera algo vieja, de un salón atravesando el patio trasero del colegio.

– Ese lugar se ve sucio. –

– Lo siento, a los chicos rudos les suele gustar la mugre. – Tras esto, avanzaron hasta abrir aquella puerta. – ¿Hay alguien aquí? –Preguntó en voz fuerte.

– ¡Aquí! – Se escuchó una voz al fondo, de donde surgió un estudiante de gran tamaño de cabellera castaña. – ¿Qué es lo que quieren? –

Del fondo surgió otro trio de muchachos. Todos vistiendo aquellas ropas blancas que caracterizaban a los que practicaban ese deporte.

– Una estudiante de nuevo ingreso quiere unirse al club de Judo. – Yuuichiro la señalo a su espalda.

– ¿Una chica?– Pregunto el sujeto más alto. Echándole un vistazo a la muchacha

– Una chica no puede entrar a este club. – Bufo uno del resto. – No serviría para los torneos, y solo estaría estorb– No pudo terminar de hablar antes de que un compañero a su lado le diera un codazo.

– ¡Claro que sería estupendo tener a una nueva compañera!

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero que estas dici…?!– Tras la seña de otro de los varones, no termino la frase.

– La recibiremos con gusto, puedes apostar de que esta chica linda estará en buenas manos.

– Oh ¡Eso es genial! ¿No crees? – Dijo Yuuichirou entusiasmado, observando a la muchacha.

– Pero habrá un pequeño problema. – Dijo el líder. – Si entra al club, no podrá usar ese atuendo, debe acoplarse al resto. – Señalo la minifalda de la muchacha.

– Eso no será un problema– Dijo otro. – Tenemos desde hace tiempo un uniforme de Judo de talla mediana nuevo, por si ingresaba alguien más.

– No le quedara…– Dijo, este dudoso, cuando uno del otro trio también le dio un codazo y le hizo una seña extraña. – Oh… Bueno, creo que se puede ajustar un poco, si la señorita accede, puede usar ese mientras conseguimos algo más de su talla.

– Mmm ¿Qué opinas Mitsuba? –

– Está bien. – Dijo en el mismo semblante serio y seguro de esta mañana.

– ¿Y cuando quieres empezar?

– Entre antes, mejor. – Se inclinó e hizo una reverencia.

– De hecho, es posible hoy mismo. – Sonrió el sujeto que hace rato renegaba. – Traeré el uniforme, tenemos un lugar al fondo donde puedes cambiarte.

– ¿En serio? Muchas gracias. – Respondió con un poco más de ánimos.

– ¿Ahora…? – Yuu por su parte no estaba del todo de acuerdo.

– ¿Hay algún problema?– Pregunto la muchacha.

– Pues de hecho no he desayunado y realmente muero de hambre, creí que debíamos ir a la cafetería juntos.

– Pues ve a comer, yo puedo cuidarme sola. Gracias por guiarme a este lugar, ya puedes irte sin ningún pendiente.

– ¿En serio?– Pregunto animado. – Entonces, iré por comida ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

– No es necesario, ya fuiste de bastante ayuda. Si quieres, fingiré que seguiste mostrándome el lugar el resto del turno escolar, así te libras de un par de clases.

– Oh, genial. Creo que te ayudare más seguido. – Tras esto, finalmente Yuuichirou se giró y la dejo atrás. Caminado apresurado, esperando aun encontrar algo bueno en cafetería, distraerse con la chica, hizo q incluso olvidara por un rato el asunto que le dio vueltas toda la noche.

– ¿Ese chico es tu novio?

– ¡¿Eh?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Ni siquiera nos conocemos!

* * *

Yuuichirou trato de relajarse un poco, comiendo rápido lo poco que consiguió en cafetería y tratando de ocultarse entre los lugares que menos frecuentaba. Deambulando sin rumbo un tanto alerta esperando no ser encontrado por Shinoa. Jugar a las escondidas no era nada agradable.

Luego de un rato, sus nervios estaban de punta, alucinando que sería atrapado en cualquier momento, hasta que el receso termino y todos volvían a clases. A estas horas, sería imposible que Shinoa y los otros estuviesen buscándolo. A diferencia de él, tenían más apego al horario de clases.

Eran pocos los estudiantes que se saltaban clases y eran expertos en ocultarse, o al menos conocían los lugares que los prefectos frecuentaban menos. Dirigiéndose a uno de estos lugares, se extrañó de ver a varios chicos amontonados hablando, con lo que no tardo en unirse a ver de qué hablaban.

– Hey, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – Un chico se asustó al escuchar la voz de Yuuichirou a su lado, pero se repuso al verlo detenidamente.

– No es nada, pasamos la voz, y creo que tal vez te pueda interesar. – Le sonrió de manera picara.

– ¿Ha?

– Recibimos mensaje de Akita-Senpai, tal parece que una chica nueva de tetas grandes entro al club de Judo, y los chicos del club están aprovechando. Le hicieron vestir uniforme grande solo para intentar desabrocharle el kimono en la práctica y verle los pechos.

– ¿Pero qué…?

– Aunque creo que con lo desesperado que estaba Senpai, tratara de levantarle el sostén. – Volvió a reír emocionado.– Nos estamos turnando para ver quien está observando por la ventana, no podemos todos al mismo tiempo. Además, estamos al pendiente con la cámara para grabar ese momento.

Yuu no dijo nada, solo sintió que la sangre le hirvió, así como si fuera responsable de esto. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo con algo de coraje hasta donde se encontraba el club de Judo. Ignorando si podía toparse a algún guardia o prefecto en el camino.

No se detuvo hasta llegar y abrir bruscamente las puertas del lugar, donde encontró a aquellos jóvenes _Practicando,_ mientras uno tenía a la muchacha de frente contra el suelo, con una pose obscena donde Yuu podía apostar que le estaba recargando el miembro contra el trasero de la pobre muchacha, aun si estaba cubierto por el Judogi.

Y esta, simplemente mantenía la cara ruborizada, como si tratara de disimular lo que estaba pasando, o analizando si lo malinterpretaba. Estaba un poco sofocada, pero a la vez trataba de forcejear y no mostrar que se rendía. No quería quedar en ridículo si al fin lograba entrar al club que siempre quiso. Pero Yuuichirou, no se hizo el desconcertado.

En cuanto vio esto, salió disparado a jalar al sujeto del Judogi para apartarlo de la muchacha, y luego darle un puñetazo directo a la cara, mientras este no supo cómo reaccionar.

– ¡Y-Yuu! – Grito la chica apenada.

– ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!– Le grito el otro tipo molesto, mientras el resto de los miembros del club se acercaron.

– ¡Son unos malditos imbéciles! ¡¿Cómo quieren aprovecharse de una chica indefensa solo así?! Me dan asco.– Grito molesto antes de tratar de darle un nuevo puñetazo al chico de hace unos momentos.

– ¡¿Pero de que estas hablando?! ¡No estamos haciendo nada malo!– Trataron de defenderse.

– E-espera Yuu, s-solo estamos practicando.– La muchacha no sabía que hacer

– ¡¿Ha?! ¿Acaso vas a tratar de defenderlos? ¡Solo quieren verte el pecho! ¡Estos desgraciados solo abusan de tu inocencia! – Grito a un más molesto.

– Pero el club de Judo…

– ¡Nada de club de Judo! Incluso tienen tipos afuera turnándose para ver quien logra grabar tus pechos.– Con esto Mitsuba reacciono, y como acto reflejo trato de cubrirse, notando que en realidad entre la supuesta práctica, si habían conseguido aflojarle bastante el Kimono, y finalmente cayendo en cuenta de que "aquello" que sentía, no era ninguna malinterpretación.

– Qué demonios…– Observo al grupo con horror.

– ¿Y tú porque te entrometes? – Finalmente dijo el de más baja estatura bastante molesto. Sus planes se habían arruinado, y por la misma desesperación, salto hasta la muchacha aprovechando que descuidaba su retaguardia, para meter las manos por debajo del kimono y tocarle el pecho.

Mientras la cara de horror de Mitsuba no tenía igual, incluso quedo paralizada sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar, hasta que el cordón que ataba el kimono, termino de caerse y descubrirla aún más.

Dado que el cambio de ropa había sido repentino y poco planeado, no tenía abajo algo cubriéndola más que el sostén. Cosa que tampoco sirvió de mucho si en unos instantes, las manos delgadas del chico que la sostenía, invadieron debajo de esa prenda.

La sangre se le helo a Mitsuba, quería gritar y golpearlo, pero ese lado femenino la hizo debilitarse totalmente y perder rastro de energía, se sintió sucia. Y las lágrimas no tardaron en brotarle. No era lo que esperaba ese día.

– Ahora si te mando a la mierda…– Yuuichirou aun con el shock, no tardo en actuar, lanzándose como un perro salvaje sobre aquel sujeto para quitárselo de encima.

Los otros tres varones presentes, solo retrocedieron al ver a la chica llorando y a su compañero ser atacado sin compasión. Aun tratándose de un miembro del club de Judo, ya era muy bien conocido Hyakuya por ser el vándalo del colegio, además de tener estilo de pelea libre y jugar sucio. Unos cuantos puñetazos más directos a la cara y finalmente Yuu lo soltó y volteo hasta la chica.

La muchacha solo se acercó y se le recargo en brazos mientras dejaba caer sus lágrimas sobre el moreno.

– Ya... ya paso.– Trato de calmarla, aun con la respiración un poco agitada.

– Se supone que soy fuerte ¿Por qué no me defendí yo misma? – Mitsuba gimoteaba levemente.

– Aun si eres fuerte, está bien recibir un poco de ayuda – Después de estas palabras, le dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza. Le diría que era porque las chicas necesitan ser protegidas, pero intuía que no era la frase correcta. Igual, aún mantenía un poco de rabia con el tipo atrás, sentía como si se tratase de Akane la chica a la que habían tocado así. Su preciada familia.

– Mi hermana se reirá de mi cuando sepa que no entre a un club de combate…– La muchacha trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas.

– Pero hay más clubs, no tiene que ser precisamente Judo.– Yuuichiro se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme escolar y cubrió a la joven rubia, percatándose de que esta se descuidó y aun no se cubría el busto totalmente. La muchacha solo se ruborizo y se puso un poco nerviosa, dirigiéndole la mirada al par de orbes esmeralda que no parecía verla con alguna mala intención.

– E-entonces…– La muchacha se separó de Yuu, sintiendo un poco de pena.

– Entonces, a partir de ahora estas a mi cargo.– El tono de Yuu era animado.– Te ayudare a encontrar un club de combate si eso es lo que quieres, y si algún bastardo trata de propasarse ¡Yo mismo le pateare las bolas! ¿De acuerdo?

Después de una amplia sonrisa amable de Yuu, el corazón de Mitsuba comenzó a palpitar con un poco de fuerza. Era la primera vez que se sentía débil frente a otros y de igual manera, ser protegida no parecía ser tan malo, no era el estilo de la rubia. Pero… no estaba tan mal.

Yuuichirou Hyakuya, fue el mejor guía que pudo tener ese día.

* * *

Finalmente termino por acompañar a Mitsuba hasta la dirección para reportar a los chicos del club de Judo por lo acontecido. La muchacha no quería quedarse con los brazos cruzados sin que les dieran una buena reprimenda, aunque Hyakuya no se sintió muy cómodo de entrar a la dirección por su mal historial académico.

Pero saber que acabo con reporte en mano por igual haber actuado de modo violento, fue la noticia más alegre de su día. Estaba suspendido por una semana de clases. Era el tiempo de gane para librarse de sus amigos y de la explicación.

Mitsuba termino realmente extrañada por la felicidad del muchacho al recibir la noticia de suspensión, e incluso trato de defenderlo y evitar que este fuese reportado, si en realidad la había salvado. Solo el expediente de Yuuichirou no era muy bueno, y ya había tenido advertencia de suspensión por determinado tiempo a la próxima pelea.

No era un estudiante ejemplar.

Con toda la fortuna del mundo, el moreno había logrado evadir el resto de sus clases y por tal a Shinoa y sus amigos. Al sonar de la campanada de salida, cuando finalmente abren las puertas del colegio para que lo estudiantes puedan retirarse. Yuuichirou estaba más que listo para salir antes de ser atrapado. Y en cuestión de unos segundos, salió disparado hacia las afueras.

Mas unos minutos después de salir corriendo, una notificación llego a su móvil, alterándolo totalmente al momento. Tenía una idea de que se trataba, y si tomaba como las opciones más probables un mensaje de Shinoa o Mikaela, no se sentía del todo preparado para cualquiera.

 _ **Mika Vampire:**_ _Yuu-chan~ Te extraño como no tienes idea. Estoy esperándote a una cuadra del colegio, tienes que venir, por favor *inserte corazón*_

Bueno, tal vez tratándose de Mika podía actuar con más naturalidad que con sus amigos.

 _ **Black Hunter**_ _: De acuerdo, estaré ahí en 5 minutos._

 _ **Mika Vampire:**_ _¿Qué vestimentas estas usando?_

 _ **Black Hunter:**_ _Uniforme ¿Acaso no es obvio? Aunque en realidad preste mi chaqueta, así que no la traigo puesta._

 _ **Mika Vampire:**_ _Igual, como quiera que vistas, Yuu-chan es hermoso_

 _Visto 4:03_

No era usual que Mikaela le preguntase como vestía, pero le restó importancia al dato. Luego de unos minutos ya estaba en el lugar indicado, tomo la dirección cercana a la cafetería a la que habían asistido antes, suponiendo que irían al mismo lugar. Y después de tomar un poco de aire y tratar de saber cómo reaccionaría al ver al muchacho, comenzó a ponerse un poco más alterado a modo contrario.

Pasaron cerca de 15 minutos y no había rastro de Mikaela, además, los estudiantes comenzaron a esparcirse. Si era encontrado por Hiragi en este lapso corto de tiempo, sería su fin. Antes de dejar que más tiempo pasara, comenzó a dar un par de pasos, tratando de buscar entre sus alrededores la cabellera rubia de Mika o la lila de Shinoa.

Ninguna estaba a la vista.

Tras dar una vuelta apresurada, termino chocando contra la gran masa de un sujeto bastante alto que le impidió avanzar.

– D-disculpe.– Trato de seguir su camino, pero en el intento, fue sujetado del brazo. – ¿Eh?

Luego de dirigirle la mirada, el joven se espantó al ver a otro hombre de apariencia similar acercándose a paso rápido. Ambos portaban traje negro formal y lentes oscuros bastantes llamativos. El muchacho trato de correr pero fue en vano, fue sujetado con más fuerza y el segundo hombre termino ayudando al primero.

Hasta terminar jalando a Yuuichirou a un auto negro, donde fue introducido a la fuerza mientras un par de personas se alarmaron. Y antes de poder hacer algo al respecto, el auto arranco.

– ¡Hey! ¡¿Pero qué demonios está pasando?!– Grito Yuu con los nervios de punta, mientras observaba en medio del pánico, el interior del auto estrecho donde fue obligado a entrar.

– Eres demasiado ruidoso– La voz de una niña lo hizo voltear de inmediato.

– Espera ¿tú eres…?– Trato de reconocerla, su rostro era bastante familiar y en definitiva la había observado antes. Además, vestía un uniforme blanco con la misma insignia que el de Mikaela.

– Krul Tepes.– Respondió la jovencita, manteniéndose en la misma postura cruzada de piernas y bebiendo liquido de una pequeña taza, bastante equilibrada, tomando en cuenta que el auto estaba en movimiento.

– ¿Tepes? ¿Eres familiar de Mika? – Pregunto el muchacho, tranquilizándose un poco.–

– Soy su hermana.– Respondió firme

– ¿Y Mika? Dijo que vendría ¿Dónde está? – Pregunto alterado, mientras la muchacha de cabello rosado, le hizo señas a un hombre a su lado para que sostuviera su taza. Después de esto, saco el móvil dentro de la pequeña bolsa y comenzó a teclear.

Unos segundos después, el móvil del azabache sonó. Y de inmediato, el joven lo saco para revisar.

 _ **Mika Vampire:**_ _Yuu– chan es un ingenuo ¿No es así? Pero eso es lo que lo hace más lindo~ Por eso es que me gusta tanto._

– Hey… tu.– La chica volvió a teclear.

 _ **Mika Vampire:**_ _¿Qué pasa? ¿No era lo que esperabas?_

Hyakuya guardo silencio.

– Puedes considerar esto el pasatiempo más extraño que tengo.– Volvió a hablar .– Mi hermano es bastante problemático, y tal parece que me contagio un poco de esto.

– ¿Pero qué diablos…?– No lograba comprender lo que observaba.

– Ya te lo dije, mi nombre es Krul Tepes, soy media hermana de Mikaela, tengo 13 años, puedo presumir ser una de las mejores estudiantes del colegio, estando un par de niveles por delante de lo que debería estar a mi edad, mi pasatiempo es responder algunas conversaciones de mi hermano y buscar más chicas para el.– Lo miro fijamente.– Ahora responde ¿Quién eres tú?

– Y– yo soy Yuu...

– Dime algo que no sepa.– Frunció el ceño molesta. – Cosas como tu nombre, edad, pasatiempos, lugares de frecuencia, tu historial académico, manías e incluso hasta tu peso, son el tipo de cosas que ya se sobre ti.

– Entonces, no sé qué más quieres saber de mi.– Trato de ponerse serio, pero aún estaba bastante confundido.

– Tsk.– La muchacha chasqueo la lengua.– Claude, llévanos a la cafetería más cercana, necesito un postre.– Le indico a su chofer.

– Si señorita.–

– Creo que necesitamos hablar en un lugar menos estresante.

* * *

– Así que entonces eras tú quien respondía mensajes…– Pregunto el muchacho, sintiéndose algo deprimido.– Incluso eso es falso…

– No del todo, a veces Mika también los responde. Aunque tengo acceso a todas sus cuentas personales, no me permite contestar a todas, solo atiendo en cierto horario.– Respondió la chiquilla mientras saboreaba una rebanada de pastel con fresas.

– No sé cómo debería tomarme esto.–

– No creo que haya mucha diferencia entre lo que sabias antes. Un poco de información de más no te hace más peligroso de lo que ya eres. –

– ¿Soy peligroso? – La verdad, creía que era el quien corría peligro.

– Debes serlo. ¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi preciado Mikaela?– Dejo el pastel de lado, para ver fijamente al muchacho.

– Yo no le hago nada, es el quien me hace hacer cosas a la fuerza.

– ¡Mientes!– Grito la chica en tono amargo.– ¡Tú le estás haciendo algo a mi hermano!

– ¡Ya te dije que no!– Respondió igual con un grito, luego de esto, se percató de que estaban llamado la atención de los demás clientes del local.

– Antes de que aparecieras, Mika no era tan frio…– Dijo presionando sus labios.– Aun si siempre era el mismo depresivo sociópata, nunca antes había sido frio conmigo.– La niña comenzó a temblar.– ¿Por qué es que me mira como ella…?

Antes de poder decir alguna otra palabra, la peli rosa tomo otro bocado de pastel que le suavizara la garganta.

– ¿Cómo quién? – Pregunto sin entenderla

– Lo que sea, no es normal que Mika termine con 6 chicas en la misma semana.

Yuuichirou, al final opto por guardar silencio mientras dejaba a la niña hablar. Para ser tan joven, tenía un par de ojeras, hablaba en tono semejante al de habla adulta, y sobre todo, parecía estar cargando algo de estrés.

No se supone que una niña de 13 años se estrese.

Y lo más importante, el aparente arranque que tenía, la estaba haciendo hablar de mas, podía obtener un poco más de información de Mikaela con ello. Realimente necesitaba escucharla.

– ¿Está bien que hables de esto conmigo?– Pregunto, pero fue ignorado.

– Algo malo va a pasar, algo malo va a pasar.– Repetía la chica en tono bajo.

– ¿Me estas escuchando? – La chica levanto la vista.

– No. No se supone que hable con ninguna de sus parejas directamente.

– Krul ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? – El muchacho trato de encararla, levantándose de su silla, y tomándola de la barbilla con la mano derecha.–

– Quiero que te alejes de Mika.

– De estar entre mis opciones, lo haría ¿Acaso no sabes que me está amenazando?– La chica frunció el ceño.

– Pues si le llega a pasar algo, te juro que no vivirás para contarlo.

– ¿Qué tan en serio me puedo tomar la amenaza de una niña de 13 años?

– Di lo que quieras. La única diferencia que importa entre tú y yo, es la diferencia de poder a influencia. Realmente puedo mandar a que hagan que desaparezcas.

– ¡Krul!– La voz familiar de un chico los interrumpió.

– ¡M-Mika!– La chica se apartó de inmediato.– ¡Se supone que estabas en una cita!

El joven rubio, se aproximó de inmediato para tomarla y alejarla de inmediato. El muchacho parecía estar sumamente molesto, incluso la expresión espanto a Yuuichirou, y lo hizo tensar su cuerpo por completo. Mas el muchacho no se dirigió hacia el.

– ¡¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo?! – Mikaela solo la sujeto del brazo y comenzó a estirarla para sacarla del lugar.

– Hey ¡Mika! – El moreno no tardo en espantarse, Mika molesto no tenía buena pinta.– ¡No puedes llevártela así!

– Maldición.– Mikaela solo volteo a verlo y soltó a la chica. Tampoco debía dejar que su temperamento le afectara así.– Krul, sabes que tienes prohibido hacer esto.

– ¡Mika necesitamos solucionar esto!

– ¡No hay nada que solucionar! – Aun tratando de calmarse, no podía evitar gritar. Antes de hacer más alboroto dentro del lugar, el trio opto por salir a la calle. La mesera que los atendía, termino un poco asustada y ni siquiera les llamo la atención por salir así. Antes de que alguien más dijera algo, uno de los hombres de negro que acompañaban a la niña, termino pagando la cuenta.

– ¡Mika por favor! Estas actuando extraño, y si no piensas decirme que es lo que te pasa, debía buscar por mi propia cuenta cual es el origen del problema.

– Pues estas muy equivocada si crees que venir a hablar con Yuuichirou arreglarías las cosas.

– Él es el problema ¿Verdad?– Mika trato de respirar hondo, y después de darse una palmada a la cabeza, inhalo bastante aire que lo relajara.

– No, Krul. – Trato de mostrarse lo más calmado que podía. No estaba acostumbrado a discutir con ella.– Estamos llamando la atención de la gente. Y tú no deberías estar aquí.

– Yo solo quería…

– Nada. Lo mejor será que regreses a casa, tienes que hacerte cargo de aquel hombre ¿Qué harás si se pone grave mientras tus estas vagando por lugares que no deberías?

– Padre no ha tenido ningún ataque desde hace más de un año, está estable.

– Igual debes cuidarlo. Por favor, retírate.–

Al final la chica no pudo hacer nada más que obedecer. Tanto ella como Mika sabían que las discusiones no los llevaban a nada, dado que ambos eran un par de aferrados. En otra ocasión trataría de hablar con Yuuichirou, porque hasta el momento, solo dio más información de la que consiguió.

Renegando, se dirigió hasta el auto, cerrando la puerta de golpe, aunque momentos después, uno de sus guardaespaldas tuvo que abrirla para ingresar también al auto. Luego de que ambos hombres de negro entraran, el auto entro en marcha y se retiró.

Mientras, el silencio se tornó incomodo entre Mikaela y Yuuichirou.

– Es raro verte con otra ropa.– Dijo el moreno señalando la vestimenta de su acompañante. Vestía playera poco ajustada de una banda probablemente de Rock que desconocía, así como pantalones entubados, grandes audífonos colgándole al cuello y una cadena sobresaliendo en vez de cinturón.– ¿Hoy se te salió lo vampiro y te vistes de Drácula?– Trato de reír, pero no pudo del todo.

– Estaba en medio de una cita con una chica con complejo de metalera.–

– Oh, creo que se cual es. – El moreno trato de recordar entre las chicas que había observado antes.

– Espero que mi hermana no haya sido una molestia.– Dijo tomándolo de la mano y estirándolo para que este también avanzara.

– Claro que no, es tierna cuando te amenaza de muerte.

– ¿Qué hizo qué? – Mikaela solo apresuro el paso para dirigirse hasta el próximo callejón a su paso, donde no hubiera tanta gente de por medio.

– Así que ¿A cuál amenaza debo hacerle caso? ¿A la tuya para que dejes en paz a mi familia? ¿O a la de ella para que no me mate?

Mikaela tomo a Yuuichirou con más fuerza, y de golpe lo hizo recargarse contra una de las sombrías paredes del callejón, donde a pesar de que aun podían ser observados, no llamaban tanto la atención.

–Yo me encargare de que te deje de molestar.– Finalmente término por acorralarlo, tomándolo de ambos brazos y tratando de encararlo. Aunque Yuuichirou termino por evadirle la mirada. Los recuerdos comenzaban a volver y el dolor de estómago no era bueno.

– Estas demasiado cerca.– Incluso trato de contener la respiración un poco.

– No veo ningún problema en que invada tu espacio personal.– El moreno comenzó a sentir su piel erizada y como su corazón latía con fuerza.

Otra vez ese extraño efecto que tenía Mikaela sobre él.

Cuando no obtuvo más respuesta de Yuuichiro, el otro muchacho se acercó más levemente a su rosto.

– Yuu… olvida lo que viste ayer y cualquier cosa que te hayan dicho hoy.– Susurro el joven rubio dándole un roce efímero en los labios a Hyakuya.– Por favor ignóralo.

Nuevamente Yuuichirou se dejaba llevar en ese corto espacio, donde el aliento a menta de Mika se volvió lo único que respiraba, era demasiado freso y dulce, lo mareaba levemente. Aun entre ese extraño olor que debilitaba su cuerpo como si estuviese soñoliento, trato de encontrarse con la mirada de Mikaela. Ese par de zafiros se mantenían opacos en el fondo aunque por el exterior brillaban. Era una mirada preocupada.

Con esto Yuuichirou comprendió un poco.

– No quiero.– Susurro en voz baja antes de unir por voluntad propia sus labios a los de su extorsionador.– No quiero porque creo que es la única cosa real que conozco de ti.

Tras estas palabras, el joven rubio sintió como cada centímetro de su piel también se erizaba y bruscamente su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza. Obligándolo a unirse de golpe contra la piel de Yuuichirou, arrinconándolo más contra la pared, donde entrelazando los dedos de sus manos, se dejó llevar en un beso apasionado que le elevo la temperatura.

Nuevamente, Yuu comenzaba a alejar su mente del mundo y desatando sus manos, las elevo hasta la nuca de Mikaela, con tal de acercarlo más, mientras que el muchacho lo correspondía tomándolo de las caderas. Jugueteando con las cavidades de sus bocas, hasta que la misma falta de aire para respirar los hizo separarse.

– Yuu-chan ¿Acaso te gustan los chicos malos? – Dijo Mika en tono bajo, mientras aún tenía el rostro frente a Yuuichirou. Aun con la respiración un poco agitada mientras en el fondo de su mirada Hyakuya finalmente encontró un leve destello diferente.

– Oh, cállate.– Yuuichirou se emociono un poco tras ver esta imagen frente a sus ojos.

El Mika real, era todo lo que pedía ver. Necesitaba romper la coraza de falsedades del rubio a como de lugar. Y a pesar de empezar con observar el lado demente del muchacho como primero, si tras esto consiguiera que este le mostrase un poco más de lo que realmente es, aunque fuera bueno o malo, se sentiría satisfecho.

No importaba si fuese una especie de monstruo. Quería conocerlo.

– Realmente estas loco.– Dijo irónicamente el muchacho de cabellera rubia, mientras mostraba una sonrisa a medias, como si la tratase de evitar.

– Creo que mas bien tienes miedo de que finalmente haya una persona capaz de enamorarte.– Respondió Yuu juguetón, mientras mantenía ese semblante de seguridad al creer que había dado un paso adelante.

– Yuu-chan, si lograses enamorarme, serias la persona número 47 y no la primera.– Le susurro al oído manteniendo aquella mirada poco común. Sin embargo aun si permanecía aquella fachada que Yuuichiro podía considerar "honesta". La sonrisa de Hyakuya se vio opacada.

– ¿47…?– Dijo un poco aturdido.

– Siempre me enamoro, o al menos de la mayoría.– Finalmente Mikaela mostro una sonrisa un poco más abierta. Que, aunque se miraba de manera dulce e inocente, como la de una chica acabando de confesarse a quien le correspondía, acabo de nublar la emoción de Yuu.

Esta vez, quería que esta frase fuese una mentira. Una vil mentira tan falsa como cualquier otra que pudo haberle dicho. No, no podia ser real.

– ¿Y el lobo devorando corderos…? – De pronto sintió que la garganta se le acabo de secar.

Mientras, Mikaela finalmente soltó una carcajada y dio un par de pasos atrás, sin parar de sonreír.

– Creo que es mejor que me retire.– Le dijo sin responder a aquella pregunta.– Yuu– chan, nos veremos luego.

Al ver a Yuuichirou con la mirada atónita, el joven rubio solo le deposito un beso mas en los labios, tomando su rostro con ambas manos, tratando de impregnar su esencia en el moreno antes de retirarse. Y sin obtener respuesta alguna, solo se giro en la dirección opuesta y entro en marcha sin voltear atrás, hasta perderse en el camino.

– ¿Yuu es gay? – Por otro lado, Yuuichirou tenía pésima suerte para ser descubierto. Y por el mismo callejón donde se ocultaba con Mikaela, cierta muchacha de cabellera rubia, lo había observado en una escena tan comprometedora como la relación de cualquier pareja normal.

Extrañada de ver como el joven rubio se retiraba, mientras Yuuichiro se dejaba caer recargado en aquella sucia pared, resbalando lentamente hasta dar con el piso.

* * *

Próximo Capitulo: _**Sonrisa infantil**_

* * *

N/A: Todo mundo descubre a Yuu~

Quiero agradecer a mi equipo Emerald de SNH y en especial a Kaoru, Yuuichirou, Ana, Shary y Hikari, por estarme ayudando en administración en FB, ya que de no ser por ellas, probablemente no tendría la misma libertad de escribir.

Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, comentario o crítica constructiva, pueden dejar un review.

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Sonrisa Infantil

**Seductor Insano VIII**

La tarde era pesada como de costumbre. El molesto sonido de sirenas aturdía a un hombre ubicado en su pequeña oficina mientras trataba de descansar vanamente en un incomodo sofá. Dando por terminado su día laboral, extendió los brazos para destensar su cuerpo, mientras a mitad de un bostezo, el sonar de su teléfono interrumpió su calma.

\- Carajo ¿Quién llama a estas horas? - Lentamente se levanto de su lugar para coger su teléfono, sin esperar nada importante.- Hola, dete-

\- ¿Detective Taro Kageyama…? – Fue interrumpido por una voz que fácilmente reconoció como de un joven. Había sonado con un tono bastante bajo, pero que a pesar de eso representaba la voz de alguien nervioso.

\- Ah… si- Trato de poner un poco mas de atención. - ¿Con quien tengo el gusto?

\- Yuuichi… M-mi nombre no importa, solo… necesitaba consultar algo.-

\- ¿Huh? Normalmente la gente no habla para pedir consultas a detectives, niño ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- ¿H-hay la probabilidad de detener a alguien que me esta extorsionando? – El hombre cambio de semblante a uno mas serio.

\- ¿Qué clase de extorción?

\- Hay un chico que me obliga a salir con él y yo…

\- Ah…- El hombre suspiro.- Mira niño, no soy la clase de persona que resuelva ese tipo de problemas. Solo termina con él y ya, no es nada del otro mun…- Antes de que continuara hablando, la llamada fue colgada. -¿Eh?

Extrañado de esta simple llamada, el hombre solo opto por devolver su teléfono celular al buro al lado del sofá, no sin antes revisar el numero de la persona que lo llamo, sin embargo se trataba de llamada con numero privado.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

* * *

 **Una Sonrisa Infantil**

\- Yuu… hermano ¿Estas bien…?- Preguntaba Akane angustiada a través de la puerta de la habitación de Yuuichirou, sin obtener respuesta alguna.- Yuu, se que estas ahí…- seguía intentando.

Tras unos minutos mas, la muchacha opto por retirarse, sabía que Yuuichirou no saldría todavía. Llevaba dos días sin salir de su habitación y le preocupaba, no quería salir ni siquiera para comer, así que en estos momentos debía estar en muy mal estado. Mientras por su parte la directora del orfanato ignoraba su existencia, puesto que seguía molesta por tener que volver a firmar de enterado los reportes de suspensión de Yuuichirou.

Antes de salir, solo trato de dejarle un recordatorio.

\- Yuu-nii, recuerda que mañana iremos de día de campo con los niños, se deprimirán si no asistes otra vez.- Nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta, solo restaba una cosa. Pedir ayuda externa y sabia de quien.

Por su lado, Yuuichirou se mantenía sumido en sus cobijas sin ánimo de nada, con la mirada pérdida y entre abierta solo dirigiéndose a su celular, donde las notificaciones de 53 mensajes sin leer y un par de llamadas pérdidas provocaban el parpadear de una pequeña luz.

Al escuchar una nueva llamada entrante, la frustración solo le hizo arrojar el móvil a otro rincón. Sabia que se trataba de Mika, y no, no tenia ganas de responderle, al contrario, quería olvidar que existía y hacer como si no lo hubiera conocido, pero era imposible.

¿Qué era esa extraña sensación?

Nunca antes había sentido tales ganas de golpear a alguien como quería hacerlo con Mikaela, pero solo recordarlo lo hacia sentirse vacío y sus manos temblaban. Estaba enojado en definitiva, y no veía por que eso lo llevara a sentirse también deprimido.

"Serias la persona número 47" Aún seguía resonándole en la cabeza

\- Ese maldito desgraciado, solo quiere jugar conmigo…- Susurraba entre dientes.

"Sera que a Yuu-chan le gustan los chicos malos"

Trago hondo al recordar esa frase. La palabra gustar, parecía no ser muy apropiada para él en este momento. Por supuesto que Mika no le gustaba, eso sería estúpido ¿No es así? Aunque no negaría que le atraía, en poco tiempo se había percatado de que le parecía interesante y le daba curiosidad. Pero tampoco creía haber cometido la estupidez de enamorarse.

¿Por qué era tan complicado?

En realidad, no conocía nada de Mika, salvo su nombre, apariencia y que era un chico raro con compulsión a las mujeres que casi se suicida frente a él. Pronto comenzó a reírse recordando, jugaba con mujeres por diversión porque… ¿Era un mimado?

"Siempre me enamoro…"

¿El… realmente jugaba con ellas? Nada dejaba de parecerle extraño. Mika había dicho que jugaba con ellas y las botaba cuando se daba cuenta de que estaban enamoradas de él, las trataba como un simple juguete para entretenerse un rato ¿Verdad? Nadie terminaría una relación con alguien de quien realmente este enamorado.

¿Acaso era una mentira? ¿Cuál era la mentira? ¿Qué jugaba con ellas o que las amaba?

Todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza, ni siquiera tenía la confianza de revisar los mensajes en su móvil, tal vez solo eran mensajes de aquella niña peli rosa que lo había amenazado de muerte ¿y cuántas conversaciones no tuvo con esa chica creyendo que era Mika?

Esto parecía una broma de muy mal gusto, su mente estaba poseída por aquel chico extraño y por mas que intentara sacárselo de la cabeza no podia. No era más que una gran jaqueca de la que se quería deshacer ¿Qué tenia que hacer para ello? Se supone que lo botarían cuando se enamorara.

Solo tenia que enamorarse de Mika…

¿Pero quien puede querer a alguien así? No tenia nada de bueno. Nada.

Poco a poco el cansancio, agobio y falta de energía obligaron a Yuuichirou a perderse en un profundo sueño mientras lo único que tenia en mente era que podría tener de especial.

* * *

\- Mika…- susurraba con la mente vagando, recordando aquel olor fresco que lo caracterizaba y se mesclaba con su perfume. ¿Cómo era su cabello? Entre abrió los ojos para tratar de tocarlo, era una cabellera sedosa, suave y algo esponjada, sus dedos podían resbalarse con facilidad entre ella.

\- Yuu – Su voz era serena y varonil, con un tono fuerte pero delicado. Detestaba esa voz con toda el alma, debía sellar sus labios para callarlo. Esos finos labios de porcelana, tan suaves como fríos que lo conducían a la cavidad húmeda donde el sabor a saliva era tan dulce como un caramelo que lo derretía por dentro y hacia sentir que se derramaría. Y sin embargo tenía que profundizar con su lengua para contenerlo.

Ese maldito Mikaela, tenia que morder al puto vampiro de una buena vez, devorarlo antes de ser devorado y no ceder ante sus juegos ni debilitarse por la respiración chocándole en la nariz. Esas exhalaciones ajenas que inhalaba y lo hacían estremecerse.

\- Mika… - Separo sus labios para respirar su aliento y observar los brillantes zafiros de su dueño. –

\- Yuu-chan, pareces un animal en celo esta mañana.- Rio Mikaela mientras se dirigía directo al cuello de Yuuichirou, pasando su lengua para marcar territorio antes de morder.

Después de dar un ligero chupetón, clavo sus pequeños colmillos sobre él haciéndolo abrir los ojos de espanto por el dolor repentino, consiguiendo aclarar su vista y dirigirla al reloj digital al lado que marcaba las 7:05 am, y luego observar el resto de su habitación desordenada.

Hasta entonces logro distinguir que el peso sobre su cuerpo era real, tan real como el chico marcando su cuello juguetonamente. Con todo el shock y vergüenza del mundo lo aparto de su cuerpo bruscamente tratando de reaccionar y asegurarse de que no era un sueño.

Por desgracia no lo era.

\- ¡¿Qué coño haces en mi habitación a estas horas?! – Exclamo asustado.

\- ¿Qué? Yuu-chan, apenas me estaba empezando a divertir contigo, se ve que amaneciste de buenas, me alegro por eso.- Sonreía tranquilo.

\- ¡Responde, Carajo! – Yuuichirou se estaba exaltando.

\- No respondías mis mensajes o llamadas y me estaba asustando, Akane me mando un mensaje pidiendo ayuda porque no salías de tu habitación ni querías comer. Era obvio que tenía que venir por ti temprano. Me alegra que te veas tranquilo, no sabes lo preocupado que me tenías.

\- ¡No jodas! ¿Por donde entraste?

\- Por la ventana.- Con una sonrisa picara, Mikaela se revolvió el cabello con las manos y desabotono un par de botones de su camisa blanca.- ¿Vamos a seguir jugando para que quedes satisfecho? – Se volvió a acercar lentamente hasta acorralar a Yuu.

\- Hey, no… aléjate.- Retrocedió hasta la orilla de la cama al paso de que Mikaela seguía avanzando.

\- Diablos, no deberías ponerte a la defensiva tan rápido.- Le susurro antes de solo depositarle un beso en la frente y soltar una leve risilla.- Tratare de no molestarte por hoy.

Sin importar las palabras de Mikaela, Yuuichirou no podia bajar la guardia. Una leve caricia en sus mejillas altero sus nervios mientras apretaba los puños y trataba de evadir la mirada del joven rubio. No era muy efectivo teniéndolo tan cerca, siendo observado con detalle.

\- Tus ojeras… - Mika solo retiro sus manos del joven y se levanto de su lugar para dejar la cama.- Yuuichirou, no deberías dejar que mi existencia tome el control de tu vida.- Suspiro mientras volvió a abotonar correctamente su camisa.- Cuando dejas que alguien se adueñe de tu mente, puedes considerarte perdido, es un grave error que muchos cometen. No debes ser tan idiota.

\- No soy un idiota.- Respondió extrañándose de que Mikaela se alejara de tal manera.

\- Te catalogare como a uno si dejas de comer por mi culpa. – Resoplo molesto.- El único dueño de tu vida eres tú, que te quede claro.

\- Mika…

\- Nada de "Mika", en serio no deberías ser tan imbécil y no pensar en las consecuencias, podrías enfermarte o algo, y deja de ser tan egoísta, preocupas a Akane y al resto de los niños aquí ¿Acaso no dices que son tu familia? Si es así no hagas cosas estúpidas, tienes que convivir con ellos y demostrarles que estas bien, no hacerte el berrinchudo encerrándote en tu habitación.

\- ¡¿Ha?! ¿Quién te da el derecho de decirme que hacer con mi vida? ¡No quiero ninguno de tus sermones!

\- ¿Ahora actuaras como un puberto? Mejor cierra la maldita boca y date una ducha, partiremos temprano al día de campo, así que mas te vale estar listo en media hora, bajare con Akane para ayudarla con los bocadillos.

\- ¿Partiremos? ¿Y a ti quien te invito?

\- Que cierres la maldita boca y te bañes.- Respondió molesto en tono fuerte sin llegar a gritos.

\- Oye…- Sin darle oportunidad de defenderse, Mika salió de su habitación y el cerro con fuerza, dejando a Yuu atrás con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido.

* * *

Unos minutos mas tarde, Yuuichirou bajo de su habitación para buscar al joven rubio, molesto de que este se atreviera a vagar por el orfanato sin pena alguna, novios o no, parecía un descaro que se tomase esta clase de libertades. El moreno no tenia la intención de que alguien mas se enterara de su "relación", dejado al lado a Akane quien había sido la primera en creer esa farsa.

Al menos la chica era confiable, no era la clase de persona que divulgaría que tenia una relación a medio mundo sin consentimiento, sumándole el hecho de que ambos eran hombres y supuestamente debía tomarle un poco mas de tiempo ajustar el conocimiento de su sexualidad al resto de sus amigos.

En fin, tampoco debía quitarle la razón a Mikaela respecto a que no debería dejar que su existencia lo controle, porque tenía razón. En las últimas semanas desde que lo conoció, sentía como su vida giraba en torno a aquellos ojos azules, incluso evadía a sus amistades y salvo algunas conversaciones con Akane, no tenía mucho contacto con otros. Vaya que terminar saltándose comidas por alguien así, realmente estaba muy mal.

Camino hasta la cocina en búsqueda de algo de comer, al menos galletas o alguna fruta serian excelentes. Sin embargo, su apetito comenzó a evaporarse una vez mas al acercarse a la cocina al escuchar un par de voces que reconocía, sin entrar siquiera, decidió escuchar al lado de la puerta y asomarse un poco.

\- Eres increíble, no sabia que también eras bueno preparando crema batida.- Decía la joven emocionada. – A los niños les van a encantar los pastelillos.

\- No es para tanto, como un fanático de los postres lo menos que debería saber es como preparar algunos.- Sonreía tímido mientras observaba lo que preparaba con determinación.

\- ¡Pero realmente es genial! Deberías darme un par de trucos, realmente me gustaría practicar un poco.

\- Pero… La verdad creo que solo hago cosas empalagosas.

\- No seas tan modesto Mika, tu siempre has sido bueno en todo.-

\- Siento que te burlas de mi .- El muchacho hizo un puchero frunciendo el ceño.-

\- ¿M-Mika…? -

Finalmente el chico estallo a carcajadas, acercándose mas a la chica para embarrarle la crema batida de un pastelillo sobre la nariz, destensando a la chica mientras le robaba una sonrisa del rostro.

\- ¡Tu castigo! -

Ambos jóvenes solo comenzaron a inundar la cocina de carcajadas mientras Mikaela se lanzo a hacerle cosquillas a Akane. Conocía perfectamente los putos débiles de la muchacha para levantarle el animo cuando estaba deprimida, y la manera mas fácil de bloquearla era con esto.

\- Ejem…- Interrumpió Yuuichirou molesto, entrando a la cocina cruzado de brazos, haciendo saltar del susto a Akane y separarse de inmediato de Mikaela, quien a pesar de todo mantenía una expresión ingenua.

\- ¡Yuu-chan! Estabas tardando .- Fingiendo que no paso nada, Mikaela tomo uno de los bocadillos de una pequeña canasta sobre la mesa para ir a depositarla de inmediato a la boca de Yuuichirou.- Prueba, Akane y yo estábamos preparando bocadillos, quería que fueras el primero en probarlos. – Sonrió dulcemente.

\- … - Yuu no respondió, solo mantuvo la expresión molesta en silencio, Akane por su parte solo salió apresurada de la cocina con el rostro agachado tratando de evitar la mirada de su hermano. Tras alejarse lo suficiente, Mikaela hizo una mueca de igual disgusto.

\- Bien, asustaste a Akane ¿Feliz? –

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? – Pregunto Yuuichirou aun molesto quitándose el bocadillo de la boca y dejándolo sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Y que mas querías que dijera? Debes aprender a controlarte.

\- ¿Ha? ¿Yo? Ahora resulta.- Yuuichirou solo se acerco a Mikaela para jalarlo de la playera y acercarlo a su rostro observándolo de manera amenazante.- El trato era que dejarías a Akane en paz, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a ella.

\- No tienes idea de como funciona esto.

\- No necesito tener una idea de eso, teníamos un trato y no estas cumpliendo tu parte.

\- Somos novios y Akane lo sabe. No volveré a besarla, a decirle que la amo o pedirle que haga lo mismo ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Qué la trate como un perro para que quiera alejarse de mí? – Yuuichirou solo chasqueo la lengua y se alejo de golpe.- Deja de pensar solo en ti.

\- No quiero que seas dulce con ella y sigan actuando como un par de enamora…

Yuu se detuvo en seco y de pronto un sabor agrio llego a su garganta. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió rápidamente en búsqueda de su hermana. Sospechaba que no iría con los demás niños en este momento, al contrario se apartaría del resto para estar sola.

Joder, lo había arruinado. Habían pasado semanas desde que inicio bruscamente su relación con Mikaela y nunca se había puesto a pensar detenidamente en como se sentiría su hermana. Era tan obvio. Akane es amable y siempre pone al resto por encima de ella, finge que todo esta bien con tal de que los demás sonrían. Ella… aun debía estar enamorada de Mika y fingía que nada importaba por el bien de Yuu.

No importaba que clase de persona fuera Mikaela y que no fuera conveniente tener una relación con alguien así, Akane no lo sabía y por tal, solo le habían arrebatado algo preciado. Tan repentinamente y de golpe. ¿Qué estupidez había hecho?

Sin siquiera pedir permiso, Yuuichirou se introdujo de golpe en la habitación alterando a la muchacha en su cama.

\- ¡No puedes entrar sin permiso! – Trato de exclamar para retirarlo antes de que la viera a la cara. Sin embargo, el moreno solo se apresuro a tomarla entre brazos y abrazarla fuertemente, entre meciéndola en la cama mientras la obligaba a recargarse contra su hombro derecho.

\- L-lo siento Akane, no era mi intención lastimarte.- le susurro al oído mientras aun la sentía temblar.

\- Lo siento Yuu-nii, quiero ser fuerte pero simplemente no puedo…- Confeso.- Realmente quiero que sean felices y darles mi apoyo, pero Mika para mi era…

\- Tranquila Akane, no has hecho nada malo.- Su garganta comenzó a sentirse amarga.

"El único culpable es Mika".- A ti… aun te gusta Mika ¿Cierto?

La chica no respondió.

\- Yuu…- Interrumpió el joven rubio sobre el umbral de la puerta, mirándolo con la misma expresión de molestia. -¿Podrías darme un poco de tiempo a solas con Akane? Necesitamos hablar

\- Tsk…- No, no quería hacerlo, pero tenia que.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Es hora de partir! ¡Bajen todos! – La voz de la directora del orfanato se escucho a lo lejos, perturbando al trio dentro de la habitación.

\- Yuu-nii…yo

\- De acuerdo, igual no tenia ganas de ir al día de campo, vayan ustedes dos.- Se separo de la chica.- Mika, te la encargo.

\- ¡Pero hermano…!

\- Nada de peros.- El chico solo salió aun molesto de su habitación.

Se sentía tan impotente, no podría dar buenas palabras de consuelo o inventar una farsa que convenza a su hermana, no era tan bueno para fingir como Mikaela y estaba harto de las mentiras. Resultaba incomodo inventarle cuentos a Akane sobre su relación amorosa. Era mas fácil que Mika se hiciera cargo, solo debía dejar que hiciera magia con sus mentiras.

Entro a su habitación justo al lado de la de Akane, esperando a que se retiraran. Sin evitar el asomarse por la ventana para verlos retirarse. No era lo que esperaba, comenzó a llenarse de coraje al ver a la castaña caminar un poco mas tranquila siendo tomada del hombro por aquel maldito chico. Estaba decaída, como era normal, pero no temblaba y aun podia sonreír.

Esto solo hacia notar a Yuu, que Akane se sentía mas tranquila con Mikaela que con él, a pesar de ser hermanos. ¿Tan rápido la había tranquilizado? ¿Cuánta confianza podría brindarle Mika? Si ese chico solo era un farsante que sabia como jugar con los sentimientos de chicas inocentes.

Los celos lo estaban dominando.

\- ….

* * *

La presión en su pecho era grande, no importaba cuanto quisiera controlar la situación, no lograba pensar en un plan de acción. Seguía acorralado sin escapatoria, y girara en la dirección que girara, siempre se topaba con algún problema, no había camino correcto.

Desesperado, tomo su celular para hacer algo que había querido evitar, hablar de este problema con alguien más. En efecto, era lo que menos deseaba en el mundo, pero era la opción más inteligente que podia tomar de momento. Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una ¿No es así?

\- Shinoa ¿Tienes algo de tiempo libre? – Pregunto nervioso tras el teléfono.

….

* * *

\- Yuu-san… no importa como lo veas, lo correcto es alejarte de Mika.- Respondió preocupada luego de un leve resumen de Yuuichirou sobre su situación con Mikaela.

\- ¡¿Pero que hare si le hace algo al orfanato?! No quiero que los niños vayan a sufrir por mi culpa. – Respondió exaltado.

\- ¿Y ya investigaste si lo que dice es verdad? Tu mismo dices que es un mentiroso, fácilmente esto podia ser una mentira improvisada para asustarte.

\- En realidad no lo hice. P-pero creo que es real, Mika es…- No sabia explicarlo.

\- ¡Deja de dar excusas! – Respondió molesta tras el teléfono.- ¡Ese chico esta enfermo! Solo lo he visto una vez y me quedo bastante claro, Yuu-san estar cerca de él solo traerá problemas. Si lo que te importa es el dinero entonces yo me hare cargo, sabes que mi familia puede ayudar con eso.

\- Gracias Shinoa, pero no creo que sea tan fácil…

\- ¡Tu eres el único que trata de verlo difícil! ¿O acaso realmente te gusta? Vaya que siempre te llamo cabeza hueca pero es hasta ahora que me das razones para llamarte así.

\- S-Shinoa, espera yo…

\- ¡¿Esto es en serio?! ¡¿Piensas rebajarte tan fácil?! ¡Eso esta mal! ¡Termina esa relación de inmediato, yo me encargo del resto! -

\- Hey, no…- Antes de conseguir responder algo, la llamada fue cortada.- ¿Shinoa?

A decir verdad, nunca la había escuchado así de exaltada, ahora dudaba si escogió un mal momento para tratar de hablar sobre el tema. Aunque solo seria darle mas vueltas al asunto, y aparentemente Shinoa estaba preocupada. Aquel mundo del que se había tratado de aislar empezaba a salir a flote.

Bueno, hablar del tema con Shinoa lo había hecho sentirse un poco libre, aunque no fue de ayuda. Pero la lista seguía. Kimizuki era inteligente, podría darle una mejor respuesta, pero por si las dudas un mensaje de texto era mejor que una llamada donde acabaran gritándole.

 **Yuuichirou Hyakuya:** Oye idiota ¿Recuerdas a Mika el puto que salía con mi hermana? Pues la verdad mentí cuando dije que lo enfrente y solucione el problema, jeje Resulta que acabe como su novio, necesito ayuda para salir de esta…

 **Kimizuki Shiho:** No mames.

Esa no fue la respuesta que esperaba. Bueno un ultimo intento.

 _ **Yuuichirou Hyakuya:**_ _¿Yoichi estas ahí? La verdad es que tengo un problema grave, estoy saliendo con el ex-novio de Akane y es un maldito mujeriego que solo esta jugando conmigo. Necesito librarme de esto._

 _ **Yoichi Saotome:**_ _¡¿EH?! ¡Yuu-kun resiste! Se que debe ser un problema grave, pero si realmente lo quieres y te esfuerzas serás mejor que cualquier otra chica que le interese. Ten por seguro que no juega contigo, eres una gran persona y sus sentimientos por ti deben ser reales. No importa si eres gay ¡Tienes todo mi apoyo!_

 _ **Yuuichirou Hyakuya:**_ _No mames_

 _ **Yoichi Saotome:**_ _¿Dije algo malo?_

 _ **Yuuichirou Hyakuya:**_ _No intencionalmente, eres buen amigo._

De acuerdo, estaba jodido ¿Acaso no había nadie mas a quien contarle su problema?

Con el estomago rugiéndole, aprovecho para bajar a la cocina por algo de comer. No había nadie que lo regañara en ese momento después de todo. Sobre la mesa de la cocina encontró una pequeña canasta con bocadillos, no precisamente algo que considerara desayuno pero al menos para calmarle el hambre, tenia demasiada después de todo y la canasta estaba casi llena.

La mayoría constaba de panquesillos con queso y jamón, no eran dulces por lo que resultaban aceptables, y solo un par de panqueques dulces con crema batida. Yuu empezó a comerlos desesperado sin detenerse, tenían un buen sabor. Pero tuvo que detenerse al ver una pequeña nota casi al fondo de estos.

"Tienes que comértelos todos, Yuu-chan, hay que recuperar energía."

¿Mika realmente se preocupaba por él?

….

* * *

Pasaron las horas antes de que los niños del orfanato volvieran, durante este periodo Yuuichirou solo se hecho sobre la cama atormentándose de toda mentira pudo decirle Mika a Akane, era obvio que solo diría cosas como para quedar en ventaja. ¿O que pasaría si la hiciera llorar? Era incomodo depender de él.

Y aun mas incomodo, ver que era el único que creía comprender la clase de problema que era Mikaela Tepes. Al regresar del resto del orfanato, logro divisarlos desde el segundo piso, hartándose de que los niños se observaran tan felices y quitados de la pena junto a Mikaela. Quien llego cargando de caballito a la pequeña rica mientras sonreía como si se tratase de un niño más del orfanato.

Pronto los demás niños empezaron a exigir su turno para ser cargados, y claro, el buen Mika siguió intentándolo hasta que fue derribado por todos los niños queriendo treparse sobre el a la vez. Akane solo acabo por quitárselos de encima mientras este seguía a carcajadas.

¿Cómo es que encajaba tan fácilmente incluso en un ambiente así? Los niños solo querían volver a apegarse a él mientras Akane no tenia idea de como alejarlos a todos a la vez. Y por Dios, incluso Akane termino riendo a carcajadas al final. Con la primera impresión, ya el rubio aparentemente se había ganado a los niños.

EL corazón del moreno se empezó a sentir presionado poco a poco, tras el entrar de los niños y Akane al orfanato, Mikaela aun se mantenía observándolos de lejos con ternura, dedicándoles una ligera y dulce sonrisa.

\- No tienes que fingir cuando no te ven…- Susurro entre dientes.-

….

* * *

Como era de esperarse, Mikaela fue directo a la habitación de Yuuichirou luego de un rato, donde de inmediato fue recibido.

\- Joder Mika, no tienes idea de lo desesp.- Sin dejarlo terminar de hablar, Mikaela se acerco a su rostro rápidamente para darle un rozón en los labios.- ¿Huh?

Yuuichirou no consiguió hacer nada más que retroceder en vano, puesto que Mikaela le seguía el rostro, con leves y repetidos roces que si bien no llegaban a considerarse besos, le indicaban que era lo que querían.

Resignado, Yuuichirou dejo que en su próximo alcance sus labios fueran verdaderamente invadidos, como correspondía al juego al que se estaba acostumbrando. Dejándose dominar comenzó a acercarse más a Mika. Siguiéndolo a la cama hasta colocarse sobre sus piernas, mientras su rostro era guiado hasta acomodarse en esa posición.

\- Yuu…- susurro quedito.- No tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo.

Mentiras, mentiras, malditas mentiras.

\- No digas nada, le respondió rápido para continuar fundiendo sus labios con mas fuerza, estremeciéndose al sentir las manos de Mikaela resbalarse bajo su playera, acariciándolo levemente y provocándole un ligero hormigueo.- Hey, Mika…

\- Te amo, te amo, te amo. Yuu-chan ¿Me amas?- Pregunto mirándolo directo a los ojos con una mirada triste casi al borde de lagrimas.

\- ¿Pero que estas diciendo? – Mikaela lo sujeto con mas fuerza, hasta entonces Yuuichirou noto la señal.- Claro que te amo, idiota.

Respondió refunfuñando, para volver a unir sus labios. Donde el rechinido de la puerta y el escuchar pasos apresurados afuera, lo hicieron volver a relajarse.

\- Akane nos estaba observando.- Finalmente soltó Mika.- Yuu-chan, no será tan fácil que Akane se resigne a que no soy suyo. Necesito de tu ayuda para eso, lo más probable es que te siga preguntando sobre nosotros hasta que crea que realmente somos una pareja con futuro. Se que no estas acostumbrado a mentir, pero tienes que hacerlo por su bien, al menos finge que me amas.

\- Si es lo que se necesita para que ella acepte nuestra situación…- Suspiro.

\- Ella no es la única que necesita aceptar nuestra situación. Tú estas peor.

\- ¿Ha? Pero acepto mi situación, solo me tienes entre la espada y la pared…

\- Pues no estas siguiendo los pasos lógicos.- Mikaela separo a Yuuichirou de él.

\- ¿y que se supone que debería hacer por lógica? – El moreno solo se hecho mas cómodo sobre su cama.

\- Ugh…- Mikaela solo lo observo colmado.- No te preocupes por eso, yo me hare cargo de que esto tenga lógica.

\- ¿Huh?

\- De momento solo descansa.- Mikaela solo se recostó al lado abrazándolo.- y sabes, te estas tardando en tomar ventaja sobre mi, podrías pedirme muchas cosas y te las daría. En lo único que me interesa que te preocupes por ahora, es como hacer que una relación conmigo valga para ti la pena. Yuu ¿Cómo es tu pareja ideal?

\- Mi pareja ideal… Alguien que no me mienta y me confunda tanto. Una que no sonría cuando no quiere sonreír, que no llore cuando no quiera llorar, que me demuestre lo que es realmente…

\- Huh ¿Qué clase de persona seria esa?

* * *

 _ **Próximo capitulo:** Red de mentiras._

* * *

 **N/A:** Ok estoy más dormida que despierta xD


	9. Red de Mentiras

_**Red de mentiras**_

\- De-detective Taro- Nuevamente aquel hombre recibía una extraña llamada de un número desconocido.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Eres el chico de la otra vez? – Pregunto desganado, no tenia ánimos de atender a jóvenes desorientados.

\- L-lamento molestarlo, yo solo... estoy harto.- La voz del chico sonaba temblorosa.- Él siempre me esta molestando, cada vez es mas frecuente y no se que hacer, realmente no se que hacer. Estoy desesperado, no quiero que esto sea peor.

\- Tranquilo muchacho, te digo que solo debe tratarse de una broma, no es nada serio.

-¡Claro que es serio! ¡¿Acaso no me cree?!- Grito el chico alzando la voz, más no muy fuerte, como si temiese ser escuchado.

\- Lo siento niño, pero creo que deberías buscar ayuda de alguien más.

-¿Cree que no lo intento? Nadie me cree, me tratan como si estuviese loco. Por favor señor, se lo suplico, no se que es lo que este chico es capaz de hacerme o a mi familia.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Te daré una oportunidad, solo tienes que.- Antes de poder terminar de hablar, escucho como la llamada fue cortada de inmediato.- ¿Pero que carajo...?

...

\- ¿Mika? – Por otro lado, una chica semi desnuda se levantaba de la cama, asomándose al balcón donde la voz extraña de su amante provoco que despertara.

\- Lo siento Sakura ¿Te desperté? – El chico dejo el móvil al lado para ir a atenderla, dejando atrás también un cigarrillo que llevaba buen rato fumando.

\- ¿Con quien estabas hablando? – Pregunto desorientada.

\- No es nada, sabes que cuando me aburro termino jugando bromas pesadas. Solo estaba haciendo una broma al número de la policía.- Rio disimuladamente.

\- Huh, deberías tener mas cuidado con eso.- Simplemente le creyó dirigiéndole una sonrisa.- Creí que ya me estabas siendo infiel.

\- Oh ¿Qué te hace pensar en algo así? Es bastante cruel.

\- No es nada Mika, solo que...últimamente estas algo distante, es como si no fueras el mismo y yo...

\- Sakura.- el chico la detuvo.- Creo que... tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

La mirada triste del muchacho no fue una buena señal.

...

Temprano por la mañana el sonido molesto de su celular hizo que Yuuichirou despertara, sintiendo flojera de revisarlo, pero instintivamente saco el teléfono de su almohada.

\- ¿Quién habla? – Sin importarle el sonido que hiciera, dio un gran y audible bostezo.

\- Yuu... ¿Yuuichirou? – Una voz fémina que apenas podia reconocer se hizo audible, haciéndolo que tratara de recordar de quien se trataba.- Soy Mitsuba Sangu, estoy en tu misma clase. Lamento interrumpirte si estabas haciendo algo importante.

\- ¿Mitsuba? Eh, no, no estaba haciendo nada... ¿Cómo es que conseguiste mi numero de teléfono.

\- Un chico de la clase me lo paso ¿Te molesta?

\- No realmente, pero dime ¿Qué es lo que necesitabas?

\- Crees que podamos hablar en persona... es algo privado.

\- ¿Huh? Esta bien, solo dime a que hora y en que lugar.

\- De acuerdo.

...

\- Hey, Yuu.- Mitsuba trato de hacer una pregunta, mientras se arrepentía internamente de hacerlo a la vez que la inquietud no la dejaba en paz.- Yo... te vi besándote con un chico.

\- ¡¿Eh?! – Yuuichiro giro de inmediato a verla asustado. – ¡P-pero que dices! – Esto era demasiado vergonzoso como para que lo citaran por eso.

\- No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie de eso, es solo que...- Trataba de tomarse valor para decirlo, pero no sabía como empezar. – Creo que ese chico se parece a cierta persona... Yuu ¿Dónde lo conociste?

\- B...bueno...- No sabía que razones dar, pero habiendo sido descubierto, no quedaba mas remedio que seguir el juego de ser el novio de Mika.- L-lo conocí por internet y... de una manera u otra acabamos así.

\- Entiendo... - La chica seguía aun algo pensativa.- Él es... - Tratando de detenerse, se mordió los labios de ansiedad, mientras presionaba los puños de sus manos contra su falda.- Raro.

\- Pero, dices que se parece a alguien ¿Lo conoces?- Pronto la idea de que conociera a una victima de Mika salió a flote.

\- Su nombre... ¿Cuál es su nombre? – Yuuichirou se empezó a extrañar de las reacciones de la rubia.

\- Mika... Mikaela

\- Tepes – Termino la muchacha, mientras tembló un poco.

\- Entonces ¿Si lo conoces? – La muchacha negó con la cabeza.

\- Él me da miedo, Yuu... no se como es tu relación con él pero ten cuidado.-Trato de tragar hondo.-

\- Realmente lo conoces...- Volvió a negar. – Se que Mika es algo extraño, así que si tienes que decirme algo, por favor dímelo.

\- Ya te dije que no lo conozco, nunca he hablado con él o siquiera me he acercado mucho... pero vengo del mismo colegio al que asiste. Yuu, no creo que sea buena idea relacionarte con personas así...

\- Mitsuba ¿Que es lo que sabes de Mika?

\- Nada realmente, solo rumores. – Esta vez Yuu fue quien trago hondo, si alguien mas sabia las tramas de Mika podia ser peligroso.- Tal vez no sea cierto.

\- ¿Qué clase de rumores?

\- Mikaela Tepes... nadie en el colegio quiere hablar con él, solo se le ve apartado del resto con el móvil todo el tiempo. Normalmente los brabucones suelen ir tras chicos así, pero incluso ellos prefieren evitarlo, pero no siempre fue así. Yo he sabido de él desde hace tres años, ingreso en la clase en seguida de la mía, parece que algunos ya lo conocían... siempre lo llamaban el idiota bastardo o cosas así y él no respondía nunca, hasta que un día trataron de emboscarlo y darle una paliza... M-Mikaela golpeo a uno de los chicos hasta romperle la nariz y una costilla, los otros chicos huyeron cuando vieron que por nada se detenía... creían que lo mataría así que fueron a reportarlo de inmediato. Cuando lo encontraron seguía dándole puñetazos a la cara mientras cantaba "Sonríe, sonríe". Todos dicen que ese chico esta loco... Por eso, Yuu...No creo q sea buena idea que te relaciones con alguien así... No es que quiera ofenderte o algo por el estilo, no me gusta entrometerme en los asuntos personales de otras personas, tan solo desde que te vi el otro día con él... No para de darme vueltas en la cabeza. En cuanto recordé quien era creí que lo correcto seria decirte.

\- Supongo que debo agradecerte.- Diferente a la reacción que esperaba, Yuuichirou le sonrió, como si saber algo así lo tranquilizara.

\- No es nada que agradecer...

\- Yo digo que si, la verdad Mika no me habla mucho de él, es bueno tener como amiga a una persona que lo conozca un poco mejor.

\- Dije que no lo conozco mucho y además, lo único que te dije es que es raro y puede ser peligroso.

\- Bueno... La verdad eso ya lo sabia, desde el primer día que lo conocí lo catalogue como un demente, luego comprobé que lo era.

\- No entiendo como es que aun así salgas con él. Supongo que los gay no tienen mucho de donde escoger y terminan con lo que sea.- Suspiro.

\- ¡Hey! – Esta vez Yuu si reacciono molesto.- ¿Acaso parezco la clase de persona que sale con alguien así porque no tiene de donde mas escoger?

\- No quise ofenderte- Mitsuba tardo en notar que hizo un comentario desagradable.

\- Para tu información Mika es mas apuesto de lo que una chica promedio podría conseguir.- Bufo.- Además es inteligente y con dinero...No es que quiera decir que salgo con él por su dinero.

\- No me malinterpretes, solo decía que...

\- ¡Nada! – Yuuichirou comenzó a hacer berrinches. Y justo en ese momento una llamada mas en su teléfono capto su atención.- Oh... ¿Mika? – No dudo en aprovechar el momento.

\- _Yuu-chan ¿Estas libre?_

\- Obvio ¿Cómo amaneciste amor?

\- _... ¿Acaso estas ebrio?_

\- Hahaha, pero que gracioso amaneciste. – Dijo en tono exagerado solo espantando a la rubia.- Oye Mika-Mi ¿Qué te parece si salimos hoy por la tarde?

\- _¿Mika-Mi...? Lo que sea, de hecho te hablaba precisamente para eso. Estoy libre._

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos al centro comercial a medio día?

\- _D-de acuerdo_.- El chico rubio no dejaba de extrañarse.

\- Entonces nos vemos allá.- Sin esperar un segundo, colgó de inmediato el teléfono.- Lo siento Mitsuba, tengo una cita con mi novio, así que si me disculpas me retiro.

\- Yuu ¿Por qué actúas tan idiota? Te dije que no trataba de ofenderte, solo no estoy acostumbrada a ver una pareja Gay.

\- Somos tan funcionales como una pareja heterosexual.

No es que realmente se hubiera ofendido tan fácil por un comentario como ese. Solo no quería profundizar las razones por las que salía con Mikaela. Recientemente le desagradaba mas saber el motivo por el que estaba amarrado al muchacho. Estaba inquieto. Demasiado a decir verdad.

Deseando que se tratase solo de un juego, y que Mikaela solo estuviera bromeando con él. Luego ignorarían lo que paso y serian buenos amigos, o novios tal vez, novios de verdad. Pero al paso del tiempo, solo presentía que estaba lejos de tratarse de algo simple.

Mika es un sociópata, no tenia la menor duda.

¿Cuál es la manera correcta de relacionarse con alguien así?

Mentiroso, mentiroso, maldito mentiroso.

...

Las horas pasaron, mientras Yuuichiro estuvo ese tiempo frente al móvil jugando Pacman, sin importar cual viejo fuese ese juego. Era lo mas absorbente que encontraba de momento como para perderse horas y olvidar que estaba estresado. Era bastante efectivo. Sin darse cuenta la alarma que había colocado sonó indicándole que era la hora de ir al centro comercial.

Dudo por unos momentos, no se había puesto muy bien de acuerdo con Mika sobre en que lugar se encontrarían. Sin embargo al asomarse por la ventana, pudo observar al muchacho rubio esperándolo afuera. Tan presentable como siempre.

El aura de finura jamás se escapaba de Mika, observándose como un impecable muñeco de porcelana. Trayéndole nuevos recuerdos a Yuu.

Portaba Jeans oscuros rasgados de las piernas, como se usaban recientemente, playera blanca y chaleco de color igualmente oscuro con lineamientos rojos. Todas las prendas pulcras como si estuvieran nuevas.

Seria perfecto de no estar tan loco.

Y Yuuichiro como siempre, también Jeans y playeras viejas poco llamativas, la diferencia entre ambos era notoria. Aun si antes Yuuichiro pretendía vestirse poco presentable para Mikaela, ahora resultaba incomodo, pero aun si buscaba entre su ropa algo mas adecuado no encontraba nada. Toda su ropa era vieja, al fin y al cabo la mayoría de ropa de los chicos del orfanato era donada por personas ajenas que difícilmente llevaban ropa nueva.

Pensar en cosas tan tontas solo lo hacia notar que en efecto, estaba deprimido. Solo restaba seguir el juego hasta aburrir a Mika y volver a la vieja rutina, donde nada ni nadie le importaban demasiado como para estresarlo de esa manera. Su pequeña burbuja.

A pesar de haber tenido toda la mañana para arreglarse, no creyó que estaría mal seguir jugando el papel del mal novio y hacer esperar a Mika afuera del lugar, mientras se lavaba los dientes y buscaba chicles de menta. Luego de acomodarse un poco el cabello, bajo para encontrarse con Mikaela, sintiendo como su piel se erizaba al contacto de su mirada.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto el rubio extrañado.

\- Nada, solo apúrate ¿Quieres? No estoy de humor.

Pasándolo de lado, Yuuichiro comenzó a caminar tratando de evitar contacto con Mika, mas luego de unos segundos fue detenido.

\- Yuu-chan, hoy vine en auto.- Índico el muchacho haciendo que el moreno retornara con mal gesto. Sin decir una sola palabra, solo siguió a su pareja hasta entrar al auto donde de igual manera no quiso decir ninguna palabra.

Segundos mas tarde ya se sentía incomodo y mareado dentro del auto, sumido en el asiento como un niño al que obligan a ir al dentista. Mientras Mikaela opto por quedarse en silencio, observando por segundos el rostro de su acompañante sin desviarse tanto del camino. A decir verdad, resultaba obvia la depresión de Yuuichiro, pero aun teniendo cien bromas diferentes para romper el hielo, prefirió solo tratar con un tema menos llamativo.

\- ¿Quieres que encienda el aire? Creo que hace un poco de calor. – Pregunto al momento en que ya la estaba encendiendo.

\- No tengo calor, no soy tan calenturiento como tu.- Bufo de malas.

\- ¿Qué te hace creer que soy un calenturiento? – Pregunto Mikaela mientras mostraba una leve sonrisa, dejando que aun se mantuviera su semblante serio.

\- Puedo apostar que te has cogido mas chicas en este auto de las que yo me he cogido en toda mi vida.

\- Tú eres virgen.

\- Y tu no.- Quisiera o no esto le causo gracia a Mikaela, mas evito reírse de ello, al contrario, también comenzó a inquietarse. Yuuichiro estaba celoso, podia notarlo con facilidad.

\- Pues... si te tranquiliza saberlo, al menos nunca lo he hecho con alguien tan bonito como tu.

\- ¿A cuantas chicas les has dicho eso? – Su molestia aumentaba.

Mikaela solo llego al límite, acelerando al instante y cambiando de dirección para encontrar un lugar donde estacionarse. Mientras Yuuichiro dudo si eso debería molestarlo o asustarlo. Teniendo poca oportunidad de reacción para cuando Mika retiro su cinturón y se había colocado frente a él, tomándolo de la barbilla molesto, haciendo que lo vieran de frente.

\- Si te tranquiliza puedo cogerte en el puto auto mas veces de las que me he cogido a cualquier otra chica en él ¿Eso te tranquiliza?- Escupió molesto, por mas que tratara de tener paciencia, mentalmente ya había definido que cualquier escenario que se propusiese crear en la cita, seria arruinado por la mala cara de Yuu.

\- Te reto...- Los orbes esmeralda solo lo observaron directamente y sin dudar. No era la respuesta que esperaba, creyó que obtendría una respuesta tímida o violenta. Contrario a eso, Yuu mostraba seguridad, tanta que le erizo la piel al instante.

Sin rendirse dirigió sus labios a los de Yuuichiro, siendo bien recibido. La lengua de Yuuichirou fue la primera en introducirse a la boca ajena, de manera lenta pero precisa, moviéndose a buen ritmo sin ser aborazado y lejos de actuar torpe.

¿Cuándo es que Yuuichiro había aprendido a besar? No lo recordaba, pero le provocaba escalofríos. Se estaba adaptando, con tanta facilidad que lo hacia dudar que debería hacer a partir de ahora, si se descuidaba lo aburriría y sus planes serian un fracaso, necesitaba conservar la ingenuidad de Yuu.

Cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos, trato de encontrar la respuesta ante ese momento, decidiendo entonces, abrazar al azabache.

No era nada fuera del otro mundo, pero separando sus labios Yuu de inmediato abrió los ojos, extrañando el ser sujetado con fuerza de la nada. Y así como se altero al instante, poco a poco su cuerpo bajo la guardia, al cabo de unos treinta segundos mas tarde aun si intentara resistirse no podia.

Era demasiado extraño, sintiéndose prisionero a la vez que relajado, no se estaba asfixiando mas sin embargo su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Y lejos de tener miedo, el estar tan unido a Mika lo ayudaba a escuchar el ritmo al cual el corazón opuesto sonaba, y era tan... cómodo.

Lo suficiente como para que en poco tiempo cambiara de temperamento. Sintiendo entonces un nudo en la garganta y ganas de llorar. Claro que no lloraría, no se rebajaría tanto en un momento como este, solo trago hondo mientras trataba de entender que le pasaba.

Luego de sentir como el aroma de Mikaela comenzaba a impregnarse en su ropa, lo empujo levemente. No era cómodo que la misma razón que lo aturdía, lo tranquilizara, era ilógico. Más no sabía que era peor entre estar en los brazos del muchacho o sentirse observado atentamente.

Era intimidado, el silencio de su amante solo lo hacia imaginar las mil y un maneras en que Mikaela podría estar tratando de descifrar que pasaba con él. Tenía miedo de que este encontrara la respuesta antes.

\- Yuu-chan, si en este momento dijera que te amo ¿Me creerías? – Pregunto mientras observaba atento la reacción.

\- No – Era obvio, era demasiado mentiroso como para creerle y tenía demasiada facilidad para decir esa clase de palabras naturalmente. - ¿Me crees tan estúpido como para creer eso?

\- Te amo.- Dijo en tono fuerte, notando como el par de esmeraldas brillaron con fuerza, tras ver esto, Mikaela solo cerro los ojos dando un gran suspiro y volviendo a su lugar en el auto. – Yuu, hagamos esto más fácil. Suelo salir con personas mientras deduzco por mi cuenta que es lo que quieren, no se... tal vez a alguien rudo o a un cursi, lo que sea por mi no hay problema, solo tengo que volverme su ideal. Eso facilita todo, las citas, conversaciones, cualquier situación. Así que por favor, dímelo, si pudieses elegir de que clase de persona te enamorarías ¿Cómo seria?

\- Yo... nunca lo había pensado. Además, no es como si fuese a permitirte que me enamores, no quiero eso...-

Mikaela solo volvió a verlo directamente sonriendo, y sin esperar mas tiempo, volvió a arrancar el auto para continuar con su destino. Las reacciones de Yuu le decían más que mil palabras, y dijera lo que dijera, mas que cada frase que dijera, lo único que le importaba era su expresión y el tono en que hablaba, las palabras salían sobrando.

\- Pues te diré que eres un chico honesto, puedes hacer los berrinches que quieras, pero de todas formas tu mismo estilo de vida define que es lo que buscas, inconscientemente, la clase de persona que seria tu ideal es una persona que fuese honesta como tu, igual de expresiva, con quien coincidas en varios aspectos y te contradiga en uno que otro, pero con quien de una manera u otra puedas convivir en paz. – Yuu solo se quedo escuchando atento.- Pero veras... algo con lo que tengo que enfrentarme frecuentemente es que los ideales y la realidad no son lo mismo, y cuando la realidad no es ideal, las personas tienden a luchar contra esto como si fuesen demonios, hasta que son derrotados y logran comprender que su mundo no es tan perfecto.

\- No entiendo que quieres decir...- Y sin embargo, aun así quería seguir escuchando mas.

\- Lo que quiero decir es que... - Que se estaba enamorando de él aunque fuese la persona equivocada y estuviese consciente de ello. - Que quiero ser solo tu ideal, no precisamente la persona de la que te enamores de verdad.

\- Este juego es odioso.

\- Pues al menos trata de disfrutarlo porque no sera eterno.-

Yuuichiro sólo se agachó tratando se no ser visto, también le revolvía la cabeza imaginarse un mundo en el que Mika se alejara de él. Pero era el trato, noviazgo hasta aburrirse y luego fingir que no paso nada.

\- Bien Yuu, como compensación a este mal rato que pareces estar pasando te daré un regalo, puedes escoger lo que quieras. Además te otorgare el derecho a hacerme preguntas, si trataré de ser tu ideal así que supongo que seré más abierto contigo, haré la apuesta a chico honesto.

\- ¿De casualidad puedes ser honesto? – Yuu solo lo observo molesto.

\- Bueno, hasta el momento eres una de las personas que mas me conocen.- Suspiro Mikaela.- Aun si no ha pasado mucho desde que iniciamos con esto.

\- Si tengo derecho a preguntar, entonces... ¿Por qué estas tan loco?- El rubio ya lo había visto venir.

\- Es un mal hereditario Yuu-chan.- Mika sonrió mientras Yuuichirou frunció el ceño.

\- No estas siendo honesto... dijiste que lo serias...

\- Creo que esa pregunta es como preguntarme porque mis ojos son azules, cada quien tiene una propia naturaleza.

\- Entonces hacerte preguntas es inútil.

\- Prueba una vez más...

...

\- Entonces... Si puedes notar cuando le gustas a una chica solo con verla a los ojos ¿Por qué la gente se mortifica tanto por no saber si le gusta a alguien o no? – Ya en el centro comercial, Yuuichirou solo se había mantenido insistente preguntando todo lo que se le ocurriera.

\- No a todas las personas se les facilita ver al resto a los ojos, o es mi perspectiva, en mi vida he observado a parejas que no son realmente pareja y sin embargo se les nota a distancia que se atraen.

\- Ehh... Parece muy complicado. Mmm... Dices que tuviste novias desde hace años ¿Desde el principio las analizabas como ratas de laboratorio?

\- Esa comparación es desagradable... y no, mi primer novia resulto por una situación mas natural, creo que solo le guste por mi aspecto.

\- Y si fue natural ¿Por qué la botaste? – El moreno se detuvo frente a un puesto de helados.- Hey, quiero uno.

Mikaela suspiro por milésima vez, cansándose de las preguntas.

\- De acuerdo, y me remordió la conciencia, Ferid me reto a conseguirme a otra chica, por estúpido acepte y fue incomodo tener dos novias a la vez.

\- Osea que por culpa de ese tal Ferid empezaste a salir con varias chicas.

\- Si... algo así... Al final de cuenta me deje llevar hasta que no sabia que hacer para atender a tantas.-

Ambos chicos se dirigieron con el cajero para comprar un par de helados, ambos del mismo sabor, luego se sentaron en una banca del área de comidas del centro comercial mientras continuaban.

\- ¿Y quien es Ferid? – En este punto, Yuuichiro se estaba aburriendo de preguntar, y sin embargo permanecía haciéndolo.

\- Es mi tutor.- Con tal aburrimiento Mika solo comenzó a coquetear con Yuu mientras lamia el helado, haciéndolo de manera obscena y provocando que a Yuuichirou se le subiera la temperatura.

\- Y... ¿Esta igual de loco que tu? – El moreno solo volteo a un lado por la vergüenza, todo para acabar de darse cuenta que había un par de chicas observándolos atrás, sonriéndole a Mika.

Tal vez ni siquiera estaba coqueteando con él y en cambio, disfrutaba el panorama de féminas alrededor.

\- Creo que su locura es de otro tipo, suelo creer que es un pedófilo y después recuerdo como acosa sexualmente a su asistente, no se si sea pedófilo o homosexual, tal vez ambos...

\- Que desagradable...

\- Lo es.

Después de guiñar el ojo con una sonrisa, Yuu comprobó que Mikaela no le coqueteaba a él.

\- ¿Y porque es tu tutor? ¿Qué hay de tus padres? – Mikaela se detuvo unos segundos. Enfocándose solo en observar su helado

\- Mis padres... no están disponibles nunca. Ambos están demasiado sumidos en sus asuntos y no me prestan atención, por eso me asignaron un tutor.- Luego de terminar volvió a dirigir su mirada a Yuu.- Oye, por cierto quería venir al centro comercial por un asunto, si no te incomoda...

\- ¿Eh? Debiste haberlo mencionado antes ¿A que venias? – Yuu prefirió levantarse de su lugar y estirar nuevamente las piernas, le incomodaban las chicas atrás.

\- Hay un libro que quería comprar desde hace tiempo y no había tenido oportunidad.

\- ¿Te gusta leer? – Pregunto extrañado.

\- No leo muy seguido, pero si tengo oportunidad es bueno distraerme con un poco de buena lectura.

\- No pareces ser la clase de persona que lea...-

\- Pues lo hago.- Mikaela se levanto también de su lugar.

\- ¿Cuál es el libro que estabas buscando?

\- En realidad es la quinta parte de una saga, buscaba _Danza de Dragones.-_ Yuuichiro se emociono al escuchar el titulo

\- ¿Valar Morghulis? – Dijo atento.

\- Valar Dohaeris.- Mikaela respondió de inmediato.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡También lees canción de hielo y fuego! – Exclamo emocionado.

\- Aguarda ¿También lo lees? – Mika reacciono con la misma expresión.

\- Por un carajo, creo que siento ganas de besarte.- Luego de decirlo se arrepintió.

\- ¿Vamos a lo oscurito? – Pregunto Mika coqueto.

\- S-solo bromeaba.- Las mejillas de Yuu se tornaron rojizas, pero de hecho le emocionaba esto. Por más extraño que pareciera, a Yuu le gustaba leer y esa saga era una de sus favoritas, a la fecha nadie de sus conocidos parecía compartir su gusto por la lectura.

\- Me extraña que leas, creí que solo eras un busca problemas.

\- ¡Obvio que leo! ¿Si no como se supone que apruebe los cursos si falto tanto a clases? – Comento orgulloso.- Tengo excelente comprensión lectora.

\- Ehh... así que no eras un cabeza hueca. – Después de ver como el ánimo del azabache se había levantado, Mikaela procedió a adelantarse. – Oh espera ¿Me permites un momento? Olvide decirle al idiota de Ferid donde estaría.

\- E-esta bien.-

Después de adelantarse a una distancia considerable, Mikaela marco de inmediato al susodicho.

\- ¿Mika-kun? ¿Surgió algo? Me parece extraño que marques a esta hora del día-

\- Ferid, tenías razón. Los lectores de ese puto libro son Frikis, necesito que me pases más datos o frases.- Mikaela se sobo la frente.

\- Entendido corazón ¿Algo mas? Espero que te haya servido la información que recabe de Yuuichiro-chan.

\- Si, no tengo problemas. Es demasiado ingenuo... realmente demasiado...

\- Ah, aprovechando que llamas creo que se me había olvidado mencionar algo, mi gatito me informo que hay alguien rondando recientemente el orfanato Hyakuya, un castaño de cabello algo largo, te enviare fotografía mas tarde.

\- Por un carajo... ¿Es demasiado sospechoso?

\- No, gatito consiguió también la información del chico, Narumi-chan no parece ser amenaza de momento, o quien sabe, es un lindo estudiante universitario. Puedo asustarlo si gustas...

\- Espera, tratare de averiguar que carajos quiere. – La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle a Mika en este punto de la situación.- Solo... debo colgar, estoy tardando demasiado, Yuu puede sospechar.

\- Ehh... y yo que apenas me estaba alegrando de tener una llamada tuya.

\- Ya, eso es todo.

Antes de obtener una respuesta más, Mikaela colgó. Pretendiendo nuevamente, seguir con aquella cita.

...

N/A: Holis :') aprovecho para actualizar antes de que se me acaben mis vacaciones.


End file.
